Prove it to you
by Amour-Lily
Summary: [Complete}Ginny went inside the Slytherin Common room to prove herself to the 'Golden Trio.' She didn't know, however, that the joke would be on her.
1. Proving herself

**Hey! Amour Lily here. I'm just going to give you a introduction so you know what your reading!  
  
Title: Prove it to you  
  
Summary: Ginny goes in to the Slytherin Common room one night to play a prank to prove herself to the 'Golden Trio.' She didn't know that the joke would be on her.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all.  
  
Okay, that's enough of that! Enjoy the story!**  
  
**Chapter 1 How it all began**  
  
Ginny Weasley stepped out of the girl dormitories and looked around the Common Room, seeing if there was anyone to talk to. She finally spotted the 'Golden Trio' sitting in their usual seats by the fire. She walked over to them and sat down.  
  
The 'Golden Trio' as they were called, consisted of Hermione Granger, the clever one of the three, Ron Weasley, the humorous one who always had a joke, and Harry Potter, the kind, daring, and (in Ginny's opinion) the handsome one.  
  
They were starting their sixth year while Ginny was started her fifth. Something, however, must've happened to these three over the summer. Ginny wouldn't have guessed they had it in them. However, ever since they had gotten back to school, they began to play pranks on Slytherins. The Slytherins may have been upset about this, but the rest of the school wasn't. They found it amusing and looked forward to the pranks these three played.  
  
They were only into their second month of school and the trio already played about forty-six pranks so far. They were never caught though, only the first three times, so the teachers didn't have any proof it was them afterwards, even though they did guess it. Even Hermione didn't seem to mind about getting detention, which made Ginny think the group came to some kind of agreement over the summer. She just wished she knew what it was.  
  
Ginny was always good friends with them and even considered them her best friends after all they went through, but they never invited her to come along to play a prank. She had also got her crush back on Harry Potter, which she wasn't happy about because it took so long to get over him. Ginny wandered over and sat next to Ron, who instantly stopped they whispering

"Yes?" Ron asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What? I just wanted to come and see what you three were up to." Ginny replied.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione said at once. Ginny frowned. Hermione never kept secrets from her.  
  
Ginny simply rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, spare me the innocent act. Everyone knows your over here planning a little prank. Honestly, I'm just as amused as anyone, but I never would have thought the three of you had the nerve to play pranks."  
  
"Were not hurting anyone. It's all innocent. Were not making anyone spill out their deepest secrets or anything like that." Harry said defensively.  
  
"I know that. But really, I thought we were friends? Do you know you three never once invited me to come along?" Ginny asked, sounding a little hurt against her will.  
  
The three looked at each other uncomfortably.  
  
"No. We haven't realized it." Hermione said quietly.  
  
Ginny was anxious to get some information out of them while she was here.  
  
"What made you guys change? I mean, I love it and everything, but what with the sudden change of mood? I mean, two months ago you would have never let Harry and Ron do anything to the Slytherins in risk of having Ron lose his prefect badge."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Were never caught, Gin."  
  
Ginny sighed in defeat, knowing that was all she would get out of them. She got up and walked back to the girls dormitories, only stopping when she fell on her bed.  
  
_'I wish I could be part of their group. Yeah, sure, I have my own group of friends, but a lot of people look up to those three, admire them. Hermione, being the cleverest student in school, Ron, prefect and Quidditch captain, Harry, best seeker Hogwarts has seen in awhile and one of the most wanted boy in Hogwarts!'_  
  
Ginny sat up, knowing what she had to do. She took her wand out and sat there, excited, waiting for everyone to fall asleep. _'I'll prove I'm just as good as them. I'll play such a good prank on the Slytherins, they'll be begging me to go with them!'_  
  
Ginny smiled, happy she was going to finally gain the respect of her three best friends.

* * *

Ginny glanced at her clock. It was around three in the morning. She quietly sneaked out of her dorm and headed towards the Slytherin Common Room. She already knew the password, she overheard someone saying it.  
  
"Salazar." She muttered. The portrait opened, and she walked inside. She walked to the middle of the common room and noticed something strange. She looked around and gasped. _'Damn the stupid trio! They already got here before me!'  
_  
However, Ginny had to admit she was impressed. The whole entire common room had been changed to Gryffindor colors, red and gold, and everything that used to have a snake on it(like the doorknobs) now held lions. Ginny looked up. In the middle of the Common room, in big gold leaders, read '**Like what we did with the place?'**  
  
Ginny giggled. They were quite clever, only she knew it would be a month's worth of detentions if anyone saw it. She suddenly heard a shriek, a growl, and a gasp.  
  
She whipped around to see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson staring at the room in shock. Finally, they glared at her.  
  
"Weasley! What did you _do_?!" Pansy cried.  
  
Ginny was too shocked to answer. They thought it was _her_? Then again, she was standing in the middle of it all.  
  
"You did this?" Malfoy snarled.  
  
Ginny looked at them all, then a bright idea occurred to her. She simply smiled at them.  
  
"Yes."  
  
**_A/N How'd you like it? Not much humor, I know. There will be more in the next chapter! Promise! Don't forget to review!  
  
Love ya, Amour Lily _**


	2. Gaining respect but losing some

_Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Here's the next chapter. Also, I updated on my other stories, too. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review in the end._  
  
**Chapter 2 Gaining respect but losing some**  
  
Ginny smiled at the expressions on the Slytherins faces. Crabbe and Goyle looked even more stupid than usual while Malfoy began turning red in the face since he was so angry. Pansy Parkinson, on the other hand, looked around the Common Room, glared at Ginny, then turned on her heel and pushed open the portrait, walking outside still dressed in her nightgown.  
  
Ginny looked at Malfoy in confusion.  
  
"Where's Parkinson going?" Ginny asked. Malfoy smirked. "Off to get Professor Snape, I expect." He drawled.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened a little. _'Snape?'_ she thought frantically. _'Okay, keep your cool. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? He'll take away a few points, maybe give you detention, but I'll finally gain some respect!'_  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Malfoy asked, quite rudely. Ginny then noticed she was smiling at the thought.  
  
"No need to be rude. I was only thinking on how much better this place looked." Ginny replied coolly, not wanting to be intimidated by this group.  
  
Malfoy seemed to redden a bit more. "I'm surprised your even here, Weasley," he snapped, "by the way you follow Potter, Weasel King, and the Mudblood, like your some lost little puppy-"  
  
He never finished his sentence. Ginny brought her hand up and slapped him hard across the face. Malfoy held his cheek, looking stunned. Ginny just glared at him, letting her anger and frustration take over her.  
  
Just then, Snape walked in with Pansy Parkinson at his heels, smirking. Snape took one look around the room, then looked at Ginny with his infamous cold eyes.  
  
"What did you do, Miss Weasley?" Snape asked coldly.  
  
Ginny flinched inwardly, but tried to look brave on the outside. She looked around the room on mock concern. "Oh, well, I tried to make the room a little brighter Professor, but something must have gone wrong. But I must say, it looks so much better like this, doesn't it?" Ginny asked, looking up at her Professor innocently.  
  
Snape just seemed to get more livid. "Change it back." He hissed.  
  
Ginny was about to say something, but was taken aback by this question. Change it back? How could she when she didn't even know what spell caused it?  
  
_'Nice going, Ginny! How are you going to get yourself out of this mess?'  
_  
"Um....actually, Professor, I was thinking-"Ginny started to say, but was but cut off.  
  
"Do it, Weasley. Or I can promise that the consequences will be much worse." Snape hissed menacingly.  
  
Ginny's head snapped up. She looked at the Professor defiantly. She lost all innocence in her voice. "Is that a threat, Professor?" she asked, her voice becoming surprisingly cold and calm.  
  
"Very good, Ms. Weasley. Change it back. _Now."_ Snape drawled, quite loudly actually. Malfoy and Pansy were smiling, while Crabbe and Goyle looked as clueless as ever.  
  
"I don't think I will." Ginny said through clenched teeth, expected a blow of some sort. Ginny saw Malfoy's eyes widen slightly.  
  
"Ah, I see. So, decided to take the same route as your pathetic brothers have? Your older brother, Potter's sidekick. I see you are no different from him, following after Potter like a lovesick puppy-"Snape said loudly, his lip curling into a horrible smile.  
  
Ginny felt tears sting her eyes, but she wouldn't let herself cry, not here. She tried to resist the urge to run from the room, to block out Snape's voice, but she could still hear the rest of his words.  
  
"-Sixty points from Gryffindor as well as a full week on detention. Since you seem to love the Slytherin house so much, you will come back here every night for the next week, around five o'clock, under the watch of Mr. Malfoy here, and do what he asks."  
  
Ginny looked up at her Potions teacher in horror. Did she heard him right? No! She couldn't have! Snape just seemed to smile in that evil way only he could pull off, while Malfoy looked like Christmas had come early.  
  
_'Oh, how I'll kill that git! Both of them! If Malfoy pushes me too far, I swear, he won't live to see graduation!'_ Ginny thought savagely.  
  
"Back to your Tower. Now." Snape ordered. Ginny quickly walked past them and out of the Common Room. When she reached the end of the corridor, she broke into a run, not stopping until she reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

* * *

Ginny woke up. She wanted to sleep forever, to forget about last night. She sat up groggily and glanced at her clock. She received a bit of a shock, it was already noon! Lunch would be starting soon. She shot out of bed and got dressed quickly. She brushed out her long red hair and ran out of the dormitory. When she reached the Gryffindor Common Room, several people turned around and clapped.  
  
Ginny looked a little confused, but smiled nonetheless. There were cheers of **'Go Ginny!**' and '**Way to show your wild side!'** across the room. When the clapping died down, Ginny walked up to her friend, Summer, looking expectantly for an explanation. Summer just grabbed Ginny's arm and the two sat down on a red velvet couch.  
  
"Ginny! I can't believe it! That was awesome! The whole school heard about it. It's all over. I mean, yeah, sure, you lost Gryffindor fifty house points, but still! The Slytherins still weren't able to get their Common Room back to normal-" Summer just kept on rambling until Ginny stopped her.  
  
"Summer, what are you talking about?" Ginny aked, completely nonplussed.  
  
Summer only returned a look of confusion. "Your prank. It was all over the school. How you turned the Slytherin Common room into gold and red." Summer explained, looking at her friend with concern.  
  
Realization suddenly dawned on Ginny.  
  
"Of course! I remember! What's everyone saying?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
Summer looked just as excited. "Well, I wouldn't be suprised if everyone began clapping when you go downstairs to the Great Hall! Snape hasn't been able to remove what you did to the Common room. What kind of spell did you use anyway?" Summer asked, looking at Ginny in completely admiration.  
  
"Oh, well, you know, a very complex one." Ginny replied, trying to sound as if she knew what she was talking about. She knew she sounded stupid, but what else could she do? She had been waiting for this for along time, people were looking up at her! Not just the guys she caught staring at her because of her looks, but people looking at her for something she did.  
  
**'You didn't do it though.'** Said a nagging voice in her head. Ginny quickly shook her head, trying to get rid of the voice,  
  
_'I was there when it happened.'_ She argued back.  
  
"Hey, Ginny!" Seamus called. Him and Dean made their way over to the pair of girls. It was true that Ginny had gone out with Dean, but they had broken up and still remained good friends.  
  
"Blimey, Ginny, that was bloody brilliant what you did back there!" Seamus commented. Ginny grinned at them.  
  
"You'll give the Golden Trio a run for their money if you keep playing pranks like that!" Dean said.  
  
Ginny smiled even more at this. The Trio?! How could she forget. They were the whole reason she did this, to impress them. She had to find them and see what they thought of it.  
  
"Hey, speaking of the Golden Trio, have you seen them?" Ginny asked sweetly.  
  
"Harry and Ron got up early this morning saying they had to meet Hermione somewhere. They might be at lunch though, want to head down there?" Dean offered.  
  
Ginny and Summer agreed and the four of them made their way to the Great Hall. When they entered, the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables began to clap loudly for Ginny.  
  
"And to think, just since today, the clapping and attention usually would have gone to Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Ginny said smiling widely as the four of them made their way to the Gryffindor table. Summer blushed at Ron's name.  
  
As disgusting as it was, Summer had grown to fancy Ron, as Ginny fancied Harry. Quite a few girls did like Ron, which Ginny found annoying. She had to admit, her brother was good-looking, but, well, it was her _brother_. Most of the girls, however, fancied Harry, and often got jealous of Hermione.  
  
They four of them ate lunch while laughing and talking about different things. It was a Saturday and a nice one at that. It was a clear, sunny day with just a little breeze through the air. Ginny was suddenly fond of everyone around her. This is what she wanted. She got the respect she had wanted for so long. And to think, all because of a silly little prank.

* * *

Ginny bid Summer, Dean, and Seamus good-bye. They had spent the whole day by the lake, but now it was around five and Ginny had to head to the Slytherin room for her first detention. '_It was well worth it though.'_ Ginny thought. She found it odd, but she couldn't find the Trio all day.  
  
"Good luck, Ginny!" Dean called and he and Seamus disappeared into the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny turned the corner and instantly bumped into the people she had been hoping to see all day-Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled and stood up and smiled at them all. She expected them to congratulate her on what a fine prank it was, that they were sorry for not inviting her and to join them on their next prank. What she didn't expect, however, were their cold stares they ere giving her. Especially Ron.  
  
"Er....hi." Ginny said in a small voice.  
  
"Spare us the innoecnt act. Why did you do it?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Not only did you get in trouble, but for something you didn't do!" Hermione added.Ginny just stared at them in confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why did you take credit for the prank we did?" Harry asked her quietly. Ginny stared at them. Of course! That was why they were so upset. They pulled off one of the biggest pranks they pulled so far and didn't even get credit for it!  
  
"I was trying to impress you guys!" Ginny blurted out without meaning too. She instantly felt herself flush.  
  
"Impress us or Harry?" Ron shot back.  
  
Ginny winced slightly at the harshness of his words.  
  
"Ron." Hermione warned.  
  
"Stay out of it, Hermione." Ginny snapped. Hermione looked quite taken aback.  
  
"No, Ron, I wasn't. But even so, at least my tactic of impressing one is a nice one, unlike you, who decided that your way of impressing Hermione is by constantly arguing with her." Ginny retorted.  
  
Ron glared at Ginny while Ginny just glared back. Then, giving her one last dirty look, Ron turned on his heel and walked off without looking back. Harry and Hermione stood there for a second. Ginny was actually hoping they would comfort her, but she had no such luck today. Harry and Hermione turned away from her and ran to catch up with Ron.  
  
Ginny stood there for a second, trying to register everything that had just happened. She and Ron usually got along pretty well. They snapped at each other once in awhile, but were friends nonetheless. She gave a huge sigh, turned around, screamed in surprise and fell to the ground.  
  
The person standing behind her, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, just smirked at her.  
  
"Guess your friends aren't as loyal as you thought, hm?" Malfoy drawled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked rudely.  
  
Malfoy just ignored that question and went on with taunting her. "So, it wasn't your idea, then? You took the credit of something the blood traitors and Mudblood did? You less like a Gryffindor than I thought."  
  
"Shut up, ferret boy. Now what do you want?"  
  
Malfoy stepped up so close to her she could feel his breath on her face.  
  
"Bet you think your so tough, huh? Well, think again. Your stuck in the Slytherin house every night. I'd watch your mouth if I were you." Malfoy threatened dangerously.  
  
"It's five o'clock now. I have to head up there now. So get off." Ginny snapped,, trying to hide her fear. Malfoy stepped back and smirked. _'I hate that stupid smirk of his.'_ Ginny thought, while glaring at him.  
  
The two made their way up to the Slytherin room in silence. When they walked in through the portrait, Ginny gasped. The Common Room was a mess. Books, papers, quills, and clothes littered the floor. Ginny looked disgusted.  
  
"Slobs." Ginny muttered under her breath.  
  
"Clean." Malfoy ordered, indicating the mess. Hating him, Ginny did as she was told. She began piling a stack of papers, when Malfoy bent down next to her, his mouth next to her ear.  
  
"You see, _Ginny_, you came here planning to play a little joke on us. I guess you didn't realize the joke was going to be on _you_?" he whispered quietly, making Ginny shudder.  
  
**A/N. End of chapter two! Chapter three is on its way! Don't forget to review! **


	3. Getting the cold shoulder

**Hey, before I start I just want to say thanks to a couple of people!  
  
LionsRoar- I'm so glad you like my fic! And yes, that would be a great way to get the trio back! I think I might use that in the future....hmm.... I'm going to have to find a way to make that work.  
  
MissBlueAngel- can't forget you! You really are awesome. I love your stories more than anything (well....almost everything! I'm not an obsessive person) You've given me so many ideas for my fics it scares me sometimes!  
  
Cherryblossom-Thanks for reveiwing! Glad you like it!  
  
Electa- here's the next chapter! Hope you like it and hope to get another review from you!  
  
That's all for now. Anyways, onto the story!  
**  
**Chapter 3 Getting the cold shoulder**  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning not feeling very happy. _'The stupid git made me clean that whole entire Common Room! It took up most of the night to finish. Oh, I hate him! Stupid idiot walks around with his ugly pointy nose in the air like he's better than everyone else.'_  
  
Ginny continued to rage about Malfoy the rest of the time she got dressed. She stepped out of her dormitory and into the Common Room. Thankfully, it was a Sunday, so most people were out by the grounds by now. She really wasn't in the mood to see anyone right now. She stepped out of the portrait hole and walked along the halls, thinking on how to fix the mess she made with the trio.  
  
Just as she turned the corner, she bumped right into the people wanted to see. Ron and Harry were there, staring at her. Ginny looked at them, a little confused.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron just stared at her disbelievingly. "Ginny, how could you?!" Ron cried, his voice getting a little loud.  
  
Ginny threw up her hands in exasperation. "I'm sorry!" she cried, sick of this, "I'm sorry about that stupid prank. I promise I won't do it again, I just wanted so badly to gain some respect around here that-"  
  
"Not that, Ginny. We mean Malfoy." Harry stated quietly.  
  
Ginny just stared at them, totally confused. '_What about me and Malfoy?'_ she thought to herself.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron snorted. "Denial is never a good thing, Ginny."  
  
Giving her hard looks, the two of them walked away. Ginny fumed all the way down to the Great Hall.  
  
_'All of this because of a STUPID PRANK? Those two really are impossible! But wait, what they did they mean about Malfoy? What was that about?'_ Ginny wondered. She entered the Great Hall where some Gryffindors stared at her, disgusted.  
  
Ginny was confused, but decided to ignore them. She sat down next to Summer, but she also received the cold shoulder from her. Fed up, Ginny slammed down her fork and knife.  
  
"WHAT is wrong with everyone? Is this all because of a stupid prank? FINE! I'm sorry! Sorry I took credit for that 'Golden Trio's' prank! But _honestly_, yesterday you didn't seem to mind. Everyone was _praising_ me because of it!" Ginny shouted.  
  
Summer finally turned around and glared at her, which shut Ginny up. Summer was a kind person and never once glared at her like that.  
  
"It's not the prank everyone's ignoring you for, Ginny." Summer said coldly.  
  
"Then what is it?" Ginny asked desperately.  
  
"It's what you did after." Summer replied shortly, "and with a Slytherin, too. That's bad enough, but _Malfoy_? Honestly, Ginny, everyone thought better of you."  
  
With that said, Summer abandoned her breakfast and got up, leaving Ginny there with a hurt look on her face.  
  
Slowly, Ginny got up and walked out of the Great Hall, wondering what on earth happened back there. Suddenly, she realized something. She needed answers! There was one girl who always had the answers to everything. Ginny began sprinting down the corridor. Since she wasn't with Ron and Harry, there was only one place she could be-  
  
Ginny burst through the doors to the library and looked wildly around. She finally spotted Hermione, sitting alone at a table researching for an essay. Ginny ran up to her and sat down. Hermione looked down, glared at her and made to stand up, but Ginny grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"Please, Hermione, don't go. I need to ask you something." Ginny said, pleading in her voice. Hermione's face softened and how small her friend looked. Sighing, she sat down and looked at her.  
  
"What is it?" She asked quietly.  
  
Ginny burst into hysterics before she could stop herself.  
  
"It started out as a way to get you guys to notice me because I was feeling so left out! So I went to the Slytherin house to play a prank to earn your respect, only you already got there. Then Malfoy found me and it seemed like a good idea-then I was caught and I'm forced to spend the next nights in the Slytherin house and do whatever Malfoy asks me too-yesterday that pig made the clean the whole Common Room!  
  
"Then today every one is giving me the cold shoulder and I don't know why! If it's for taking credit for that prank then I'm sorry, Hermione! Really, I am! I'll go straight to the Great Gall right now and tell everyone it was your idea if you just won't be mad at me anymore!   
  
Ginny took a breath and opened her mouth to say her, but Hermione stopped her.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said slowly, "We're not mad at you for taking credit for our idea. I mean, yeah, that was it at first, but we were going to apologize this morning, until we heard what happened between you and Malfoy."  
  
"Everyone keeps saying that! What happened between me and Malfoy?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione brought her voice down to a whisper. "Er....well, you know how Malfoy had gotten the reputation and making out with plenty of girls?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Well, everyone heard about your punishment. You also came back really late last night. Someone spread that rumor that you....er-were making out with Malfoy in the Common Room all night. And naturally, all of the Gryffindors are disgusted. Everyone's saying your desperate and other nasty things. Ron and Harry were most upset. And....me too."  
  
Ginny just stared in horror at Hermione.  
  
"What-how-who-"Ginny couldn't get the words out proplerly.  
  
"Ssshh! The librarian's coming this way!" Hermione warned.  
  
"Who would say something like that?" Ginny cried.  
  
Hermione sat back in her chair, looking thoughtful. "I don't know, Ginny. Maybe it was a Slytherin? They were bound to try to get you back sooner or later."  
  
Ginny began to think too. "Yeah, yeah, that could be it! But Hermione, how am I going to make everyone believe that I didn't do it?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione frowned, the same thoughtful look on her face. "I don't know, Ginny. Let me talk to Harry and Ron, to try to convince them. When I do, we'll think up of a plan together."  
  
Ginny smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you so much Hermione."  
  
"And, um, Ginny? Your absolutely positive you didn't do it?' Hermione asked.  
  
"Positive." Ginny said firmly.  
  
Hermione smiled and picked up her book. "Well, I'm off to find Harry and Ron. They said they were going to go talk to Professor Lupin about our next essay.It's a Sunday, Ginny. Go enjoy yourself outside. I'll fix everything."  
  
Ginny sighed, relieved. "Thanks Hermione." She said quietly. Hermione just smiled at her and walked out.  
  
Trying to think what on earth she could to on a Sunday with none of her friends speaking to her, she decided to go sit by the lake.  
  
She slowly made her way down there trying to ignore the dirty looks that came her way, that were mostly by Gryffindors. Ginny sat down by the lake and looked at it.  
  
_'I don't get it. Malfoy made out with plenty of girls and no one every made fun of them. But then again, those were Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins, but Gryfindors and enemies with them. It's not fair! How did this turn into a huge mess? It seemed so simply in the beginning!'_ Ginny grabbed a rock and threw it in the lake.  
  
She sighed and sat there, not realizing that she was there for so long the sun was starting to go down. The wind blew by slowly, making her hair move a little. Ginny sighed again.  
  
_'What am I going to do? This is such a big mess. Worst I could do is slap whoever did it-'_  
  
Ginny stopped, realization dawned on her face. '_Of course! Revenge! All I have to do is talk to Hermione to figure out how to plan it properly.'_  
  
With a huge smile on her face, Ginny stood up, and with a shock realized it was getting dark. She sprinted through the castle doors and made her way to the Great Hall, looking around._ 'Where are you? Why aren't you at dinner with everyone else?'_ Ginny wondered.  
  
She walked up to Dean and Seamus. "Have you two seen Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No. Have you checked the _Slytherin Common room?_" Dean replied while glaring at her.  
  
Ginny fumed all the way out of the Great Hall. _'I'll show them! I'll make Malfoy pay for the joke he turned me too!'_ Ginny thought.  
  
She ran to the library, Gryffindor Common Room, even the Owlery! But Hermione, Rom, and Harry were nowhere to be found. Starting to get frusterated, she passed by Professor Lupin's office, only to make her stop when she heard her name.  
  
"You two should at least _talk_ to Ginny!" she heard Hemione say.  
  
"Not for what she did. Do you remember all the names Malfoy called you, Hermione? And here goes my little sister snogging with him!" Ron shot back.  
  
"Professor! Can you please knock some sense into these two?" Hermione cried. Ginny knew she was pointing to Harry and Ron.  
  
"To tell you the truth," Professor Lupin said, "I really think you two should at least talk to her about it. She knows that the Weasleys and Malfoys have never gotten along. It just doesn't seem like her to go run off snogging someone, let alone Malfoy."  
  
_'Yes! Exactly!'_ Ginny thought triumphantly.  
  
"Right! She knows that! So why did she do it?" Harry asked angrily,  
  
Hermione groaned. "I'm trying to tell you, Harry, she didn't!"  
  
_'Please believe her.'_ Ginny thought desperately.  
  
Ginny heard Ron sigh. "Fine." Ron said, finally giving in, "If it makes you feel better, Hermione, I'll go talk to her tomorrow and find out what really happened."  
  
"Good. Now you three best head down to dinner." Professor Lupin said cheerfully.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and she stared at her watch. It was five fifteen! She was fifteen minutes late for her detention! Without a second to waste, Ginny sprinted down the corridors and down the stairs. She bumped into walls, students, suits of armor that had been placed around the school, everything.  
  
"Dark Arts!" Ginny yelled at the portrait, remembering they changed the password. The portrait swung open and Ginny ran into the Common Room, only to bump into Malfoy.  
  
The two toppled to the ground. Ginny groaned in pain and rolled away from him. Malfoy got up and glared at her.  
  
"Your late." He hissed.  
  
Deciding not to argue, Ginny just sighed. "I know. I got here as fast as I could. Now what am I supposed to do?" she asked.  
  
Malfoy just stared at her a little before replying, "You going to clean my dormitory. It's a mess."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Can't you keep anything clean for a few days?" she asked in exasperation. She opened to the door to the boys dormitory when Malfoy shot back, "Everyone's been wondering why you can't keep your hands to yourself. I heard those rumors too, you know."  
  
Ginny stomped all the way up to his room and opened it with a bang. She kicked a few papers around out of temper and sank into the nearest bed, exhausted.  
  
When Malfoy came up, Ginny rounded on him. "So it was YOU?!" Ginny screamed. "It was _you_ that started that horrible rumor and made all my friends hate me! My whole house is disgusted by me thanks to you! You sniveling old git, couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut for _once?!_But no! You have to go and continue making my life a living hell don't you! Well shove off Malfoy, because I WILL get you back. And you won't be happy."  
  
Ginny gave him one last death glare before turning to pick up some papers. She turned away from him, not wanting anyone to see the tears that stung her eyes. Her crush and brother hated her, how could she take that lightly?  
  
"Your whole house hates you? Is that why you were sitting by the lake all day?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"How do you know I was out there?" Ginny choked out, picking up a pair of robes.  
  
"I saw you." He answered simply.  
  
"What, so I have a stalker now too?" she shot back.  
  
She heard Malfoy sigh and out of the corner of her eye saw him sit down on a bed. Her temper just rised again.  
  
"Listen, Malfoy, I'm more than capable of cleaning a room by myself. I don't need anyone chaperoning me, let alone you. Your really the last person I want to see right now." Ginny said impatiently.  
  
She didn't expect him to actually go away. She expected some smart remark or insult. She was really surprised when he got up to leave. When Malfoy was at the door, he turned around to look at her.  
  
"Just for the record, it wasn't me that started that rumor." Malfoy said quietly, before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Ginny sat there, alone in her thoughts.  
  
**A/N. Hmm....not the best chapter, sorry about that. It'll be better next chapter don't worry! Anyways, I'm hoping to get at least five reviews before I start the next story. Til then, talk to you later!  
  
Love ya, **

**Amour Lily**


	4. Revenge is sweet Or so they say

**Hey! Just some thanks to the people that reviews. Oh and this chapter in extremely short, I'll explain why at then end.  
  
Taintless- I'll admit, Ginny isn't really my favorite person. But, well, I needed her for the story, she did well for the part. Better than Hermione would've anyway. And those were the only two choices to pick from.  
  
xxGinnyfanxx- Thanks I'm so glad you like it! Hopefully, you won't change your mind and hate it after you read this chapter. This chapter isn't my best, but it's an important part of the story.  
  
LionsRoar- Lol yeah, neither would I, he just has to change his attitude a bit. But then again, if he did, he wouldn't be Draco anymore.....that changes everything.  
  
CherryBlossom203- I'm glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Kari-Potter12- I'm trying to make it a little interesting. Running out of ideas though.....gotta think of more. Anyways, I'm glad you like it! Oh, and hurry up with the next chapter! Or email it to me, which ever one works for you!   
  
Okay, people, I expect nice long really long reviews! Even if you tell me you hate this chapter, make it long lol. I love reading long reviews.**  
  
**Chapter 4 Revenge is sweet. Or so they say.  
**  
Ginny ran out of the Portrait hole and down the corridor toward her next class. '_I can't believe I woke up so late!'_ Ginny thought frantically while running. Just as she turned the corner, she ran right into a girl from Slytherin. The two collided and fell to the floor.  
  
"Watch where your going!" the girl screeched.  
  
Ginny got up. "You ran in to me! So sod off!" She definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now.  
  
"Oh! It's Ginny Weasley. I can't believe what you did with Draco Malfoy! Your not even fit to go in his presence!" the girl cried.  
  
Feeling her temper rise, she quickly drew out her wand, as did the other girl.  
  
"Leave her alone." Malfoy said, stepping from behind the corridor.  
  
"No! Didn't you hear what she said?" Ginny asked, staring at him incredulously.  
  
"Not you." Malfoy replied, somewhat exasperatedly, but he was staring at the other Slytherin girl.  
  
"But-but-Draco-"the girl started.  
  
"But what?" Malfoy replied coldly, "If you don't want detention, I suggest you get out of here and to your next class."  
  
With tears in her eyes, the girl ran away. Surprised beyond reason, Ginny bent down to pick up her books and Malfoy had as well.  
  
"What are you playing at?" Ginny asked angrily, snatching her book from his hand.  
  
"What? I just helped you. Shouldn't you be saying thank you?" he asked, glaring at her.  
  
"No! You start this horrible rumor about me, then when someone makes fun of me about it, you help me! Bloody hell, Malfoy, you got me into this mess. I bet you were having a real laugh, weren't you? Watching people glaring at me for something I didn't do! You got me into this, but I don't need you to get me out. I told you already, I WILL get you back!" Ginny shouted, then stalked off.  
  
Ginny sat down in her seat a few mintues later, trying to pay attention to Professor Flitwick. She was absolutely fuming. '_What did he think he was doing? I don't need him to defend me, he's the one that got me into this mess!'_ she thought angrily. Suddenly, she smiled. '_Aha! It's so simple! Why didn't I think of it sooner?'  
_  
Waiting anxiously for class to be over, Ginny nearly jumped in happiness when the bell rang. She grabbed her bag and walked to the Great Hall for lunch. She stepped in it, took a deep breath, preparing herself to get her revenge.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. The whole entire Hall went quiet, staring at her in amusement, shock, and fear. Malfoy stood up from his seat, trying to see who called his name.  
  
Ginny walked right up to him so she was only a few inches from him. Then she started her rant. "HOW DARE YOU START THAT HORRIBLE RUMOR ABOUT ME! I would never do anything like that with anyone, let alone you! You prat, what the bloody hell were you playing at? So, I guess your Slytherin girls weren't good enough for you? What's wrong, too ugly, too snobby? I don't blame you of course, but you git, you made everyone hate me for your stupid prank! I'm here to set the record straight, I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT WITH DIRT LIKE YOU!" Ginny screamed.  
  
She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped. She heard some people gasp. She suddenly felt his lips on her, she stopped, wide eyed. It felt so nice....she didn't ever want to pull away. '_Bloody hell, Ginny! This isn't Harry!'_ Ginny scolded herself. She drew up her hand and slapped him with all the strength she could muster-which was quite a lot.  
  
Ginny broke away. "Keep you bloody dirty lips off me!" She yelled. You could hear the slap, and apparently Malfoy still didn't recover from it. Fuming, she grabbed her bag and stomped out of the entrance Hall. She heard angry murmurs from the Sltyerthing table, but the Gryffindors were all cheering for her.  
  
"Go Ginny!"  
  
"We knew you had it in you!"  
  
"You have some slap."  
  
Ginny beamed at them all as she stepped out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Ginny felt her heart skip a beat....she knew that voice all too well. She heard footsteps and turned around to face Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They stood there, smiling at her. Ron was grinning wildly with a hint of pride in his eyes.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"So, do you believe me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"After a show like that? Of course! Ginny, that was brilliant!" Harry replied, making her blush.  
  
"I remember when I first did that. It felt good. Didn't it, Gin?" Hermione asked. Ginny could only nod.  
  
"Still," Hermione continued, "It isn't going to be very nice for you when you go to detention tonight. Do you want me, Harry, and Ron to go with you under the Invisbility Cloak?"  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
"I think Ginny proved to us she can take care of herself." Harry said, putting an arm around her, making Ginny blush deeper. They four walked away, but before they did, Ginny turned around and felt her heart drop.  
  
Malfoy stood there, staring at her. There was no sneer or scowl. There was something much worse, there was pure sadness. Ginny tried to smile, but found she couldn't. The incident of him helping her just earlier that day played through her head.  
  
'_What have I done?'_ She asked miserbly.  
  
**A/N. Yes, this has to be the shortest chapter ever written, I apologize for that. Also, I wanted to put up a poll. I couldn't make this chapter a long one or that romantic because I don't know who Ginny should get together with. So, here's the question:  
  
Who should Ginny get together with?  
  
!) Draco  
  
2) Harry  
  
Post your votes soon so I can start the next chapter. I'm really sorry this is so short. I promise I'll make up for it next chapter. Oh yeah, Ginny was also a little OOC. Sorry about that! Like I said, it wasn't a great chapter, I can do better, but I had to post something with the poll. Review please!   
  
Love always, **

**Amour Lily **


	5. Our war begins

**Hey! Sorry, it's been awhile. Here's a little thanks to all the people that reviewed! Just a note, I'm not a huge Harry/Ginny or a Draco/Ginny fan, but for the story to work I'll need them as part of it.**

**KittyBro- Ah, good point! Harry did have his chance and blew it. Well, maybe not....you'll have to read and find out! This story could go two ways with many twists.**

**Cutiepiethesecond- That's an awesome idea, a two story ending. Hm...I'll have to think about that. Maybe I could pull that off.**

**Fairyluver- Yeah, that would be sad. Especially in this story....well, you never know! It could be Harry, Draco, Dean....even Neville! Lol**

**MissBlueAngel- Hey! Yeah, after the first five times I kinda figured you wanted her together with Harry, lol. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 5 Our war begins**

Ginny skipped into the Portrait Hole leading into the Slythering Common Room, as happy as she could be._ 'Ah, that felt so good! I finally earned my friends respect back.' _She thought happily. She spotted Malfoy sitting in an armchair by the fire, just staring. Curious, she wandered over.

"Malfoy? Why the frown? You should be happy! This is my second to last detention, then we'll never have to talk to each other again." Ginny said in a sing-song voice, knowing that would annoy him. Instead, her ignored her, which was beginning to annoy _her._

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, annoyed.

"Get out." He snarled, so suddenly it caught her off guard.

"What?" she asked, a little unnerved.

"Get out." He repeated.

"B-but my detention-" she stuttered.

"Is officially over." He finished coldly. "Now, GET OUT."

Not wanting to stick around to see what that was about, she turned on her heel and rushed out of the portrait. If she stayed a little longer, she would have seen Malfoy smirk behind her; she would have seen him get up, take out his wand, and follow her out into the corridors.

* * *

Ginny woke up and stretched. It was morning, which she was thankful for. '_I still don't get why Malfoy let me go last night.'_ She wondered. _'Maybe he realized I'm someone he can't boss around.'_

She smiled at the thought and stood up. She made her way over to the mirror. Her eyes were still closed, but she knew by now where her things were. She grabbed her brush and began to brush her hair. She set it down. Ginny opened one eye, stared and the brush, and did a double take. The hair in the brush....that couldn't be right. Her hair wasn't that color.

_'What's going on?'_

There was a note attached to the sink. Ginny quickly read it.

**You can't embarrass Draco Malfoy and expect to get away with it.**

Bracing herself, Ginny looked in the mirror. She stared, wide eyed, at her reflection. Taking a huge breath, she _screamed_.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat outside in the Gryffindor Common room, smirking while holding his wand. It was still too early for any students to be up, so no one saw the little prank he played on Ginny Weasley. '_Let's see what your friends think of you now.' _He thought.

He looked down at the Gryffindor robes he was wearing-he stole them from some other sixth year- and snorted in disgust. He bent down, picked up the broom, and made his way out of the portrait. He heard Ginny's scream and smiled to himself.

* * *

Fuming, Ginny rushed down the corridor, looking ready to kill anyone who talked to her. She rushed past, finally spotting the person who she was looking for. Several people pointed and giggled at her, but not as much as a certain group of Slytherins standing by the Charms classroom.

Draco Malfoy just smirked at her, while Pansy and her group of girls shrieked in laughter and began pointing at her.

"Well, Ginerva, I must say, green really isn't you color." Malfoy drawled.

Ginny glared daggers at him. She didn't know what made her more angry-the fact that he used her real name, or what he did to her hair.

"Don't act innocent with me. My hair is GREEN, Malfoy. I know you did this. So I'm giving you one chance to change it back." Ginny spat.

"I didn't do anything. Obviously, you just had some trouble getting dressed this morning." Malfoy sneered, while his group burst with laughter. Ginny was positively livid right now. Finally, thinking of a plan, she smiled sweetly, which seemed to shock Malfoy.

"Fine, if you won't admit it, I'll just have to make you." Ginny said sweetly.

"What-?" Malfoy started, but never got to finish. Ginny took out her wand.

_"GRYFFINDOR COLORA!"_

There a flash of light and Malfoy fell backwards. When he stood up, he looked in horror at the state of his robes. They were now red and gold instead of the regular black.

"It won't come off for another twenty four hours. Don't bother changing, all the rest of your robes are this color." Ginny said coolly, pocketing her wand. Malfoy glared at her. He walked up to her so they were only inches apart.

"This is war, Weasley." Malfoy whispered in a deadly whisper.

"Then may the best person win." Ginny replied.

"Oh, I will." Malfoy spat.

"Don't forget about that kiss you gave me. I intend to get you back for it." Ginny said, turning on her heel and walking off. She glanced at her watch, surprised, then dashed down the corridor. She was already late for her first class!

Ginny finally reached it and opened the door. Walking in, she received many stares. People were laughing and pointing at her. Trying her best not to hex them all, she made her way over to the seat next to Summer.

"Ms. Weasley, it appears your late. Ten points from Gryffindor. And...ah, I'm afraid green is not a suitable hair color--five points from Gryffindor." Snape sneered.

Ginny sat down, doing her absolute best not to blow. After a couple of minutes of embarrassment, the class finally settled down. Summer leaned over to Ginny.

"What happened? Why is your hair green?" Summer asked.

"Malfoy." She replied shortly.

Comprehension dawned on her friend's face.

"But I got him back." Ginny said.

Summer raised her eyebrows, waiting for her to say more.

"You'll see during lunch." Ginny said, turning to make her potion.

**'This is war, Weasley." Malfoy's voice rang through her head.**

_'Oh, you have no idea what you just got yourself into Malfoy.'_ Ginny thought.

After a few minutes of silence, Summer spoke up.

"So, what happened after?"

"Well, he declared war. Trust me, he won't win. If it's a war he wants, it's a war he'll get." Ginny said.

"So what prank are you going to play?" Summer asked.

Ginny smiled. "It'll be something big. Just so Malfoy knows what he got himself into, in case he wants to back out now."

"Any ideas?"

"For that, we'll need the Golden Trio." Ginny replied simply. Summer grinned.

* * *

Ginny and Summer were sitting with the Trio during lunch, telling them what had happened.

"That git was in the Gryffindor Common Room?" Ron asked disgusted.

"That's beside the point, Ron." Ginny said impatiently. "I need to play a blow away prank to tell him I mean business."

Hermione seemed to be in thought. "Well.....Harry, Ron, and I were going to play a prank on the Slytherins, but why not do it to help you? Okay, to pull this off, your going to have to lay low for awhile, Ginny."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"If you don't he'll guess what your up to." Hermione explained.

Ginny nodded.

"This should be fun." Summer said.

"Don't worry, Ginny. You got the best helping you." Harry said, nodding toward her. Smiling, Ginny nodded.

"Thanks." She whispered. Harry gave her one of those smiles that made her knees feel like jelly.

"Well, we should probably go to class. We'll talk about this later." Hermione said.

The rest agreed. On their way out of the Great Hall, they split up. Ron and Hermione said they had to handle some things, while Summer ran off with them, standing a little close next to Ron to make Ginny comfortable.

"So, I guess that leaves us. I'll walk with you to your next class, in case Malfoy tries anything." Harry said, smiling.

Ginny didn't like being treated like a little girl, but it was a chance to talk to Harry, so she didn't complain.

"Come on, I'll show you a shortcut." Harry said, taking her hand. Trying not to blush, she agreed.

They headed off. They were half way there, when Harry stopped.

"Why'd we stop?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, no reason. Er....Gin, I have to ask your something." Harry said, looking uncomfortable.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. "Yes?"

"That kiss yesterday.....between you and Malfoy....it wasn't real, right?" he asked.

Ginny stared at him incredulously.

'_No! I'd rather be kissing you, Harry! But your to blind to see it!'_ Ginny's mind screamed.

"Of course not, Harry! There's only person I'd even consider kissing." Ginny blurted out, instantly regretting those words.

"I see. Who's the lucky guy?" Harry asked. "Do I know him?"

Ginny blushed. Only Harry could make her stutter like this. "Er....a-actually, y-you do."

He looked at her. They looked into each others eyes for a moment. Then something happened-- something Ginny had been dreaming about for years-

Harry bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Ginny closed her eyes, savoring the moment. It was short, but a kiss nonetheless. Ginny opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Er...I-I'm sorry-" Harry started.

Ginny laughed nervously.

Harry smiled.

"I need to go to class. I'll see you later, Gin." Harry said, taking off in the other direction.

"Yeah....see you Harry." Ginny replied. Smiling to herself, Ginny took off, remembering to talk to Hermione later.

Ginny left, not noticing that Malfoy stepped out of the corner, grinning.

"Oh, Weasley, you just made my job a lot easier." He said to himself, already plotting his next prank on the girl.

* * *

****

**A/N. Yes, I'm not good at writing kissing scenes..sorry about that! Anyways, sorry this chapter took awhile, I'm slowly running out of ideas. Don't forget to review please! The more reviews I get, the fast I'll post the next chapter. Til next time,**

**Luv ya,**

**Amour-Lily**


	6. Bringing me downthink again!

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. As always, I love getting all of your reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Kittybro- So, seeing as you're a natural GWDM fan....I'll have no choice but to pair her up with Harry Potter!! Lol I'm kidding. There are going to be a lot of twists and turns, who knows who she'll end up with? Well, I know, but that's beside that point.**

**Jessica Grange- Yay, I'm glad I changed your mind! Well, I may not be a huge fan of them myself, but hey! That's okay. I'm glad you loved my last chapter, I feel so loved. Hope to see some more reviews from you!**

**Cutiepiethesecond- Yep. Ginny's with Harry....for the moment. Heh heh heh. The two endings is a great idea, thanks so much for it!**

**Lion's Roar- Yeah, she isn't too bad with both, is she? Hope see get more reviews from you!**

**Kari-potter12- I like your story more. Lol. I need to see more updates from you. I'm getting impatient!**

**Br34- Well, here's your update! I hope your enjoying the story.**

**Okay, enough of that, I'll let you read the story now.**

**Chapter 6 Bringing me down....think again!**

Ginny beamed as she once again, and for the last time, stepped into the Slytherin common room. _Nothing _could bring down her mood. She stepped in and saw Malfoy standing there, in red and gold robes, smirking at her.

She walked over to him and looked at his robes critically.

"I'm not very keen on the idea of you wearing red. It doesn't fit." Ginny commented.

Malfoy had to hold the urge to curse her right there. He had bigger things to do. Ginny looked up, satisfied at the annoyed expression on his face.

"What do you want me to do tonight?" Ginny asked, she figured he would make it really difficult for her since it was her last night.

"Go clean my dormitory." Malfoy said.

Ginny shrugged. '_It's not that horrible.'_ She thought, making her way up the stairs, Malfoy right behind her.

She stepped into the room and began picking up a few things. Malfoy just sat on the bed, watching her. Ginny was starting to get annoyed with him just staring at her.

_'Doesn't he have anything else to do?'_ Ginny thought angrily.

"Malfoy, what are you staring at?" Ginny asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"How's Potter?" he asked. It took Ginny awhile to register this thought through her head.

"Why?" She asked slowly.

Malfoy smiled and slowly advanced toward her. Ginny was getting a little unnerved and stood up.

"M-Malfoy? What're you doing?" she asked, trying to sound angry.

He didn't say a anything, just slowly advanced. Ginny began to back up until her she was cornered against a wall. Still, Malfoy kept on coming closer. Finally, he was barely a foot away from her.

She expected some kind of curse or hex or something. But what happened caught her off guard. Malfoy leaned down and kissed her. Ginny didn't know what she was doing—

Next moment, she realized, she was kissing him back. She didn't want it to end. But it did. It only last for a few seconds. Ginny realized that she had her arms around Malfoy's neck.

Turning red, she put her hands by her side. Malfoy only grinned.

"I don't think Potter will be to happy with you if he found out what happened," Malfoy said, his eyes flashing maliciously, "Especially, when it was just hours ago when he kissed you also."

Ginny gaped at him. It all fit. _'I kissed Malfoy.' _Ginny thought. _'I finally get Harry to notice me and then I go kiss Malfoy-'_

"I didn't kiss you. You came onto me." Ginny said fiercely, refusing to take the blame.

"I did, but you accepted. You didn't push me away like last time." Malfoy replied coolly.

"Harry won't believe you." Ginny whispered, trying to convince herself as much as him.

"Not right away he won't. But eventually, he'll go to you for answers. And you, Weasley, are a horrible liar. He'll see right through you. Tell me, was it all worth it? Will your friends respect you then?" Malfoy asked, smirking still.

"They will. Unlike you, my friends care!" Ginny shouted, but she wasn't fully convinced.

She then fled from the room, without looking back. She ran out of the common room and through the corridors. She kept on running until she couldn't run anymore. She collapsed on the wall, sliding down and hiding her face in her knees.

"How did I let that happen?" she wailed.

After sitting there for what seemed like hours, she finally got a hold of herself. She wasn't upset anymore, she was angry. Rage such as she never felt rushed through her.

She stepped in the Gryffindor Tower and right up to Hermione, who was, surprisingly, studying.

Hermione looked up. She beamed.

"Harry told me! Ginny, this is wonderful! You've fancied Harry for a long time. So, are you two planning of going to Hogmeade?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. You and Ron can go together, too. It'll be a double date." Ginny said slyly.

Hermione instantly turned red. "But Ginny....Ron and I-"

"Oh, please! You've fancied him since fourth year! I won't go with Harry on a date unless you and Ron come to." Ginny stated triumphantly, she then put on a sad face, "And I know you wouldn't want me to miss a date with Harry."

Hermione laughed. "I'll think about it."

"Good. Because there's something else we need to do." Ginny said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That prank we were going to play on Malfoy. It can't wait. I want it done now." Ginny said.

Hermione looked slightly taken aback. "Why so soon?"

"Just trust me. He needs to pay."

"You want it done tomorrow? Ginny, it could always wait-"

"It can't. Hermione, you don't understand. I mean business. He needs to know that. It has to be done tomorrow."

Hermione looked at her friend.

"Please?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled. "Of course."

* * *

****

**A/N. There you go! Sorry it's so short. I promise the next time I update it'll be long! Til then, review please!**

**Love always,**

**Amour-Lily**


	7. Day Full of Pranks

**Hey! Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to:**

**Cutiepiethesecond- Ahh, yes, I am evil for keeping you in suspense lol. One of the many joys of writing my own stories! Thanks a bunch, I'm glad your liking this. Oh, and I can email you? Really? Expect tons of emails from me really soon lol. I'm slowly running out of prank ideas.**

**Kari-Potter12- Ha! You thought the last prank on Draco was bad....wait til you read this chapter! I feel like being mean to him.**

**MissBlueAngel- Here you go! The lovely prank(s). Though their not the best, you have to excuse me, I don't have the most creative mind!**

**Jessica Grange- Here's the next chappie! Ron and Hermione....cutest couple in HP land! Woo hoo, Ron and Hermione foreva! Wow, I'm getting too into this. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Kittybro- I know!! The chapters are soo short! For my other story 'As time goes on', those chapters are LONG. I'll make the chapters longer, promise!**

**Lauren Booth- Ah, but keeping you in suspense of so much fun! Lol, okay, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 7 Day full of pranks**

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood under the invisibility Cloak in the early hours of the morning.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded defiantly. "Malfoy should watch his back. Not an hour will go by where he won't get pranked today."

The four set off to the Slytherin Dungeons. They made their way into the common room and into Malfoy's dormitory. There he, Crabbe, Goyle, and two others who Ginny didn't recognize, were sleeping peacefully.

Ginny slowly took out a bag and opened it. Ron gasped.

"Where did you get those?" Ron asked.

"Sirius's house. Remember when we were cleaning it out and we came across those huge spiders? Well, Fred and George took some and sold some to me." Ginny explained, trying not to look at Harry as she mentioned his godfather's name. She walked over to Malfoy's bed. She drew back the curtains and held the bag of spiders over his head.

Somewhere nearby Ron made an odd sort of noise. Ginny knew he was battling with his fear of spiders and his hate toward Malfoy. Finally, he said in an undertone, "Do it, Ginny."

Ginny took out her wand, and in gold letters around them room she wrote, '**Think twice before challenging me, Malfoy.'**

Ginny stood over Malfoy, and after taking a huge breath, dropped the bag of spiders on the foot of his bed. Instantly, spiders the size of saucers came crawling out. Disgusted yet satisfied, Ginny and the others sprinted toward the door. They slammed it shut and ran out of the Slytherin Common Room. When they made their way out of the dungeons, they stopped to take a breath.

"That....was....bloody brilliant." Ron panted.

"And there's more to come." Hermione said between huge gasps of breath.

They suddenly heard a huge scream, which sounded an awful lot like Malfoy.

Harry grinned. "I see he found the spiders alright."

The four laughed and made their own way back to the Gryffindor Tower. Ginny smiled at her friends. '_This is going to be an interesting day.'_

__

* * *

Ginny was sitting next to Summer during lunch and was talking animatedly to her.

"You did that to Malfoy?" Summer gasped.

Ginny nodded proudly. "That's not all though."

"What else?"

"You'll see in a moment. He should be coming in here any moment."

Right on cue, Malfoy came into the Great Hall, wearing red and gold robes, and was absolutely fuming. He stalked over to Ginny.

"Weasley! I love you! I don't ever want you to stop playing those brilliant pranks on me again!" Malfoy yelled, then instantly shut his mouth, looking confused. Most of the Great Hall went quiet now, each looking confused.

Just then, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came walking in, laughing openly.

"Blimey, Harry, I'd say you have competition!" Ron laughed, taking a seat next to Summer, making her blush.

"Ginny?" Summer asked quietly, obviously waiting for an explanation.

Ginny just shrugged. "I put a charm on him so he would say the completely opposite of everything he wants to say. It'll last for twenty-four hours." She said indifferently, then, turning to Malfoy, she added, "So, how was your morning?"

"Keep talking, Weasley! I know it wasn't you who put those lovely spiders in my room this morning! And I don't intend to get you back!" Malfoy yelled, then grew frustrated at his choice of words.

Ginny giggled along with the Great Hall.

"Potter!" Malfoy snarled, turning to Harry, and Ginny felt a sense of dread, "Did you know your lovely girlfriend didn't kiss me yesterday in the Slytherin room?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I'm aware that she didn't, Malfoy. I'm sure Ginny has better taste than that."

Ginny purposely didn't look into Harry's eyes, but instead looked at Malfoy, and her eyes grew hard. Giving up on trying to talk normally, Malfoy stalked away, sending the group a death glare as he left.

When he was gone, Ginny leaned forward, looking at the trio.

"Phase three should begin any moment." Ginny whispered.

"Have fun." Summer said, though Ginny caught the hint in her voice.

Smiling, she turned to her friend, "Summer, would you like to come along?"

Summer beamed. "Of course!"

The five got up and made their way out of the Hall, while the rest of the hall—except the Slytherins—were clapping.

The five walked out, hoping to spot Malfoy.

"Y'know, maybe we should have put a charm on him so he should say the first thing on his mind." Hermione suggested.

"No, then he'd be using all sorts of 'colorful words', as you would put it, Hermione." Harry replied, smiling at her and putting his arm around her.

Ginny felt a tinge of jealously, but tried not to. After all, the two were only friends, Hermione was head over heels for Ron.

_'Yeah, nothing to worry about.'_ Ginny thought.

"Do you have the doll?" Hermione asked Ron. He reached in his bag and took out a tiny doll that looked like Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione put her wand to it and muttered a few words. After that, the doll came to life.

"Now, go find Draco Malfoy." Hermione instructed. The doll was began skipping down the hall..

Hermione stood up, than looked at the others. "Well, I think that's enough for the moment. We should probably go to the library and finish Snape's essay."

Summer looked a little apprehensive. "Actually, I have to go meet someone somewhere. I'll see you."

Summer walked off, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to walk to the library.

"Ginny, what made you change your mind about doing it right away? Two days ago you agreed to wait awhile, then, next minute, you come in ranting about how it can't wait. Did something happen?" Hermione asked, while she set down her books and the others sat down on a table.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "Well....yes...something did happen."

She instantly regretted those words. Harry's eyes flashed in anger, Hermione got that concerned look on her face, while Ron's hands curled into fists.

"No! He didn't threaten me or anything.....I just....accidentally hit him last night. You know, he insulted my family again, so I just hit him. I was so angry with him I wanted to play this prank on him as soon as possible." Ginny lied hastily.

Ron and Hermione seemed to relax, but Harry didn't seem convinced. That was one thing that annoyed her. Harry had the ability to see right through people. No doubt he would ask her about it later.

Just then, the library door slammed open, and a red-faced Draco stomped up to them, looking livid. Without wanted to speak, he pointed to the doll following him. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione burst into laughter.

The tiny doll of Pansy was following Draco, yelling out bizarre things like, "Dracooo, will you pleeease go out with mee?" and "Will you marry mee?" and "Draco! Say something to me!"

Malfoy didn't seem pleased at all.

"Don't make it go away!" He shouted, then growled in frustration that the charm was still placed on him.

Ginny burst into fits of giggles while smiling sweetly at Malfoy. "You don't like it? I thought it was rather sweet of Pansy."

Giving the group a death glare, Malfoy stalked out of the library. The appearance of him had them talking for hours.

"Did you see the look the git's face?!"

"Did you see the doll?"

"Did you see Madam Pomfrey throw him out of the library after trying to slam the door?"

"Show's him! The bloody git!"

"Ron! Don't use foul language in front of me!"

"Ah, come on, Hermione! That's like me telling you not to study in front of me!"

"There's a difference!"

"No there isn't!"

"There is!"

Harry and Ginny laughed even harder as Ron and Hermione argued.

Just then, Harry leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear, "I have something to show you. Meet me in the Common room at midnight."

Giving her one last smile, he turned around and took out his Potions homework. Ginny just smiled back. Could it get anymore perfect?

With underestimating Draco Malfoy, things can go downhill quickly.

**A/N. How'd you like it?! Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I'm sorry, the chapters are getting short. I'll fix it right away! I'm trying to post as many chapters as possible since school is coming and I won't be able to post much. Anyways, don't forget to review!**

**Love always,**

**Amour-Lily**


	8. Talks in Riddles

**Sorry it took so long! I explained everything at the bottom. Anways, thanks to:**

**FemmeDraconis- I made this one a bit longer. Really? You think their all action packed? Yay! I'm glad I'm not boring you lol.**

**all improvviso amore- Hey! I'm soo happy you like it! Oooh, what Malfoy does to Ginny? Heh heh, let's just say, if you felt bad for Malfoy, your heart will go out to Ginny when you see what happens to her!**

**cutiepiethesecond- Your ideas are awesome! Next chapter, all the credit goes to you for the brilliant ideas! Thanks a bunch! Your awesome!**

**Munkiebutt- Woo, you reviewed alot of times! Thank you! I'm soo glad you like it! I loved reading your reviews!**

**MissBlueAngel- I'm sorry!! I updated as fast as I could. You'll have to forgive me, okay? Enjoy this chapter!**

**Lucy Saints- I made it to your favorites?! YAY! Thank you! You just made my day lol. Ah, and for April Fools day, my dumb school won't let me play any pranks! most of the time that day is on a school day. Not fair! Anyways, thanks for your vote on the pairing! Hope to see more reviews from you!**

**Chapter 8 Talks in riddles**

It was starting to get late. Ginny decided she had better meet Harry as they planned. Her heart was bursting with excitement. Last time they had talked face-to-face he had kissed her. Could he possibly want to ask her out now? Ginny could feel herself blush the more she thought about it.

She finally met him near the Entrance Hall There stood Harry, smiling down at her. She felt her heart beat a thousand times faster.

_'Stay calm. Don't do anything embarrassing.'_ She thought to herself. She stopped in front of him, smiling. _'I must look so stupid!'_

"So, would you like to take a stroll outside?" Harry asked, offering her his arm, "Everyone else should be at dinner by now."

She smiled and took his arm. "I would love to."

The two walked out and closed the doors behind them. They got to the bottom of the steps when Harry stopped to look at her.

For awhile, everything was quiet, Harry spoke.

"Listen, Ginny, I just wanted to say that....well sorry. You know, for not inviting you on any of our pranks. You've proved that you have brilliant ideas, I don't know why we never thought of inviting you before."

"Well, you know, today, you three helped me a lot. Most of them were Hermione's ideas." Ginny said.

Harry smiled.

Ginny then cleared her throat. "Harry, I've been meaning to ask you something all summer."

He gave her a wary look. "What was that?"

Starting to feel uncomfortable, she looked away from him. "Well.....ever since you came back from school, you've been different. Everyone sees it. Over the summer, when we spent it at the Grimmauld Place-"Harry got a cold look on his face, but this didn't faze her, "you would spent most of the time in your room with Ron and Hermione. Sometimes even Fred and George.

"All of us thought you needed some space, but Fred and George would never tell me what you five were talking about. Then, we come back to school and its all pranks and smiles! As if last year never happened. I don't see what happened to make you change your mind."

For awhile, Harry stayed silent. A long time, actually. Ginny finally got the nerve to turn around and look at him. He wasn't looking at her; he was staring at the sky. It was a nice breezy night and some stars were starting to come out.

"Harry?" Ginny called timidly.

He sighed and turned to her. Only Harry wasn't smiling. In his eyes showed grief and pain, but he was also staring at her wearily.

"Listen, Gin, I don't know if I ever told you, but my dad and his friends—meaning Lupin and Sirius— "--Ginny didn't dare mention Pettigrew—"They were pranksters. Everyone at Hogwarts knew them. People always told me how much I'm like him. So, I don't know, I thought it was time for me to....follow in his footsteps, I guess you could say." he explained.

"But how'd you get Hermione and Ron to go along with it?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we're in a war, aren't we? Everyone at Hogwarts could do with a few laughs. Hermione wasn't sure at first, but in the end she agreed. And Ron was happy for any excuse to do something to the Slytherins. Expecially after that song they made last year during the Quidditch season. Then we went to the experts: your brothers. That's pretty much it.

"I thought that if I could block everyone from the reality of this war, even if it was for a few minutes, it would be worth losing some house points or getting a detention."

"I see." Ginny whispered. She really couldn't think of anything to say.

"Listen," Harry sighed, starting to look uncomfortable again, "I just wanted to talk to you about that—that kiss."

Ginny looked up at him, trying to push down that happy feeling that was starting to rise.

"What about it?" she asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"Well," Harry started, taking a step closer, "This is going to be a bit odd. But just listen to what I have to say, okay? Ginny, about that afternoon—"

Harry never got to finish. Just then, the doors opened to reveal Draco Malfoy staring down at them, smirking.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry snarled, as Malfoy descended down the stone steps.

"Oh, nothing." Malfoy answered, though he looked too gleeful for it to be nothing.

"What did you come out here for?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I could ask you the same thing." Malfoy retorted.

"If you came out here to spy on me—"

Malfoy gave a cold laugh. "Please, Potter, I have better things to do than to spy on you all day."

"Too bad you can't say the same for your father." Harry shot back.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. He looked like he would have given anything to curse the black haired boy in front of him.

"Listen, Potter," Malfoy said, trying to keep his voice even, "I just wanted to say that you had better get inside before Crabbe and Goyle tear your little sidekick apart."

Both Harry and Ginny eyes widened.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked in a panicky voice.

Malfoy gave another one of his cold laughs.

"The prat thought he could take on Crabbe and Goyle. Please! They nearly knocked him out last Quidditch game!" Malfoy laughed.

"With all the fat that they carry around they could knock anyone off their brooms!" Ginny spat, her voice starting to rise.

"They put it to good use, you must admit. I expect the Weasel is on his way to the hospital wing by now." Malfoy sneered, a gleeful twinkle in his eyes.

Harry wasted no time. He shoved past Malfoy and ran into the castle. Ginny made to do the same thing, but before she ran two steps, Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"What?" she snarled, trying to free her arm from his grasp.

"How was your snogging session with Potter?" he asked coldly.

"Why do you care?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom.

He let her go and shrugged, but still stared at her coldly.

"Oh nothing, I just don't think Potter will be too happy when he finds out you kissed his worst enemy." He drawled.

"I haven't kissed You-Know-Who." Ginny said coolly.

"You know what I mean!" Malfoy said loudly.

"No, I don't. I'm afraid you'll have to be more descriptive than that." she replied simply.

He let out a growl of frustration.

Smiling, she proceeded to walk up the stairs until she was inside the castle. Just then, Summer came running up to her, her blonde hair flying everywhere.

"Have you heard? Have you heard?!" Summer shrieked. Ginny opened her mouth, but Summer continued.

"I couldn't believe it! It was outrageous! Two against one! Okay, well, just to be fair, he was putting up a good fight. But then that bloke Nott got involved—than she did! Wow, I didn't know Hermione could hit like that-!" Summer ranting, until Ginny put a hand up. Ginny stared at her friend in disbelief.

"_Hermione hit someone_?" Ginny said loudly, pride filling her voice.

Summer nodded. "Your brother, Crabbe, and Goyle got into a huge fight after dinner. Ron was putting up a good fight until Nott came around. Then Pansy Parkinson got involved! Oh, Hermione was so angry! She came up and hit Parkinson right in the nose!" Summer gave out a laugh then continued, "Ron was hitting Nott pretty hard, but then Crabbe and Goyle came up from behind! Ron's nose looked awfully funny after that hit. Then Harry came! It was pretty entertaining until Snape got involvled."

Ginny groaned. "Snape? How many points have we lost?"

Ginny and Summer began walking to the Gryffindor Tower room.

"We lost one hundred and fifty." Summer answered.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "A hundred and fifty?!" Ginny cried, making some first years passing by jump.

Summer nodded sadly, but then smiled. "Harry and Ron promised to earn us back a hundred points for winning the Quidditch game, though."

"Still," Ginny said in a defeated voice, "We'll still be thirty points behind Slytherin."

Summer frowned. "We'll have to think of a way to earn more then."

"Password?"

Ginny jumped and looked up. She hadn't realized they reached the portrait. The Fat Lady was looking down at them impatiently.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Snuffles." Summer replied automatically.

Ginny sighed sadly as the portrait opened. She had the idea that Hermione had asked the Head Girl—who was in charge of all the passwords—to name it that. Of course, no one knew what it meant besides those who knew Sirius.

They walked in and instantly spotted a large crowd of people. In the middle, she guessed, was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The two fought their way through the crowd until they could see the trio.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked Ron, who was holding a pack of ice on his head. Blood was also dripping from his cut lip.

"He's still in pain. However, he wouldn't have been if he just would've walked way instead of fighting!" Hermione replied, shooting a glare at Ron. She had a nasty bruise on her shoulder and was attempting to brush her hair. It was so tangled it looked ten times fluffier than her usual bushy hair.

"Hark who's talking! You would've knocked Pansy out if I didn't drag you off her! You were glad to fight with her!" Harry said jokingly, smiled at his friend. His glasses seemed a little cracked and his hair messier than usual, but everything else was fine with him.

Hermione smiled. "Even the best of witches can't control their temper."

People in the crowd laughed and asked them to retell the story to those who weren't there. After five minutes of explaining, Ron finally stood up, stating he was off to bed.

"You're lucky I don't write to your mum about this!" Hermione called after him.

Before he shut the boys dormitory door, Ron called back, "You're lucky I don't tell McGonagall about this! You nearly lost Parkinson all her hair the way your were pulling!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Harry," Ginny said in a serious tone, "Summer told me you lost us a hundred and fifty points!"

Harry waved a hand dismissively. "We'll win the Quidditch game this week and win back those one hundred points."

"And what will you do to make up for the other fifty?" Ginny asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Hermione will just have to answer more questions in class." Harry stated simply.

"Ginny, you do know what this means, right?" Hermione asked, giving up and putting down her brush. She picked up her wand, muttered a spell, and her hair went back to it's bushy state.

"What?" Ginny asked. The crowd was watching with interest.

"We'll have to lay low on the pranks on Malfoy for awhile." Hermione answered.

"That was _you_?! Those pranks were brilliant!" a boy called over.

"Okay, fine. I'll take a break. I think I did enough for one day anyways." Ginny said. After Harry went to bed, most everyone else did, until there was no one else but Ginny and Hermione.

"Ginny, what did Harry talk to you about?" Hermione asked.

"He never got the chance to say. Malfoy walked in and ruined it!" Ginny said angrily.

Then, she turned to Hermone.

"Did he tell you?" Ginny asked eagerly.

Hermione looked at her friend. Her face was espressionless.

"It would be best if he told you in person." Hermione said.

"When will that be?" Ginny wailed.

"Just give him some time."

Sighing I defeat, Ginny stood up. "Fine. Two days tops. I'm going to bed. Night 'Mione!" Ginny called behind her.

"Night Gin." Hermione called back. Ginny made to close the door, when Hermione called her again.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happens, just know that I'll always be here. Everyone has Mr. Right waiting for them. He just doesn't show up fast."

After bidding each other good night, Ginny shut the door and crawled into her four poster bed, head swimming with questions. _'What did she mean? What did Harry want to tell me?'_

She finally let herself drift off to sleep, not sure what the next day would hold.

A**/M. Hey! Another chapter done. This chapter was supposed to be when Malfoy got Ginny back and everything, but the chaper would've been way too long. It would've taken awhile to read and I don't want people wasting what's left of their beautiful summer! But, I hope this one was long enough and not short like my other one's have been.**

**This one wasn't too good either, it wasn't what I wanted it to be. But like I said before, if I would've written everything, it would be way too long. I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it.**

**Little note: I don't know when the next chapter will be up. This is my last weekend before school starts. I won't have much time to write because I want to end my summer with a bang. I'll be working on the next chapter little by little, and with some luck, I'll have up by next weekend, or maybe even sooner! Til next time then.**

**Love always,**

**Amour-Lily**


	9. Your Revenge

**Well today's September 11. R.I.P to all those who died on 9-11. My heart truly does go out to all the families that lost their loved ones on that day and in the war. I've seen so many people waving American flags today. It juts made me so sad. Made me think, there are people out there in Iraq fighting! Sure, I might be hurting, but at least I have my family. No one I know has ever died. I have a house for the moment, and a parent and siblings who truly care.**

**My heart goes out to hose who lost someone.**

**Hope I didn't depress you all. Special thanks to:**

**Lucy Saints— Here's your update! I wrote this the longest time ago, but my internet was down so I couldn't post it. Here you go! And, if all things go as planned. Your favorite paring may or may not be here. Lol, I'm evil, I know, but I can't spoil the ending.**

**Cherryblossom203—I've been wondering where you were! Nice to have you back! Well,the hot weather isn't over for me. It's been around a hundred degrees and my school's still making me do P.E!**

**Cutiepiethesecond— You need not wonder any longer! I'm soo glad you like it! And, this is where you find out what Harry has to say. Enjoy! Some people may have been expecting it, but enjoy anyways!**

**FemmeDraconis—I definitely got my summer bang. Lol. Nope, I didn't get into too much trouble. But yeah, Hermione hit someone! I'm so proud lol.**

**Vinese—Glad to hear from you lol. There are going to be tons of twists and turns in this story. Hope to hear from you again!**

**MissBlueAngel—I'M SORRY!! I've gotten your emails but haven't had time to reply! My internet has been down. I'm sorry!!! Forgive me, k? Here's a next chapter to prove how sorry I am!!**

**Starlitestarbritelilsis—Here's your next chapter! I started half way on the next one. Wrote an outline of it in history class so all I gotta do is finish it!**

**I'm sure I've wasted enough of your time! Here's the next chappie!**

**Chapter 9—Your Revenge**

If Ginny would've known what the day held, she would've stayed in bed. It was Monday. After hearing Summer bustle around the room, Ginny figured it was time for breakfast. Waking up groggily, she reached for a pair of robes. After getting dressed, she was walking out of her dormitory while talking animatedly to Summer.

"The nerve of Malfoy! Honestly, what if Harry was going to ask me to the next Hogmeade weekend?" Ginny whined.

Summer smiled sympathetically. "Well, he'll have plenty of more opportunities to ask you, won't he?"

Ginny laughed. "With my luck, I wouldn't be surprised if he never got around to it."

By this time, they were entering the Great Hall.

"No, especially with Malfoy following your every move." Summer said in an undertone.

"What?" Ginny asked, bewildered.

She spun around to see Malfoy smirking at her. A little unnerved, she sat in front of Ron and next to Hermione.

"I don't like the look on his face." Ron muttered, keeping an eye on the Slytherin boy.

"Ron, Ginny can take care of herself." Hermione said impatiently, buttering her toast.

After five minutes of complete silence, Ginny stood up with her book bag.

"I'm going to Herbology." She announced. "I'll see you later."

She got up and walked out. As she passed by the Slytherin table, she could've sworn she heard Malfoy muttering something under his breath. She just ignored it. Maybe the boy usually talked to himself while eating.

Ginny was walking down the corridors now. _'Ginny, your getting so paranoid. There's no way that ugly git would try anything while Harry was there.' she thought._

A Hufflepuff girl passing by giggled. "What makes you think he would come to your rescue?"

Ginny stopped in her tracks. How did that girl know she was just thikning that?

_'Paranoid, Ginny. Your just paranoid.'_

"Ginny!"

Summer ran up to her, looking at her friend oddly. "Er....Gin—"

But Ginny wasn't paying attention. The Golden Trio was walking toward them. She couldn't help but stare at Harry.

_'Harry! He's coming straight toward me! What if he asks me to the next Hogdmeade trip? Is my hair alright? Oh, I wish I looked in the mirror this morning! I must look like a total wreck! Now he'll never go out with me!'_ Ginny thought in horror._ 'Oh, but he's just so adorable! He's so brave and just perfect.'_

Harry had stopped in his tracks, looking at her oddly. Ron was snorting in laughter while Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. Ginny looked at Summer, expecting an answer as to why everyone in the corridors were pointing and laughing at her, but Summer was shaking her head.

_'What?'_ she thought wildly. _'What are they all laugh at? Stay calm, Ginny.'_

Looking wildly around, she asked loudly, "What're you all laughing at?!"

The corridors were instantly filled with laughter. Going red, she turned to the Trio. Hermione was looking sorry for her, Ron was doubled up in laughter, while Harry was turning red.

"Ginny look above you." Summer whispered.

_'What are they playing at?'_ she wondered. She glanced up and gasped. Above her head was a sign, with the words of her thoughts. Ginny began to turn pink. _'They've been reading my thoughts this whole time.'_

As she thought it, the words appeared on top of her.

"About time you figured it out!" a boy called over to her. Ginny felt herself go red; she felt like she was going to cry from embarrassment. Instead, she decided anger was the best way to go.

"Who did this?!" Ginny shouted angrily.

There was a cold laugh that only belonged to one person—Draco Malfoy. He stepped up and looked at her.

"Did you honestly think you could get away with this, Weasley? Did you think I wouldn't get you back? A Malfoy would never be insulted or tricked by a Weasley." Malfoy sneered.

"And yet you were." Said Ron loudly. The smile on his face was gone. "Ginny got you ten times worse than you got her."

Malfoy turned to Ron and grinned. "This day has just begun."

With that, he walked away with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. For a moment, the room was quiet. Ginny just looked at the floor.

"Ginny--" Harry started.

But she didn't want to hear it. She turned out her heel and rushed out to her Herbology lesson. She entered the classroom and made sure to get a seat at the far end of corner so nobody would see her. She was able to catch some of the words people were saying.

"And then she just ran out!"

"No! Oh, Ginny must've been so embarrassed! She fancied Harry for a long time now!"

"Not that I blame her. I wouldn't mind spending a day with him either."

The girls giggled as they passed. Ginny kept her head low. She didn't dare think anything in case the spell was still put on her. Summer walked in but couldn't spot Ginny. She figured she needed some time to herself.

Two and a half hours later, the bell finally rang. Ginny jumped up from her seat and rushed out the door, not wanting to have to talk to anyone. She passed Malfoy in the halls, who smirked.

She walked straight up to him and glared.

"How was your day, Weasley? Mine seems to be going pretty well." Malfoy said pleasantly.

She opened her mouth to answer, but he just took out his wand.

"Senten Endo Slyther!"

Nothing huge happened. There was a flash of white light. When it disappeared, Ginny opened her mouth to yell.

"I LOVE DRACO MALFOY!"

People instantly stopped walking. Ginny put her hands over her mouth, looking terrified.

"Why, Weasley, this is so sudden!" Malfoy said dramatically. "I'm afraid I can't say the same. But don't worry, you'll find someone somewhere to take you!"

Feeling as if she was in a nightmare, she turned on her heel and ran. People staring, pointing, and laughing. She sprinted all the way up to her dormitory. There, she slammed the door shut and feel on her bed, screaming in frustration.

She sat there for a good few moments, until she heard a sound of someone banging their head against wood. Sitting up slowly, she realized that it was coming from her own trunk. Interested, she opened it. Ginny screamed at what appeared.

A tall, figure with jet black hair emerged from her trunk. His cold eyes stared at her. The same eyes that haunted her dreams since first year..

"No." Ginny whimpered, staring at the boy in front of her.

"Ginny.I'm your friend. I'm here to listen." The boy said softly.

Ginny just stared, not able to look away. The boy's face then turned cold—his stare piercing.

"Attack the Mudbloods!" He shouted. "Do it! Do it now!"

Ginny clamped her hands over her ears, trying to block out the voice.

"No!" she screamed. "This isn't happening! Please tell me this isn't happening!"

"Open the chamber!" the boy ordered.

"You're not real!" Ginny screamed. "This isn't real! Tom Riddle, leave me alone!"

But Ginny couldn't block out his voice.

"Kill! Kill!kill!"

"NO!" Ginny screamed, jumped off her bed, wrenched the door open, and scrambled down the stone steps,tears pouring down her face.

When she reached the Common Room, Hermione and Ron stared after her.

"Oy! Ginny!" Ron called, not noticing her state, "Harry's been looking for—hey!"

Ginny shoved past him and dashed out the portrait hole.

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted after her, but Ginny had dispeared from sight. Ron slowly turned toward Hermione.

"Do you reckon he told her?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, Ron." Hermione said softly.

"Well, he better not of! He knows he can't find a better girl." Ron said defiantly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

Ron turned red. "Except--well--you know I think your—"

Hermione laughed. "I know, Ron."

* * *

Ginny was sitting by the lake, sobbing.

_'It wasn't real!_' her mind screamed. _'He wouldn't come back for you. He wouldn't.'_

But Ginny couldn't stop the memories from appearing.

_Flashback_

"Nooo!" Ginny wailed, tears pouring down her face. "DON'T MAKE ME GO!"

"Get down there now!" Tom Riddle demanded.

Sobbing and screaming, Ginny felt herself enter the Chamber of Secrets.

"I hope you got a good look at the castle. You'll never see it again." Tom laughed coldly.

_Flashback ends._

Ginny began wiping her eyes furiously._ 'That was a long time ago. You need to get over it.'_ She thought to herself.

She felt someone sit next to her and she instantly jumped. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Gin, it's just me." Harry said soothingly.

"Harry?" she choked out.

Harry smiled. "Yeah. I'm really sorry about....well....today. Malfoy never should've put that spell on you. Your thoughts are yours and yours alone."

Ginny turned away. She could feel herself going red at the memory. "Er....yeah. Thanks for understanding."

"But I do think we need to talk." Harry said, shifting uncomfortably.

Ginny felt her heart lift. "Okay." '_If anyone can make me feel better, Harry can.'_

Harry sighed. "Well, I guess I should just come straight out and say it."

Ginny nodded. _'Hurry up and ask me! That way I can say yes and go pick my outfit for Hogsmeade.'_

For awhile, he was silent, staring up at the sky. Getting impatient, Ginny asked, "Harry?"

He once again sighed.

_'This is getting old.'_ She thought, annoyed.

Quite suddenly, Harry turned to stare at her, not noticing her red eyes or the look of anticipation on her face.

"Ginny, I didn't mean to kiss you." He said bluntly.

Ginny felt her heart stop.

* * *

**A/N. There you go! Next chapter is up! Please, PLEASE review! lol**

**Love always,**

**Amour-Lily**


	10. Beginning of Something Special

**Sorry it took so long! Authors Note is at the bottom of the story. Thanks to:**

**Lucy Saints—Ha ha yeah that was amean cliffhanger. So much fun though! Thanks for the long reviewed! I loved it so much. And, as for the boggart thing, you'll find out this chapter!**

**Jessica Grange—I'm wondering why Harry did that too. He's a mean little—pause—yeah.....so, lol. Well, you don't have to wait much longer! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Cutiepiethesecond—I agree, that was mean. I just love messing with you guys! Lol. I pretty much thought out the rest of the story. Well, the ending anyways. Now I just have to figure out how to get there. But for 'Just want to be me', I'm at a bit of a lost there. So, I'll let you continue and read this! Enjoy and review again!**

**Starlitestarbritelilsis—Lol yeah I'm mean. I had fun with that. Don't worry, this one won't have much of a cliffhanger. Still review though!**

**Cherryblossom203—Yeah, drama rules! Arh, my friend and her ex got me involved in his crazy dramatic situation....yeah I got really mad and told the guy I never wanted to talk to him again. Does that sound cruel? Well, if only you knew what he did. Email me if your curious and review again lol.**

**All'improvviso amore—I added you to me Alert list and waiting patiently......and waiting.....waiting.....gotta be patient.....I'm working on it.**

**MissBlueAngel—Ah, don't lose hope yet! Maybe there will be some GW/HP moments. Only, uh, don't expect any fluffy stuff in this chapter. Erm...mostly yelling. Yeah, I suppose I could have Harry tell her he didn't mean to kiss her, then Ginny on her knees begging him to have her, then Harry does. But, that'd be a bit outta character. Still, I hope you like this way better lol. As for Ginny's pairing, for all of you wonderful reviews it still remains a mystery.**

**Brillokatti—Wow! You gave the the best idea for that! I was seriously considering having Harry be Malfoy in Polyjuice! But then I thought about it and figured out that if I were to do that, I would have to change the rest of my ideas for the story. But I was very tempted to do it lol, really. Awesome idea! You should seriously make your own fic or something, that'd be awesome and I'd be your first reviewer!**

**Wow, that took me awhile to type. Okay, remember, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Chapter 10—Beginning of something special**

Draco Malfoy smirked as he mounted his broom. This was his best prank left. He flew up to the Gryffindor Tower. He already knew where Ginny's room was, so seeing his plan go into action wasn't a problem.Draco has put a boggart into Ginny's trunk, knowing the first place to run would be her room to cry.

_'Girls are so predictable.'_ Draco thought in disgust.

He flew up near a window, where he would get a good look at Ginny's room. Hovering for a moment, he heard a scream. Nearly falling off his broom, he turned to look inside the room and paled. Ginny stood staring at the figure in front of her—Tom Riddle.

'_Weasley's worst nightmare is Tom Riddle?? She's never come face-to-face with him!_' Draco thought. But instantly he knew he was wrong. He knew his father had given the girl the diary, he just didn't think she would still be haunted by it.

'_She's probably scarred for life_.' Draco thought, a wave of guilt taking over him. He watched as Ginny jumped off her bed and run out of the room, tears running down her face.

When the door slammed, Draco hovered there speechless. When he meant to hurt Ginny, he didn't mean like that! Sighing, Draco flew back to the ground. He would have to apologize.

Draco landed on the ground and began to walk toward the castle. When he reached the stone steps, he heard familiar voices.

"Ginny, I didn't mean to kiss you." Harry said.

Draco stopped in his tracks.

* * *

"Wh-what?" Ginny stammered, feeling as if all the air had left her lungs.

Harry looked at her apologetically. "Listen Ginny, I'm sorry—"

"No you're not." Ginny snapped.

"No, really, I feel horrible—"

"You should."

"Ginny, will you let me talk!" Harry said, frustrated.

Ginny just gave him an icy glare. "You have two minutes to explain why you used me like that."

Harry sighed and ruffled his hair, a habit he had grown over the summer. "Let me try." Harry explained. "I-I wasn't thinking, Gin. I had just gotten into a fight with Cho.....I was angry—"

"So you used me to get back at Chang?" Ginny asked forcefully. She disliked the Ravenclaw girl, but now she just plain despised her,

"No!" Harry said quickly, then looked down and sighed. "Well...I don't know. You know what happened last year....this year she's gotten more—er—fond of me. You know I don't like it when people goggle over me because—because—"

"Because you're the Boy-Who-Lived?" Ginny offered coldly.

"Yeah." Harry replied weakly. "Ginny, I would never do that to you on purpose. I wasn't thinking. I was just mad at Cho and ran into you right afterwards. It was an accident, Ginny. I feel horrible about it. Then, when Malfoy put that spell on you to show your thoughts—"

"Can we please leave Malfoy out of this?" Ginny asked through clenched teeth.

"Right." Harry said apologetically. "Ginny, I'm sorry. Honestly, I am. I would never do that to you on purpose, you're my friend—"

"I used to think that." Ginny choked out, turning around so her back was facing Harry. She lowered her head to try to hide the tears that were flowing freely down her face. Everything that had happened that day, with the pranks, Tom Riddle, and now this? It was just too much to take in right now.

"Ginny, I'm asking you to forgive me. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I swear." Harry said.

"Make it up to me?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Gin, with all the deaths and the war, it's hard. I wasn't thinking. It was only last week Fred was taken—"(1)

"I know!" Ginny cried.

"I feel like everyone's blaming me—"

"No, Harry!" Ginny screamed through her tears. This was all too much. Now she was bringing up Fred? "Don't you dare try to turn this around! Don't turn this whole thing into all about you. It's not! You're the one people look up to! You only paranoid! So, Harry, you want to know what kind of day I had? I'll gladly tell you! Malfoy hit with with some of the best pranks I'd ever seen. Oh, and you want to know what his last one was? The reason I'm out here in the first place? He placed a _boggart_ in my trunk!

"Yeah, you want to know what kind of form my boggart takes? Do you Harry? TOM RIDDLE!! Harry, you're not the only one that came face to face with him! Don't turn this whole conversation into you because it's not! Do you know what it felt like seeing that horrible face in front of me? Horrible, Harry! I bet you thought that I would be over it by now, huh? No, Harry. Now you know, I still have nightmares about it. Then, I run out here looking for a little comfort and you show up! I think everything's okay, that you can surely make it better, but no! What do you do? You tell me you were only using me when you kissed me to get back some Ravenclaw girl! And to think...I actually cared about _you_! Not the Boy-Who-Lived, but you, Harry Potter!"

By this point, Ginny was sobbing through her screams. She wouldn't be surprised if teachers came out onto the grounds because of all the noise she was making. She was face to face with Harry, but couldn't see him since tears was blurring her vision.

"Ginny? You saw Tom Riddle?"

"Was that the only part you heard?"

"Ginny....if you told me that earlier—"

"You would've pretended you cared and make me cry later?"

The forced herself not to sound so pathetic, which she thought she sounded. The tears were still flowing freely, but her sobs subsided. She could now see Harry. He was looking away, angry at himself for what he did to her.

"Just go." Ginny whispered, hurt in her voice.

Harry looked straight into her eyes, the look on his face was pleading.

"Please, Ginny, give me another chance. I don't want you to hate me—"

"Too late."

Those words made Ginny's heart break, but knew they had to be said. She knew she would probably regret saying them later, but didn't care. All she wanted was to be left alone to cry.

"I'm not strong, Harry." Ginny whispered slowly. "People think I am, but I'm not. I just saw Tom Riddle in my bedroom and now this? Please, Harry, just leave!"

"I could help—"

"You did enough"

"Ginny, just let me make things right."

"LEAVE ME ALONE, POTTER!"

Finally, Harry seemed to have gotten the message. He took a few steps back. He looked up at the castle doors and walked past Ginny. He stopped, gave her a quick hug and whispered, "Please think this over, Gin. I still care for you."

"Just not in the way I want you to." Ginny whispered back, pain in her voice.

Harry walked through the castle doors and shut them. Now, Ginny was alone. She sat on the stone steps and cried. Cried for Fred, for herself, for Harry.....she cried. She felt weak, but told herself it didn't matter since she was alone. Or so she thought.

While Ginny lay on the stone steps sobbing, a red headed boy opened the Oak doors and slipped into the castle, shaking with anger.

* * *

Draco sat rooted to the spot, not believing what he just saw.

'_Potter just told off Weasley.....ha! I could do some real damage with this_.' Draco thought. He got out of his hiding spot behind the bush and made his was over to Ginny. She didn't notice him until he spoke.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. '_Okay?! What did I just say? I'm supposed to taunt her for this!'_

Ginny looked up in surprise. At first her eyes filled with tears again, but she gave him a cold glare.

"Bet you thought that was funny, huh Malfoy?!" Ginny yelled, standing up.

"What?" Draco asked, looking at her bewildered.

"Putting that boggart into my trunk—bet you had a real laugh, didn't you?" Ginny shouted, looking down at him dangerously.

"You knew it was a boggart?" Draco asked. Apparently, this was the wrong this to say.

"Yes!" Ginny shouted. Draco began to look around, fearing the whole castle might come out to see what all the noise is. "I figured out it was a boggart! I hope your proud of yourself! I bet you heard the whole conversation me and Harry had to? Well then, what're you waiting for? Go make my life more miserable by telling the whole school! Go on!"

Draco sat, taken aback. He didn't move. Ginny sat down a buried her face in her hands.

"Er....." Draco said awkwardly. "If it'll help, I did hear what happened between you and Potter."

Ginny pointed toward the Oak doors. "Go on! Bet you can't wait to tell everyone how Ginny Weasley was totally humiliated! If you hurry up you can catch everyone before dinner."

Draco sat there, still clueless, and mind reeling. Slowly, and against his will, a strange feeling began to rise in his chest, a feeling he hadn't felt in awhile.

'_Sympathy.'_ He thought in horror. He looked at the crying form of Ginny. Part of him wanted to stay and comfort her, but the other wanted to run before he did anything to ruin his reputation.

Draco quickly got up and made his way up the steps, until Ginny's voice made him stop.

"How did this happen?"

Draco sighed. He just couldn't leave a girl to cry...sure he would do that to Granger, but she was too caught up staring at Ron she probably wouldn't have noticed he was trying to help anyways. He sat down next to Ginny and began to think.

"Let's see.....oh! You turned my common room red and gold. Afterwards, we got you in detention so you decided to get us back. It turned into some type of war, so I got you back by placing a boggart in your trunk. Apparently, you were upset and came out here crying then Potter showed up, telling you—"

"It was a rhetorical question, Malfoy!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "If you ask a question and don't want the answer, don't say it out loud, think it instead. That would do us all a huge favor."

Silence.

"Weasley, it was a joke!"

"Do you see me laughing?"

"No, I see red puffy eyes and—your mascaras running."

"Sod off, Malfoy!"

Then, quite suddenly, Ginny burst out laughing. She held her stomach while new kinds of tears rolled down her cheeks—tears of laughter.

"What?" Draco asked, taken aback by her sudden change of mood.

"S-say.....the last part—a-again!" Ginny said, still laughing.

Draco thought back. "Puffy.......mascara—"

Draco shut his mouth and turned red. Ginny stood up and wiped away her tears. After her giggled subsides, she looked at him.

"You do realize I've never heard a boy say 'Your mascara's running before'?" Ginny said.

Draco looked away, still a bit embarrassed by what he said. "I was only trying to make you feel better."

Silence.

"Why are you so quiet?" Draco asked, turning to look at her, his tone sounding very annoyed. Ginny just stared at him with round eyes.

"I never thought I'd hear you say those words." Ginny replied, still in shock.

Draco scowled. "I was taught manners, Weasley. I was taught that if I ever wanted to be married I would have to be kind at some point or another."

Ginny scooted away from him, looking disgusted. "You don't expect me to be your bride just because you were nice to me once, are you?"

Draco glared at her. "Don't flatter yourself, Weasley! I'm supposed to marry a pure-blood—"

"Which I am." Ginny reminded him.

"You're a blood traitor." Draco spat.

Ginny shrugged. "I'd rather talk to someone with the heritage like Hermione then some snotty pure-blood."

Draco shook his head in disgust.

"I want to know why your sitting here right now. You could easily go and tell everyone what you just heard. That could be the ultimate payback, right?" Ginny asked, staring straight ahead.

"Right." Draco replied, "But I said before, no matter what you think, I was taught manners, A Malfoy must never leave a crying girl or get involved in her personal life unless asked."

"That doesn't make sense." Ginny said, turning to look at him. "You made fun of me when Harry kissed me—"

"But I never told anyone."

"You call Hermione horrible names that used to make her cry!"

"Well, she's a mudblood. You're not."

Ginny stood angrily. "Well you can take your stupid rules and shove—"

"Weasley!" Draco interrupted her.

"What? You ruined a perfectly good rant." (2)

Draco smiled. Catching himself, he stopped. Ginny stared at him curiously.

Figuring he had enough, Draco stood. "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Potter. I never would have thought 'Saint Potter' would do anything like that. I won't tell anyone though. So if you hear anything, you should know it didn't come from me."

Draco made his way up to the stairs when someone caught his arm. He turned around to see Ginny looking at him.

"Thanks." She said. "And....well....I'm sorry. When I think about it, maybe I did bring this onto myself. I don't know. But thanks for understanding, really."

Draco nodded.

"So.....how about we end the pranks for awhile?" Ginny asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You mean stop the pranks on me so you can move onto pranking Potter?"

Ginny laughed. "You're starting to know me too well. That's exactly what I was thinking."

Draco put out his hand. "Truce."

Ginny grinned and took his hand in hers. "Truce, then. Did we just become friends?"

"In your dreams, Weasley."

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"We just met."

"Is it something deeper than that?"

"You don't want to be friends with me."

"Let me be the judge of that. Right now I'd prefer you over Harry."

"I don't want to get you killed."

"What?!"

Draco turned his back on her. "Good night, Ginny."

Draco took his leave. He opened the Oak doors and walked through, leaving a confused Ginny to stare after him.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "Men are weird." Ginny muttered to herself. She still felt angry at Harry and probably would be for awhile, but somehow Draco seemed to have lightened the load.

_'Who would've thought. Well, if he wants us to be friends, he'll have to stop calling Hermione a mudblood.'_ Ginny made her way up to the castle. When she entered, she made her immediate way to the Gryffindor Tower. Most people were still probably eating, so she would have the Gryffindor Common room to herself for awhile.

She turned a corner and heard yelling. Two voice she recognized anywhere. '_What are they doing?_' she wondered. She crouched behind a suit of armor while two figured walked her way, yelling at each other.

"You used her for _Chang_?!"

"Ron, let me explain—"

"For _Chang_, Harry? Honestly, Ginny's way better than that little—"

"How did you hear us talking anyways?"

"For bloody sakes, Harry! I used your invisibility cloak!"

"YOU USED MY CLOAK?!"

"YOU USED MY SISTER!"

"Fine, we're even."

Ginny couldn't help but snort at how dense Harry was.

"No, we're not even!" Ron yelled.

"What did I do?" Harry asked, sounding desperate.

"You used Ginny!" Ron yelled.

"Well you used Lavender to get Hermione!" Harry shot back.

"That's different!"

"How?!"

"Lavender isn't your sister!"

"She—wait......what?"

The two of them argued as they walked down the corridor. Their voices finally faded when they turned the corner, leaving Ginny by herself.

She got up from her hiding place and wandered back to the Gryffindor Tower room, laughing to herself. Both boys would probably be friends again in the morning, that's how it always was. Still, it was nice to hear Ron sort of tell Harry off, too. It was nice knowing he was on her side.

"Sltyetherin Lies." Ginny said when she reached the Fat Lady. The portrait door swung open and she made her way inside, collapsing onto the couch.

* * *

Draco collapsed onto his bed, exhausted from the day. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened back on the grounds.

'I _don't know why I was kind to her_.' Draco thought. '_Better yet....i don't know why she became a blood traitor. If she hadn't, I would've loved to have her as a bride.'_

Draco caught himself and shook his head. '_WHAT AM I THINKING?! Marrying a Weasley?! Malfoys and Weasleys haven't gotten along since the days of King Arthur!'_

Draco stayed in his thoughts. He heard his dormitory door open and close. Draco shut his eyes. He didn't even need to ask who it was.

"What do you want?" Draco asked wearily, not even bothering to turn around.

"The Master wonders if you are ready yet." The figure said in a cold voice.

"If I were ready I would've told you beforehand. Give me more time!" Draco said in an annoyed voice.

"He will not wait forever."

"He'll wait for as long as I tell him to!"

"Do not speak of him that way you insolent little brat!"

Malfoy turned around and took out his wand, pointing it at the figure.

"You wouldn't dare do any thing to me. He's told you not to. Tell the Dark Lord I'll let him know when to make my decision. If I join, I'll be treated with special honors when we win this war. I'm a fine duelist and know most about Potter than anyone. "

"He will not wait much longer. You're running out of time. If we do not get an answer in two weeks, the last thing you'll see is green." The figure said coldly.

He then stepped into the shadows and disappears.

When Draco was sure the person was gone, he leaned his head on the window and sighed.

"How am I going to get out of this mess?" he asked aloud.

* * *

**A/N. Okay, another chapter down. I'm really sorry it took so long. I went as fast as I could. Homework seriously has been a lot lately. Oh yeah, and I got my progress report two days ago. Yeah....let's just say I need to stop spending so much time thinking of what the next chapter will be about and focus more on the terms of math. Fun! Haha no. Anyways, I'm off to actually study.**

**Review Please! Can I get at least 10 more reviews before I post the next chapter? It'll make it go quicker lol.**

**(1) I didn't mention this in the chapter's before, but a month before Fred was taken and seriously devastated the /Weasleys and Harry and Hermione. That's why the Trio worked hard on their pranks, to keep everyone happy and their minds off what was happening outside the castle walls. **

**(2) i told my friend the same thing a few days ago. I was upset and when to go talk to him. In the middle, he's all, "You told me this before." So I looked at him and I said, "You ruined a perfectly good rant!" Yeah....random fact. lol.**

**Signing off,**

**Me**


	11. I don't need their approval

**Xo0FireBladeo0X—Hey! Was this soon enough? Sorry if it took a long time. I tried making this one the best I could, so review and let me know what you think!**

**Cutiepiethesecond—I never got an email from you!  Shame, really, I love hearing ideas from you. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Cherryblossom203—Never got an email from you either! Eh, am I that boring?  Well, what he did wasn't ESPECIALLY cruel, but still pretty high up there.**

**Lucy Saints—Yup, you were definitely right about the boggart. You got it first try too! Hm…did I make it that obvious? Okay, well, yeah, you'll see some of the human aspect of Draco in this chapter. Hopefully it'll explain a bit more. Oh, and for my math…..i have an A!! Woo hoo! Party!! Lol.**

**Starlitestarbritelilsis—Of course I'm going to include you! Your welcome though.  I'm so glad you like this story. And, well, as for the happy ending….would you hate me if it wasn't a happy ending? I can't make any promises.**

**MissBlueAngel—I know, you haven't updated in awhile! Ah, well neither have I, so I guess I shouldn't be talking now, should I? Anyways, don't worry about the math. Trust me, if I did it, you REALLY can. I swear it's a miracle I got an A last quarter. Now I'm wondering how to keep it up. Anyways, you BETTER be working on the next chapter! Please?**

**A/N. Okay, here you go. This chapter is going to be long. I thought this chapter over, and if truth be told, it turned out to be a lot longer than I expected. What your reading right here is only half of the chapter I thought about. It was getting way too long so I had to cut off. Don't forget to review please! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11-- I don't need their approval**

Ginny woke up the next morning, not quite sure what she was feeling. She was in a state of anger, hurt, shock, and disbelief. She had hoped that everything that happened the night before was a dream, but she knew she had to come to grips with reality.

"Ginny, are you coming?" Summer asked, poking her head through Ginny's four poster.

Ginny yawned and sat up. "Sure. Meet me down in the Common Room."

After Summer shut the door behind her, Ginny got up and began to get ready. As far as she knew, she had just became friends with Draco Malfoy the night before.

_'Pity,'_ she thought idly. The school had grown to enjoy seeing the two prank each other. Wrapping her cloak around her, Ginny made her way out of the dormitory. It was getting colder now. She was almost sure that it was going to start snowing soon. She reached the Common Room and spotted Summer talking to the 'Golden Trio.'

Ginny made her way over to them.

"Summer, are you coming?" Ginny asked casually, trying her best not to look at Harry, who was desperately trying to catch her eye.

Summer nodded, sensing the tension between the two. The two walked out of the Portrait Hole.

They made their way down in silence, which Ginny found a little odd. The two of them were very talkative around one another. Summer wasn't looking at Ginny; just straight ahead. Ginny found she didn't mind this too much. She let her mind wander back to the night before.

"Ginny," Summer spoke up.

Or not….

Ginny looked at her friend and raised in eyebrow in response.

Looking highly uncomfortable, Summer began to fiddle with her gloves.

"Where were you last night?" she blurted out.

Raising both eyebrows, Ginny replied, "I was in bed."

"No," Summer shook her head, "you weren't. I waited up for you last night because I needed help in Charms. It was around eleven and you still hadn't come. So….I decided to go and check on you…." She trailed off.

"And?" Ginny urged her on.

"I saw you with Draco Malfoy." Summer admitted.

This statement caused Ginny to stop. Students behind her also stopped in surprise and bumped into one another. Ginny ignored that complaining around her. She just stared at the girl in front of her.

"What? How? There was no one outside but us. I'm sure of it—" Ginny started to say.

Summer shook her head. "I saw it from a window that looked out onto the grounds."

"You were spying on me." Ginny replied angrily. It wasn't a question.

Summer looked at Ginny in the eye, unaffected by her anger.

"It's a good thing I did! You can't go around wandering with a Death Eaters son!" Summer cried.

"Don't tell me who I can and can't hang out with!" Ginny snapped.

"Ginny, don't be so thick," Summer retorted, "He's probably just using you to get to Harry! Think about it. Harry is his biggest rival and You-Know-Who. He's probably just using you to get closer to Harry so he can get revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Ginny asked heatedly.

"Honestly, Ginny. He's hated Harry ever since he's first came here. He's beaten Malfoy at everything." Summer said.

"Malfoy's not as horrible as you think he is! I mean, I thought so too, but after the talk last night—"

"You_talked_ to him?"

"Don't be sothick." Ginny said, mocking her friend's words.. "Of course I talked to him. And lucky for me I did. I just gained a really good friend."

"Draco Malfoy isn't capable of being anyone's friend!" Summer retorted, trying desperately to bring her friend back to her senses.

Ginny glared at Summer. Taking a step closer, Ginny began to raise her voice until she was shouting.

"Draco Malfoy was a better friend to me than Harry Potter everwas! Yes, Summer, you heard me right, so you can close your mouth. Draco was a better friend to me than Harry was in all the years I've known him! I've been nothing but nice to him and what do I get? He used me, Summer! Harry Potter used me and didn't even care. Now, Draco Malfoy, someone I've always been cold to—and you can understand why—he's insulted my family more times than I could count. After Harry leaves me there, Draco comes in and talks to me. Actually talks!

"I enjoyed talking to him, Summer. He made me feel a lot better. I honestly don't care what you or anyone else say. He's just a good of friend to me as you and Hermione are."

Summer stared at her friend in disbelief. "You're friends with him after one night of talking to him?"

"One night is all it took for me to realize he's not as bad as I thought." Ginny replied, looking at her friend in the eye.

"Not as bad as you thought?! Think of all the times he's insulted you and your family….think of everything he's done to Ron and Hermione and Harry! You can't tell me he's not as bad as he seems to be." Summer said loudly.

For a moment, Ginny looked away. "I don't know," she said quietly. "Summer, please try to understand. When I talked to him—I don't really understand it. But I know there's more to him than appears; I just have to find out what."

"Please, Ginny." Summer said desperately, "I know you mean well, but really. Please, hanging around with Draco Malfoy will only hurt you!"

"I'll do what I want." Ginny said quietly. She looked at Summer in the eyes. "If you can't wish me well or even support me, then I don't want to be friends with you anymore either."

Summer looked at Ginny, shocked. "Ginny, you don't mean that."

But the look on Ginny's face told Summer that she had meant every word. Summer turned around. With one last look at her friend, she replied, "Fine, Ginny. I hope you know that whenever you come to your senses I'll be waiting for your apology."

"Don't wait for one!" Ginny shouted as her friend disappeared around the corner. Ginny sighed and sat at the foot of a suit of armor. She didn't know what came over her—why she said the things she said.

_'And all for what? For Draco Malfoy?'_ Ginny thought.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. A part of her was telling her that she had done the right thing.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood behind the same suit of armor that Ginny Weasley was currently sitting in front of. He tried to understand what had just happened. A Weasley just stood up for him. Ginny Weasley. He didn't know what to make of it. He was grateful, but how did this look? He had to be defended by her? It wasn't right. 

The things she said had touched him, though a bit reluctantly. He didn't know why he was here anyways. All he wanted was to go down to breakfast. He didn't mean to overhear his name in their conversation, but couldn't help listening all the same.

Now, Ginny stood there looking upset. Sighing, he slowly stepped out of his hiding place…….

* * *

_'I just lost one of my best friends. For what though? It's not like Dra—Malfoy was here to hear any of it.'_ Ginny thought. She didn't know why, but she felt oddly calm for someone who just told their best friend that she didn't want to be friends with her anymore. 

"Open your eyes, Weasley." A voice told her.

Reluctantly, she did what she was told. She opened her eyes and screamed at the sight that met her.

Draco Malfoy was leaning down, his face inches from her own. She let out a short scream and scrambled back, only to hit the suit of armor behind her. Draco jumped and covered her mouth with his hands. People were beginning to stare.

"What are you staring at?" Draco shouted at them. "Keep moving or I'll take points from all of your houses!"

Grumbling, students began to head down to breakfast. When the corridor was clear, he eyed Ginny carefully.

"Couldn't have screamed any louder, could you?" Draco asked sarcastically, removing his hand from her mouth.

She glared up at him.

"What were you doing?" she demanded, standing up and facing him angrily.

"Down, Weasley." Draco said casually, only to make Ginny flush with anger, "Er…Ginny. I overheard your conversation with your Gryffindor friend…."

Ginny turned away. "And you just wanted to laugh at me now, did you?" she asked quietly.

Draco stared at her. "No. I suppose I just came to say….." Draco got a sour look on his face and was almost positive he would shock the girl at what he said next, "Thanks."

Ginny looked at him strangely, as if not believing what she just heard. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Thanks." He muttered. "But you do know you didn't have to end it with your friend just for me, right?"

Ginny gave him a small smile. "It wasn't fair for her to judge you like that."

"You telling her not to wouldn't have stopped her. She, being the stubborn Gryffindor that she is, would have thought the same of me as your precious 'Golden Trio.'" Draco said with distaste.

"I meant what I said." Ginny stated quietly, looking up at him, "I can't explain it, but something's telling me there's more to you than meets the eye. And I, personally, would like to find out what."

"Ah, I'm just a mystery to you, am I?" Draco asked, smirking.

Ginny grinned. "Maybe. But I think I just might find a friend on the way."

Silence followed her last statement. Ginny was also confused. Why was she doing this? Talking to the boy that had taunted her and her family ever since she could remember? Why was she talking to him, as thought she were friends with her?

She couldn't explain it, but somehow, it felt right.

"So," Ginny looked around, trying to break the silence, "I suppose I can't go down to the Gryffindor table. Summer probably told everyone what had happened and I'm not in the mood to be given one of Ron's lectures. Would you like to accompany me to the kitchens?" Ginny asked sweetly.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "Kitchens?" he asked.

"Kitchens." Ginny repeated exasperatedly, "You know, thoseplaces people cook in so others can eat."

Draco scowled. "I know what it is. I just didn't think Hogwarts had one."

Now it was Ginny's turn to raise her eyebrows at him. "How else do you think we got the food?"

Silence.

Ginny laughed. "Come on, I'll show you where it is."

With that, she was off.

She was running through the corridors and Draco had to try hard to keep up with her. She flew down two staircases, nearly bumping into McGonagall. Draco had to apologize for her since she just kept running as if nothing had ever happened. McGonagall had given him an odd look. He could see why. He wasn't normally seen running after a Weasley.

Finally, when they seemed to reach a deserted corridor, Ginny instantly stopped. A few feet behind, Draco came up behind her, panting.

"Do you realize you just nearly hit McGonagall?" Draco demanded.

"Oh, why would you care?" Ginny asked off-handedly, staring at the picture in front of her. "You've never cared what theHeadofmy housethought."

"You could've gotten me a detention! How would that look?" Draco scowled. "I don't care what she thinks, but when it comes to my school record, I'm forced to be kind to those I don't like."

Ginny didn't answer. She just kept staring at the picture in front of her. Draco gave a frustrated growl.

"I thought you were showing me to the kitchens? Why are you just standing there staring at a picture of a bowl of fruits?" Draco asked, giving her a glare.

She turned to look at him, then turned back to the picture, choosing not to answer him.

This wasn't something Draco was used to. Ginny reached up her hand and tickled the pear on the picture.

"Weasley—" Draco began, but didn't get a chance to finish.

The portrait opened to reveal a huge over sized kitchens, along with hundreds of house elves who were scurrying about, desperately trying to cook.

Ginny turned to him and smiled sweetly. She stepped in the kitchen and Draco followed. The portrait shut behind them.

"What would the friend of the great Harry Potter like, miss?" a house elf instantly walked up to Ginny and bowed.

Ginny giggled. "Dobby, you don't need to bow to me, you know that."

Dobby got up and smiled at Ginny appreciatively.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could get me and Draco—"

Dobby's eyes widened at Ginny's statement. The house elf looked behind her to see a smirking Draco Malfoy.

"So, this is where you ended up, did you?" Draco taunted, smirking even more. "This entire time you've been hiding at Hogwarts?"

"Malfoy." Ginny snapped.

"Dobby no longer works for young ungrateful ex-master! Dobby no longer has to take his insults!" Dobby yelled, catching the attention of some house elves behind him.

"Dobby…." Ginny began, growing alarmed at the argument folding before her.

Draco advanced on the house elf, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Malfoy!" Ginny snapped. She grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him back. Then, Ginny looked at Dobby and said in a pleading voice, "Please, Dobby, I don't want to start any trouble. I just came to get some breakfast. I won't let him bother you."

Dobby studied Ginny for a second. His smile returned and he walked off.

Ginny sighed and glared at Draco. She took a seat in a nearby chair.

"You couldn't control yourself, could you?" Ginny snapped.

Draco was just glaring at the spot where Dobby had been. Sighing, Ginny massaged her head.

"Draco," she began, "can you please not be the pompous, intimidating Slytherin you try to be? I'm really not in the mood."

To her great surprise, Draco nodded and took the seat next to her. She didn't really expect him to listen to her.

Truthfully, Draco had even surprised himself. He tried not to look at Ginny in the eye. He didn't know why this girl seemed to have this affect on him. Just then, Dobby came running back with a tray in his hands. The tray was full of eggs, pancakes, and marmalade.

Ginny smiled and said thanks while Dobby set in down. Bowing slightly, Dobby then wandered off. The two began to eat in silence. After awhile, however, Draco decided to break the silence.

"How did you find this place?" he asked.

Ginny, who had been drinking marmalade, slightly choked and set the goblet down.

"Er….sorry." Draco said awkwardly, slightly patting her back as she coughed.

"No, it's okay." She said quietly, her normally loud self was disappearing quickly. Now, she looked down at her goblet sadly.

"Er…if you don't want to talk about it—"

"No, it's fine." Ginny replied shortly. She sighed and looked up, "My brothers, Fred and George showed me this place before they left."

Draco looked at her confused. This wasn't anything to get upset about. But yet, here she was, eyes watering. She looked down and when she spoke, it sounded as thought she was near tears, "I know you must think I'm crazy, but it's just that ever since Fred was been taken—"

Draco stared at her in horror. Not at the news she had just told him, hel, he_knew_ that Fred was going to be taken before he was ever even happened! But no, what had him so horrified was being stuck in a room with a soon to be crying girl.

"But I miss him so much!" Ginny cried, a few tears rolling down her cheeks, much to Draco's horror. "I'd do anything to get him back. It's been so horrible without him….Mum is so upset…..it took her a week to get her out of bed! And George—he was in a state of shock when he found out! He went on a Death Eater killing spree until my dad had to come back and pulled him back. Dad—Dad tried to be strong, but I knew he was in so much pain. Ron—he tries to hide it but I know he sometimes cries at night!"

Draco tried to stifle a snicker at the thought of Ron crying.

"I miss him so much!" Ginny sobbed. Tears were rolling down her face uncontrollably now. "I miss his jokes, his smile, everything about him! I'd do anything to get my brother back!"

Draco felt his eyes water up and and blinked in surprise.Why were _his _eyes watering up?He put an arm around Ginny awkwardly, while trying to figure out why this girl crying made him upset also.

_'I want to help her get her brother back.'_ Draco thought.

As much as he hated the thought of helping a Weasley, he couldn't explain the strong connection he felt with this one. He hated it. He didn't want it. He thought that if maybe he helped her, he wouldn't feel a sense to protect her anymore. Hellthis is the first time he's even been in the same room with her without insulting her.

He let his thoughts drift somewhere else. How exactly was he going to help her? He knew of a way….but he didn't know if he was willing to do it.

Ginny looked up and noticed Draco's blank stare. Her sobs had stopped and she wiped her eyes, embarrassed with herself.

"What're you think—" Ginny started to say, but someone else's voice from the portrait hole interrupted her.

"Ginny! What the_Bloody hell_are you doing?!"

Ginny knew that voice. She spun in her seat and turned around to face a red faced Ron, an angry Harry, and a shocked Hermione. The 'Golden Trio' were staring at the scene in front of them.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted, stalking over to them. Both Draco and Ginny stood up. "What are you doing here with him?!"

"Ron…." Ginny began.

"Please tell me you have a good reason to be eating here with Malfoy!"

"I do—"

"I'd like to hear it!"

"RON!" Ginny screamed, trying to get his attention. "Please just listen—"

"What did you do to her?" Harry yelled. He came up next to Ron and glared at him.

Draco smirked. "I didn't leave half as much damage as you did, Potter."

Harry looked at him coldly. "What do you mean?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"After last night, I'd say you'd give the Dark lord a run for his money—"

Draco never finished his sentence. Harry ran and tackled him onto the table, apparently angered by that sentence.

"Don't ever compare me to him!" Harry shouted, hitting Draco.

"Harry!" Ginny cried. Ron looked at her.

"Ginny, what're you doing?"

"Ron, I was just eating—"

"With Draco Malfoy?"

"He's not that bad—"

"Not that bad?! Think about everything's he's done to us!"

"I can't explain it Ron, but I feel some sort of connection to him."

"Connection?"

While Ron and Ginny had their fight, Draco and Harry were wrestling each other on the table. They rolled off the table during their fight, with Harry on bottom and Draco on top, giving him the advantage. Draco raised his fist and hit Harry once.

In the midst of it all, Hermione Granger stood by the portrait, her mouth slightly open as she watched the scene in front of her.

Hersilence didn't go unnoticed, either.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, turning to his friend. "Hermione, you're the only one who can knock sense into her. Tell her she'll get herself in trouble by hanging out with that prat!" Ron pointed a finger at Draco, who had stopped hitting Harry.

Hermione was silent. She looked at Ginny and opened her mouth. But something inside Ginny snapped. She didn't want to hear anything her friend had to say.

She grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him off Harry.

"I don't need to stand here and be told what I can and can't do who I can and can't hang out with! Ron, you hang out with Harry and you know just how much trouble he gets you into!" Ginny shouted, making her way for the door, dragging Draco behind her.

"It's different." Ron replied.

"IT'S NOT DIFFERENT!" Ginny screamed, shutting the portrait behind her.

She didn't stop there. She stomped her way to the Great Hall, but then Draco pulled back.

"The Slytherin Tower is back there. I better get going." He said quietly.

Ginny gave a small smile. "I'm sorry."

Draco gave out a laugh. "Potter doesn't hit that hard." He remarked, gingerly touched the bruised area on his cheek.

She let out a weak laugh. "I'll change their mind. Just give me some time."

"I don't need their approval, you know." Draco said.

Ginny shrugged. "Right."

Draco turned around to leave. "Good night." He said quietly as he disappeared around the corner.

"Good night." Ginny whispered. She stood there for a few more moments.

**"I don't need their approval**." Draco words ran through her head.

Ginny suddenly smiled.

_'You know what,'_ she thought happily to herself,_ 'Neither do I.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N. YES! Do you realize how long that took me to make? Anyways, it's Thanksgiving Day. This thing didn't get posted until Saturday, sorry about. Anyways, PLEASE review because I've been working on this chapter all vacation, trying to make it just right.**

**Love always,**

**Amour Lily**

****

**P.S For any news on updates or anything, please look at my profile! I update ont hat pretty often to let you know what's going on. **


	12. How much I care

**Authors note is on bottom. Thanks to:**

**hot--Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it.**

**Cutiepiethesecond—Oh, I know what you mean about all the highschool things going on! Well…I guess I can't talk. All my junior friends tell me I should be happy because freshman don't get a lot of homework. Wow, if freshman work is easy, I'm going to HATE to see sophomore and junior homework! But really, I had a bunch of tests and projects due when we get back And now, when I get back to school, I have 2 projects in history and a research paper we'll be working on. He also wants to get us ready for the fair. I have to take a fitness test when I get back in P.E (that's actually kind of easy) and mid terms to study for! I would name more, but it'd take too much time. Well, I'm happy for Christmas break. Sleep, relax, and update all I can. Once I get back to school I'll be spending all my days studying. –-;. So….how bout you? lol really though, is my fic that good to where your speechless? Or is it a bad speechless? Either way, thanks so much for reviewing! Oh, and as for Fred, it was never really a scene in the fic, it was something I threw in for a nice touch.**

**Starlitestarbritelilsis—Oops…I said I wouldn't leave a cliffhanger? Ah….now I feel bad. I'm so sorry! Heh, but if you thought that was a cliffhanger, wait until you see this chapter. (smiles evilly) Oh…you threatened to take me off your personal list? Ahh (works ten times harder on next update)**

**MissBlueAngel—Hey. I haven't seen you online in awhile. WHERE ARE YOU? Probably off somewhere fun for Christmas break. Ah..I envy you.**

**Lucy Saints—Lol you're a curious one aren't you? (smiles) Okay, to answer your question: !) You'll find out who was in the room with Draco this chapter.**

**2) Draco did know about Fred being taken. That won't be explained until future chapters though. (which aren't very many)**

**3)Hahaha, well, as for the relationship and friendship….I promise that it will be a very unexpected ending!**

**Hope this answers some of your questions. If you have more just let me know and I'll answer what I can without giving the rest of it away. And thanks so much for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again.**

**Looony Moony—Hey! I'm so glad you like my fic. I hope you didn't want too long for this update. I went as fast as I could. Keep reviewing and I'll keep giving you chapters. Hope to hear from you again soon!**

**There you go.** Authors** note is at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12—How much I care**

Ginny yawned and set down her fork. She had just finished her dinner and was feeling a little drowsy. Shaking her head to try to wake herself up, she stood up and went to go meet Draco.

It had been two weeks since the kitchen incident and since then, Draco and Ginny had become very close friends. While there had been many fights in the Common Room with the Trio and Summer, Ginny still stood firm on her decision to remain friends with Draco. After getting to know him, Ginny found that she didn't mind his company at all. He was nice to talk to. She even caught him smiling a couple of times.

Draco walked up and met her. The two began to walk out of the Great Hall, attracting many stares. Others were taking the news of the newfound friendship just as well as Ron was. Ginny turned and caught McGonagall raising her eyebrows slightly at the pair. Ginny found herself trying to stifle a giggle. She figured Ron didn't tell her mum about it, if he had, she was sure she would've sent her a Howler by now.

"So I see we're the latest gossip around Hogwarts?" Draco drawled as they exited the Great Hall.

Ginny looked down so he wouldn't see her blushing. "We are. You should hear the rumors."

Draco gave a quiet laugh. "I've heard them. A lot of prats came up asking me why I would date Ginny Weasley."

Ginny forced herself to laugh as her mind drifted to the latest fight she had with Summer.

_Flashback………_

_"Ginny, this isn't right!" Summer screamed at her best friend, desperately trying to knock some sense into her._

_"What's so wrong with being friends with him?" Ginny shouted, her eyes flashing angrily._

_"I'm scared he might become more!"_

_Ginny looked at her friend incredulously. "What, fall for Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked, giving her friend a wry smile._

_"You could just as easily fall for him as you did for Harry, and I don't want you to get hurt!" Summer cried._

_"I'm just friends with him!" Ginny shouted._

_"I see the way you look at him!" Summer cried, ignoring her friend's comment, "It was the same look you used to give Harry!"_

_Ginny stared in disbelief. Was Summer serious?_

_"Come off it," Ginny snapped, "Summer, your reading into this too much. I want to be friends with Draco. If you can't support me then you can just get out."_

_Clearly forgetting the fact that they shared the dormitory, Summer huffed and stormed out, slamming the door behind her._

_Ginny sighed and sat down on her bed. Her face was red from anger and shouting so much. She laid her head on the pillow._

_'I won't fall for him.' She thought._

_Flashback ends………….._

Ever since the fight, Ginny found it hard for her to look at Draco in the eye. She would find herself turning red and get an odd feeling in her stomach whenever he was around her, which was pretty often.

"Ginny?" Draco asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Ginny blushed and smiled. "Sure. Anyways, how was your day?"

Draco shrugged. "Nothing special. That Thomas git kept glaring at me though."

Ginny laughed. "Er….we dated in the beginning of the year."

Draco smirked.

"Draco…"Ginny started, she could feel herself turning red, "There was something I want to ask y—"

"Ginny!" an all too familiar voice called her name from behind. Groaning, Ginny turned around to see Hermione Granger running toward her, looking worried.

"What do you want, Granger?" Draco asked coolly.

Hermione ignored him and purposely looked at Ginny only.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." Hermione replied shortly.

Ginny raised her eyesbrows while Draco seemed to pale slightly.

_'This thing with me and Draco has completely been blown out of proportion.'_ Ginny thought irritably. _'Now Ron's getting Dumbledore involved.'_

"He wants to see me?" Ginny repeated.

"Us." Hermione corrected. This confused Ginny. If Hermione was coming, it couldn't be about her and Draco.

Ginny glanced at Draco and was surprised to see that he looked paler than usual. Completely nonplussed by this reaction, Ginny bid good-bye to Draco, who grunted in response. Looking back questionably at him, Ginny and Hermione walked toward Dumbledore's office in silence.

That was, until Hermione spoke up.

"Er….you and Malfoy seem to be getting a lot fine." Hermione started.

_"Draco_ and I are getting along fine." Ginny replied coolly, causing Hermione to sigh.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry about all this. I haven't talked to you in nearly two weeks and—" Hermione began.

"I know." Ginny said quietly. "I just wish Ron and Harry wouldn't be so closed minded."

Hermione let out a laugh. "That's what makes Ron well…Ron."

Ginny laughed. "True. So…I've noticed you and my brother have been getting awfully close lately." She said slyly, caushing Hermione to blush.

"Don't be stupid!" Hermione said quickly, trying and failing to hide her blush, "We're only friends."

The two teased each other for a bit longer, when Hermione looked at Ginny seriously.

"I really have missed talking to you." Hermione said quietly. "We all have. Harry, Ron, and I."

Ginny had to admit she was touched. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Ms. Weasley! Ms. Granger! Do hurry up!" McGongall barked.

The two listened and ran toward her. Professor McGonagall was standing by the gargoyles, who had already jumped aside. Their transfiguration teacher was white and looked close to tears, which scared Hermione and Ginny slightly.

"Follow me." McGonagall ordered. Hermione and Ginny braced themselves and McGonagall opened the doors to Dumbledore's office.

The sight shocked them both. The office was packed. Ron and Harry were standing in front of Dumbledore's desk, and their confused looks when they turned to the girls told Ginny that they also had no idea what was going on. The entire Weasley family were sitting in chairs on one side of the room. Molly Weasley was sobbing into Arthur's Weasley shoulder, and Ginny swore she heard her cry, "Not my baby….not my son."

Eyes widening, Ginny suddenly felt alarmed. Arthur Weasley was desperately trying to comfort his wife, but he looked like he was in a state of shock. Bill and Charlie were behind them, both looked upset and lost. When Charlie looked up Ginny could see the tears in his eyes that he was desperately trying to hold back. Percy wasn't present. He had been quite embarrassed to talk to the family after the way he acted. But the one who shocked Ginny most was George Weasley.

He was standing a little ways off from the rest of the family. He was holding his wand and his fists were clenched so tightly thatthey were turning white. He jaw was and eyes were clenched tight, but Ginny could still make out a few fallen tears falling from her brother's eyes.

It seemed like most of the Order was there, too. Lupin, Moody, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Mundungus, Hagrid and quite a few others were there. Giiny felt her heart quicken. What was going on? Even Mundungus looked upset.

"Professor Dumbledore, there has to be something we can do." Arthur said weakly, holding his sobbing wife.

Albus Dumbledore stood behind hid desk, holding a piece of parchment and looking at them all sadly. Ginny and Hermione walked up next to Harry and Ron, while their transfiguration teacher went over and stood next to Dumbledore. It was Ron who broke the silence.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked loudly.

"We have recieved a letter from Voldemort." Dumbledore informed the teens gravely.

"A threat, more like." Charlie muttered darkly, glaring at the floor and tightening his grip on his wand.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the headmaster. "Sir…?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I will explain, but first, will the four of you take a seat?"

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry did as they were told.

Dumbledore put his face in his hands and sighed. Finally, he looked up, and stared at each of them in the eye one by one. "You are aware that Fred Weasley was captured about one month ago?"

Ginny felt her chest tighten. She tried to block out the memory, not wanting to remember. Ron looked down and Hermione made a small choking noise.

"He was captured," Dumbledore continued, "Trying to save Tonks in a raid. Ever since, I had no reason to believe that Fred Weasley had been killed. After reading the letter from Voldemort, I found out I was right. Fred is indeed alive."

Ron looked up hopefully.

"But," Dumbledore went on, "Voldemort had found a purpose for Fred. In the letter, he states quite clearly, that if Harry Potter is not handed over to him at midnight, Fred will be killed."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth at once while Harry, Ginny, and Ron looked at Dumbledore, horrified.

"No." Ginny whimpered.

At this point, Mrs. Weasley's sobs were becoming louder. Dumbledore put the note on his desk, and Ginny saw something crimson on it. Harry must've seen it too, because a moment later he asked, a little shaky, "Professor Dumbledore….is that letter written in blood?"

Ginny looked up at Dumbledore. As if not wanting to let everyone else know, he gave Harry the tiniest nod. She knew what he meant…._that_ was Fred's blood they had written with the note. Voldemort was serious. He would do anything to get Harry.

"But Professor," Hermione spoke up, teary eyed, "You can't give Harry over, can you? He's the only way we can win this war."

Harry glared hard at the letter in front of him.

"But we can't leave Fred to die either!" Ron shot back, wiping his eyes, trying desperately to hide the tears.

"We can't just hand Harry over!" Hermione cried.

Ron and Hermione continued shouting at each other for a moment, until Hermione gave out a sob and sunk to the floor, head in her hands. She was crying. For a moment, Ron stared, shocked, at what had happened. In an instant, he was on the ground next to her, hugging her and whispering, "I'm sorry," in her ear.

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Ginny would've remarked on what a cute couple they made.

"I'm sorry." Someone muttered right next to her, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Ginny looked up to see Harry glaring at the letter still.

"Harry…." Mrs. Weaasley choked, looking up to face him. "It's not your fault."

Harry gave a wry smile and laughed humorlessly. "Not my fault?" he repeated. "That's all anyone ever told me when Sirius died, too. That's a load of rubbish. You all blamed me, I know it. Then when Fred was captured….why wouldn't you blame me now? You know Fred wouldn't be in this position if he didn't know me!"

"It didn't matter whether or not he knew you, Harry." George said sternly. "We're in the Order. Either way they would've captured us for imformation about Dumbledore."

"So then why didn't they get Tonks?!" Harry yelled, pointing at her to make his point. "They wanted someone from the Weasley family because they know that I….I…." Harry trailed off, looking lost.

"Harry?" Hermione spoke timidly.

"I'm sorry." Harry repeated shakily. His head was down and his shoulders shook, as if he were crying silently. "I didn't want this. I didn't want Fred to be captured or killed."

"We know, Harry." Ginny said quietly. "Fred knew the risks of being in the Order. He did it to protect you.

Harry voice shook even more now as he gave a wild laugh. "That's why they all die, isn't it? To save Harry Potter. It's my fault. Another person is going to die because of me! Because they want to protect me."

Harry grabbed a lunoscope from Dumbledore's desk and threw it as hard as he could. It shattered into little glass pieces. "WHY DIDN'T I JUST DIE WITH MY PARENTS?! IT'S NOT WORTH IT! I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO DIE!"

Harry kicked the desk, causing it to shake. For a moment, everyone in the room was shocked. Harry hadn't gotten this angry since summer.

"I'M NOT WORH IT, DUMBLEDORE!" Harry roared, facing him. He kicked the stand which Fawkes stood on, causing it to fall and break. Fawkes flew up and looked at Harry, confused. "You started this Order to stop Voldemort, but now everyone's first priority is to protect me! I'M NOT WORTH IT! WHY WON'T ANYONE REALIZE THAT? I'M NOT WORTH DIEING FOR!"

"Harry!" Lupin said sternly, walking up to him. "Calm down, Harry. Let's talk about this."

But Harry, apparently, was in no mood to talk to anyone. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at Lupin, who stopped in his tracks and eyed the wand warily.

"Stay away from me." Harry spat, giving Lupin a harsh glare. Behind him, Moody had taken his wand out and was pointing it at Harry, incase he tried to do anything. "Stay away from me." Harry repeated. The anger was gone. PaIn and hurt was now the only thing in his eyes. He no longer sounded angry, just worn, tired, and, for once, scared. "You could be next."

With one more glance around the room, Harry turned and stormed out of the office, slamming the door as he left.

"Alastor, you may put down your wand." Dumbledore said quietly. Moody did as he was told. The room stayed in a stunned silence.

"Albus," McGonagall spoke up, looking at the door which Harry left in worriedly. "Someone should go after him—"

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence her. "I realize Harry would blame himself the moment we told him. But I think it is best if we do not disturb him. Mr. Weasley, Ms, Weasley, and Ms. Granger, you are now informed of what is happening. As far as I know, any four of you could be in danger. I will ask you to leave and go to your Common Room, which is where you are to remain until a teacher or someone in the Order tells you otherwise."

Ron's mouth opened in disbelief. "_Stay in the Common Room_? Our brother's going to be killed at midnight! You can't tell us to stay in our rooms! We have a right to know what's going on!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "You are to listen to your headmaster and remain in your room until we tell you otherwise!" she softened her voice a bit. "Your brother will be okay."

"You said that last year and look where Sirius ended up." Ron muttered darkly. He stood up and stormed out, Ginny and Hermione at his heels. When they reached the corridors, they walked toward the Gryffindor Tower.

"Where did Harry run off to?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ron only shrugged. Ginny looked out the window, trying not to let the tears fall. Hermione, however, was making no effort to hide them. She was crying silently, but freely. The tears ran down her cheeks. She would make a sob once in awhile, but other than that she was quiet.

"This is Malfoy's fault." Ron muttered darkly, and quite suddenly.

"What?" Ginny asked in disbelief. Was he actually blaming this on _Draco_?

"How else would You-Know-Who have known to use Fred as bait?" Ron asked, anger and hate evident in his voice.

"Ron, it's common knowledge that our family's really close to Harry!" Ginny said loudly.

"But Fred, Ginny?" Ron asked incredulously. "You didn't see the letter. I got a look at it before we left. It said that You-Know-Who knew this was an offer they wouldn't refuse, becausehe knew Harrywould die rather than let his favorite twin pranksters die. It's weird, isn't it? You'd think he'd go to me and Hermione, since we're best friends with him. But he chose Fred for some reason. And Malfoy…..he knew they were close. Harry and me were seen with him a lot in Diagon Alley over the summer. And Malfoy was always there, too, insulting us."

"Ron!" Ginny cried. "That isn't fair! Draco would _never_—"

"He's a _Malfoy_, Ginny!" Ron shouted. "Of coursehe would! You-Know-Who must've found out somewhere….and Malfoy is the only one who could've told him!"

"Draco isn't a Death Eater!" Ginny cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's more likely he found out from your dear old friend Draco then randomly guessing!" Ron roared.

Ginny turned to Hermione. "Hermione!" she said desperately, her tears falling freely. "Please, talk some sense into Ron!"

Hermione looked at her friend sadly, a few tears falling from her fac., too. "I'm sorry, Ginny. He has a point" Was all she said.

Ginny let out a sob. Every bad feeling she had just let itself out. All the pain, confusion, anger, frustration—it all let itself out. Her face now shining with tears, she looked at her brother.

"You only want someone to blame!" she screamed.

"And you only want someone to look after you because Harry doesn't fancy you!" Ron shouted back, knowing in an instance he had crossed the line.

SMACK

Ginny slapped Ron with all the strength she could muster, leaving a huge hand print on Ron's face. For a moment, Ron and Hermione looked too shocked to speak. Ginny, however, turned on her heel and ran away, crying hard.

* * *

Draco was standing by the lake. Before Ginny had left, she told him to meet her here. No doubt she would want to tell him what Dumbledore wanted. Draco had a clue, of course. He overheard his father talking, right before he was captured, about a plan to get Harry, if the one about the Department of Mysteries failed. After growing close to Ginny, though, he felt he should protect her. 

She also changed him, which was something that shocked him. He was taught not to care about anyone but himself, and to do whatever it takes to get power. Ginny told him otherwise. Maybe not directly, but by the way she talked to him. She had given up her others friends just to be able to talk to him, and, (as much as he hated to admit it) for the first time in his life, he felt he might actually have a true friend.

He heard someone sob behind him and swiftly turned around. In one moment, Ginny was hugging him, crying into his shoulder. Recovering quickly, he hugged her, not quite sure if this was the right thing to do—he never had to dealt with a crying girl before.

"F-Fred…I d-don't want him to die! But D-Dumbledore would never hand Harry over!" Ginny sobbed into his shoulder, holding onto him tightly.

Draco's eyes widened slightly. "What are you talking about, Ginny?" he asked, trying not to sound nervous. It was then that she poured out everything to him—Fred being captured, receiving the letter, what Harry had said, Ron blaming Draco, and how Ginny slapped him.

"You slapped him?" Draco asked with an amused expression. Ginny didn't see it. She was still crying into his shoulder.

"Yes!" she cried. Draco's robes were beginning to feel wet, but he didn't say anything.

"As much as I don't like Dumbledore, I can't see him just letting Fred die. He'll come up with something. Maybe an ambush?" Draco said consolingly, unaware he was twirling a piece of her hair with his finger.

"But You-Know-Who isn't stupid!" Ginny cried despairingly. "What if it's all a lie? What if he already killed Fred?"

'_Wouldn't put it past him.'_ Draco thought. He didn't want to say it, but Voldemort had done something like that before. He didn't want to worry Ginny more, so he kept his mouth shut. At this point they were sitting by the lake. Ginny had pulled herself off him and was looking embarrassed. She wiped her tears away with her robes.

"And Ron!" Ginny cried angrily. "Blaming you? I know he's hurting too, but he still has no right to go pointing fingers!"

Silently, Draco agreed.

"I just want Fred back." Ginny wailed, bringing her knees toward her chest and once again crying into her hands. "Why Fred? Why him? He just wanted to start a joke shop….and maybe test some of his more dangerous products on Death Eaters….but that was all he wanted."

Draco couldn't help but smirk at the last statement.

"Your brother will be fine." He said simply.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly, looking up at him with her face still shining with tears.

"Because," he stated coolly, putting his hand on her chin and lifting it up so she was looking at him, "I would never let anyone or anything hurt you. I thought you'd know that by now?"

"What could you do?" Ginny asked, looking anywhere but in his eyes.

"Trust me." He stated simply. A feeling of dread took over him. He knew what he had to do. There was only one way to save Fred without getting him killed—though Draco would be risking his own life, it didn't matter. He looked at Ginny and kissed her forehead.

"Trust me." He whispered in her ear.

With that, he stood up, leaving a confused and worried Ginny behind him.

* * *

Draco shut the door to his dormitory. He wasn't looking forward to what it was about to do, and even though he wasn't fond of all the Weasleys, he wanted to do it for Ginny. He may cost his life, but he was still willing to do it. Hopefully, she wouldn't hate him for what he was about to do. He was about to make a deal with the devil.

Behind him, a dark figure appeared. (1)

"Are you ready?" the figure asked coldly. Draco didn't even have to turn around to find out who the person was.

"If I weren't, Macnair, do you really think I would have called you hear?" Draco asked harshly.

Mcnair thrust his hand into his robes and took out his wand. Draco turned to face him.

"I don't think the Dark lord would be too happy to hear that you hurt his newest member, would he?" Draco asked coolly, looking at the man in the eye. Angrily, Macnair put away his wand and grabbed Draco roughly by the upperarm.

"Let's go." He hissed. "We can leave by Floo Powder down in the Common Room. No one will see us."

"We can't leave the castle by Floo Powder. There's no way." Draco said, talking to the man as if he was stupid.

Mnair laughed coldly. "Usually not. It takes a great deal of magic to be able to do it, and even then we'll only be able to do it once. But for some reason the Dark lord sees that you are worth it. Though why is beyond me."

Draco looked around the dormitory one last time as the man guided him out of the room. For all he knew, this could be the last time he ever saw it.

"Your father would be pleased to hear that you are becoming a Death Eater at such a young age." Macnair hissed.

Draco said nothing.

* * *

Ginny wiped her eyes and stood up from her spot by the lake and headed up the Gryffindor Tower. She didn't meet anyone in the corridors, but when she got to the Common Room, the place was full of people chatting merrily. Chatting happily, while Fred was who knows where being tortured, or killed, or starved—

People looked at her as she walked past, but she ignored them all. When she made it to her dormitory room, she slammed the door. She wiped at her eyes furiously and made her way to her bed. She pulled off her robe and sweater so that she was only wearing her skirt and white polo. She pulled open her curtains and made to lie down, when a piece of parchment caught her eye.

It was laying on her pillow and had her name on it, written in green ink. Curiously, she opened it. It read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I promised you awhile ago I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, and that's a promise I intend to keep. Maybe I should have told you in person, but I knew that if I did you would try to stop me from doing this. Ginny, thank you so much for being my friend. You mean a lot to me, and I hope this shows it. I don't know if I'll ever see you again—no doubt Dumbledore wouldn't want me in the school anymore and I don't blame him. I know your confused, so let me explain._

_Awhile ago, before we even became friends, I was offered a spot as a Death Eater. Sure, I'm sixteen, but I'm an excellent duelist. Out of everyone in the Dark Order, I knew most about Harry, having been his rival for so long. Still, I wasn't sure. Something was telling me to hold on. So I did. And now I understand why. When we became friends, all thoughts of becoming a Death Eater left my mind. You showed me love and kindness—which was more than I deserved, expecially after all the harsh things I said to and about your family. But after you told me about Fred, a plan formed in my mind. I could use this offer for your benefit. No doubt that You-Know-Who would tell me where Fred was hiding, and I could sneak him out and make it look like he escaped. This would all happen by midnight, and Potter wouldn't have to go at all. I may hate him, but I wouldn't want him dead. The only way to do this though, means I would have to become a Death Eater. I'm not looking forward to it. Once the dark mark is engraved on my arm, there is no way I can turn back. I'll be with them forever. This isn't what I wanted. This wasn't the path I wanted to take. I was going to bide my time, and once I graduated, I plan to move out of the country, some place they could never find me. But after seeing how hurt you were, I decided this would be best._

_Ginny, you have to understand that I can't come back to Hogwarts. Once I do this, there's no turning back. Don't hate me. You'll have to forgive me. I did this because I cared for you. I'll miss you, but I know you'll still be happy, especially once Weasley turns up. I'll miss you so much. Thank you for everything you've done for me. This is the only way I can think of to repay you._

_Good-bye, Ginny Weasley._

_Love always,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"NO!" Ginny screamed. "NO NO NO NO NO!"

Draco was gone? Forever? To become a Death Eater against his will? And for what? For _her_?

"Draco!" Ginny screamed to no one in particular. At this point, Ginny was in panic. She wouldn't lose the closest person to her. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Summer—none of them mattered at the moment.

Tears once again fell down her cheeks, faster and harder for ever. Forgetting to grab her robes or her sweater, and with the letter still in her hand, she got up and sprinted from the room. She sprinted down the spiral staircase and shoved people out of her way once she reached the Common Room. Their angry shouts meant nothing to her.

Crying, Ginny sprinted toward the Slytherin dungeons, hoping against hope that he would still be there.

_'Please, Draco,'_ she thought desperately, '_Don't do this. Don't ruin your life. Don't do this for me. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. There has to be another way.'_

When Ginny reached her destination, she found that the portrait was already open, as if someone just walked out of it. She ran into the Slytherin common room and found that it was empty. If she hadn't been so panicky, this would've struck her as odd. She raced up to the boys dormitories and reached Draco room.

She burst threw the door, expecting to see him there, smirking and telling her it was all a joke….

"Draco!" Ginny cried.

She ran to the middle of the room and looked around. She knew what bed was Draco's. His trunk and everything was gone. It was like there was never a fifth person living in this dorm.

"Draco!" Ginny cried again, out of despair and nothing else. She looked around the room.

No one was there to meet her.

_'Don't leave me….'_ She thought hysterically.

* * *

**A/N. (1)- For all of you who were wondering, this is the dark figure that was in Draco's room the the earlier chapters. **

**Thank you guys so much for being patient! I know I haven't been working fast enough, but now that Christmas break is here I'll be able to update more sooner. Actually, I don't know about you, but I've noticed that the chapters get longer and longer…..ah, I got too into it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun typing it and I kind of like how it turned out. Well, I'm off to work on this chapter. The story WILL be done by the end of the year. I want to write another fic on Harry's sixth year, which means I'm going to have to finish it before the ACTUAL sixth book comes out. Oh, have you guys heard? HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE COMES OUT JULY 16 2005!**

**I'm off to the next chapter. Please review.**

**Oh, and check my bio for any news or updates or spoilers and such.**

**Love always,**

**Amour-Lily**


	13. Death, Confessions, and Goodbyes

**Well, one of the last chapters. This one is super long, so enjoy! Thanks to:**

**Lucy Saints—Well, here we go. Second to last chapter! This one took especially long, so I really do hope you enjoy it! And, ask all the questions you can so I can answer them in the chapter. I'd hate to leave your questions unanswered. That would leave you in suspense. And we don't want that…..hehehe. lol. Your reviews were really fun to read, and I hope to see one more before this fic ends.**

**MissBlueAngel—Yeah, I don'tl ike Malfoy either, but what can I say? He's been treating Ginny nicely lol. Oh, this one maybe a bit deep, I'm not sure. It's was so much fun writing though. Oh, and how is your break going so far?**

**Cutiepiethesecond—Well, I mixed some of your ideas into this chapter, so I hope you like how it turned out!**

**This has8889 words..so enjoy!**

**Chapter 13—Death, confessions, and good-byes**

Ginny was crying hard on Draco's bed, clutching the letter to her chest. She felt so lonely—she had given up all her friends just so she couldbe with him, and then hegoes and _leaves_ her?

'**He did it so you could have Fred back.'** A voice in the back of her head told her.

_'I know.'_ She thought sadly. '_I just wish there was another way.'_

Ginny let out a scream of frustration. She grabbed his pillow and threw it hard against the wall. Feeling somewhat satisfied, she turned around, and something black caught her eye. A box was now in the spot the pillow had been, before Ginny had decided to throw it. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she opened the box. It was full of old letters that seemed to be writtento Draco. She opened the first one and scanned it.

It read—

_Draco,_

_The Dark lord will not wait much longer. We will await your decision. However, The Dark lord is getting very impatient with you. You could prove to be an excellent source to win this war. Don't mess it up._

The letter was signed with the exact Mark that was placed in the sky two years ago at the Quidditch World Cup. Her dad said he was the Dark Mark. Ginny quickly skimmed through the letters. Most of them were just saying that he didn't have that much time left. Finally, at the end of the pile, Ginny found one that read:

_We are glad that you have made your decision. You will make an excellent spy for the Dark Side. Someone will be there momentarily to take you to the ceremony, It will be held at Salazar's Quarters. We await your arrival, Death Eater._

Ginny suddenly felt sick. This wasn't right! Draco_wasn't _a Death Eater. Her eyes darted to the letters then to the window. She knew where he was…she could easily go and stop him. Still, she suddenly had her doubts.

_'What if it's a trap? What if Ron was right? I could be ambushed when I get there.'_ She thought.

'**You said you trusted Draco.'** She argued with herself.

_'I do. But it just doesn't make sense. Why would he just leave these notes around where anyone could find them?'_

_'Maybe hewanted me to find them. He doesn't want to go through with it.'_

Ginny looked out the window. She could see the moon clearly from here.

_'Draco….'_

She felt torn. At the moment, there were only two choices: one, she could stay here and let him ruin his life and hope everything works out for the best and that Dumbledore could think of a plan to save Fred before Draco had to go through with it. Basically, just hope against hope that everything works out alright. Second: She could do itherself and stop him. This seemed like a better plan.

Ginny was literally trembling. '_If I went to go save him, I'd be walking right into You-Know-Who's hand….'_

Flashes of her first year flashed before her eyes, seeing Tom Riddle, the snake, him telling her he cared….

She was suddenly filled with determination. '_If he was willing to become a Death Eater just to save my brother, this is the least I can do for him.'_

Ginny grabbed the nearest broom. It was a Nimbus two thousand and one. Obviously it was Crabbe or Goyle's. She looked around and found a cloak laying there. It looked like the same ones the Death Eaters wore.

_'It'll be a lot harder to them to spot me."_ She thought. She quickly put on the cloak and mounted the broom and opened the window. She flew out the window, away from Hogwarts. She took one looked back at the castle. For all she knew, this could be the last time she saw her beloved castle.

* * *

Draco sat alone on the cold floor. He was placed in a cell for the time being. He sat with his back against the wall, thinking. An hour ago his plan was so simple. 

Become a Death Eater, get someone to trust him and tell him where they were keeping Fred, get him out and make it look like he escaped. What was so hard about it? Apparently, now he hadn't thought about what he was going to do after he became a Death Eater. He knew that it was a life time job, it was either kill or be killed.

He wasn't afraid to admit it, he didn't fancy killing or torturing people. That didn't satisfy him like it did his father. Though he pretended he did very well. Draco was actually becoming nervous. Macnair had left him in the cell and said he was going to get ready for the ceremony.

_'I don't want to do this.'_ Draco thought. '_I don't want to serve him. I don't want to serve anyone. I don't want to kill, I don't want to torture anyone…..but I do want Ginny to be happy. Arg, how did I ever end up caring whether or not the Weasel was happy?'_

He could kick himself for letting himself get too close to that girl. If he hadn't, he wouldn't feel this strong urge to protect her. Secretly, he was hoping she had found the letters he left under his pillow. He had hoped that she would come and help him think of another way, so he wouldn't spend the rest of his life serving the devil….

But all hope left him when his cell door opened, revealing the last person he expected to see.

"F-Father?" Draco stammered. How had his father escaped Azkaban?

Lucius Malfoy grinned coldly. "Macnair will lead you to the ceremony, I have important matters to attend to."

Lucious stepped away from his son, allowing Macnair to grab him by the arm roughly. With a flick of his wand, Draco's old Hogwarts robes were replaced with dark green silk robes.

"The Dark lord awaits." Macnair said, his cold eyes boring into Draco.

Draco involuntarily shuttered, letting go of all the hope he once held.

* * *

Severus Snape stepped into his office, cursing as he went. Potter had just stormed off—time was an essence if they were going to save the Weasley brat and they had no idea where to find Potter. 

"Severus." A silky voice called, causing Severus to spin around. He hadn't heard that voice since the incident in the Department of Mysteries.

"Lucius?" Snape answered coldly. Lucious Malfoy's head was in his fireplace, smirking at him.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last hour. Where have you been?" Lucius asked silkily.

"How did you get out of Azkaban?" Snape demanded.

Lucious laughed coldly. "There will be plenty of time to explain that. I was only wondering if you were coming to the ceremony?"

"Ceremony?" Snape repeated impatiently. "Lucius, you know just as well as I do we do not hold ceremonies unless a new Death Eater decides to join us."

"Ah, but Severus, that's exactly why we are holding this ceremony. Certainly you remember my son, Draco?"

Severus froze. "Yes, he is one of my best Potions students."

"He will be the Dark lord's guest of honor."

"What do you mean?"

"Draco wants to become a Death Eater."

"Are you sure?"

"He is being taken up to the ceremony as we speak."

"Fine." Snape snapped. "I'll be there."

With one last smirk, Lucius's head disappeared out of the fire. Snape put on his Death Eaters cloak and the mask and began pacing. How could this happen? It was only last month Draco had come into his office saying he didn't want to become a Death Eater! What had changed his mind? Then again, he had been around that Weasley girl an awful lot lately….had it been a trick to get closer to Potter?

But then, Draco trusted him very much, he wouldn't lie to him, unless instructed too? It was possible the Dark lord was growing suspicious about him.

**Flashback…..**

_"Professor Snape?"_

_Snape sighed impatiently and looked up. There stood Draco Malfoy, looking pale and extremely nervous._

_"What can I do for you, Draco?" he asked._

_Draco walked up to him and sat down, so that the desk was the only thing between them._

_"Sir, I've been getting a lot of letters lately." Draco answered._

_"Oh?" Snape only sounded mildly interested._

_"Their from Macnair, saying that the Dark lord wants to me to join him."_

_"And there seems to be a problem?"_

_"Sir, I don't want to be a Death Eater! Fine, sure, I hate Potter, but I'm not going to spend the rest of my life trying to kill him when I could just beat him at Quidditch!"_

_"I see." Snape stood up. "I am afraid, Draco, that anyone who refuses, finds that they don't live that long."_

_Draco looked down. "I hate Potter." Bitterness was evident in his voice. "If he wasn't here I wouldn't be forced to spend the rest of my life serving someone!"_

_Snape didn't say anything. He simply looked at the boy in front of him._

**Flash back ends………..**

Snape didn't understand. Draco wasn't foolish enough to join the Death Eaters. Confused and slightly angry, Snape walked out of his office.

* * *

"We can't just let Harry go! It could be a trap!" 

"Remus, we can't just leave Fred to die either!"

"Albus, there has to be another way."

"Of course there is, there's always another way, but we have less than an hour to figure out what to do! That just isn't enough time."

"What's there to decide? We have to go help Fred."

"Oh, Molly….please don't cry. We'll get him back."

"Albus!" Professor McGonagall turned to the headmaster sharply. "Albus, please tell me you have a plan!"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance. At that moment, a figure on a broom flew by the window, catching all of their attentions.

"What was that?" Tonks ran to the window and looked out. The room was quiet until she turned around, looking nervously at Molly.

"Well?" Moody asked impatiently.

"Molly," Tonks turned to the woman in a consoling voice, "Please don't panic but….Ginny just flew by on a broomstick. It didn't look like she was going to play Quidditch, either."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment, the doors burst open and Severus Snape strode into the room.

"Albus, Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban!" Snape snarled.

A ringing silence filled the room.

"Lucius Malfoy," Snape continued, "Has just been in my office and told me Draco Malfoy was about to become a Death Eater! Something is wrong. Less than a month ago that boy came into my office telling me he wouldn't, now all of a sudden he changed his mind?"

"Albus, what about Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley cried hysterically.

Dumbledore looked around the room thoughtfully. "Perhaps Ms. Weasley's and Mr. Malfoy's leave were somehow connected. Surely my staff has noticed how much the two have been in one another's company?"

The Weasleys looked shocked to hear this.

"Malfoy and Ginny?" George asked incredulously. "Are you joking?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I am not joking, Mr. Weasley. I have reason to believe they are somehow connected. Perhaps, they will be our only hope to save Fred Weasley."

* * *

Harry was laying on his back by the lake, looking at the sky, thinking. He felt he should go back to Dumbledore and apologize, but he couldn't face the Weasleys. After seeing how heart broken they were, he didn't have the courage to face them. 

Harry sighed. Just then, a whoosing sound filled his ears. He looked up and saw a figure with red hair flying on a broom above him, away from Hogwarts.

"Ginny?" Harry asked in disbelief. He stood up. She was flying away from Hogwarts….but why?

_'Bloody hell,'_ Harry thought, realization dawning on him,_'She's been around me too much…she's going to get Fred!'_

Feeling a fresh new wave of panic, Harry stood up.

"GINNY!" Harry yelled as loud as he could, desperately trying to call her back. He stood there for a good minute, yelling and waving his arms, but she never once looked back.

An image of Mrs. Weasley crying because her only daughter died flashed through Harry's mind. Wasting no time, he turned on his heel and raced back to the castle.

* * *

Draco walked along the corridor with two masked Death Eaters on either side of him. He didn't know where he was, or if he was in a building or underground. The corridor was dark and the only light they had were torched illuminating green light. 

Draco glanced down at his robes, which were now silky and dark green. The Death Eaters suddenly stopped, causing him to nearly tumble into them.

Macnair, (who Draco knew was behind the mask, because he had seen him earlier) opened a large metal door.

"After you." Macnair hissed, giving him a mock bow. Tentatively, Draco stepped into the room, and instantly felt as if he would pass out.

Nearly a hundred Death Eaters were there, divided into two groups, so that there was a gap between the two groups. At the very back of the room was lord Voldemort, sitting on a throne. A huge snake was circling him, but when Voldemrot snapped his fingers, the snake slithered away at once.

"Draco, what are you afraid of? We will not hurt you. Soon you will be one of us, you should be honored." Voldemort said in a cold, pleasant voice. All of the Death Eaters gave cold laughs. Slowly, Draco walked toward Voldemort, glancing at a Death Eaters here or there. When Draco was in front of him, Voldemort just stared.

"Lucius," Voldemort drawled, "Did you not teach your son manners? He is in the presence of his master now."

Lucius Malfoy stumbled out of the crowd on Draco's left, and bended down on one knee in front of him.

"Forgive me." Lucious said. "My son is confused."

He roughly grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him down, so that he, too, was bended on one knee in front of Voldemort. Draco scrunched up his face and bit his tongue, so no smart remark would come out of his mouth.

"Draco Malfoy," Voldemort began. "You stand here, in front of my loyal Death Eater, and pledge your allegiance to the Dark Side. I assume you will not back out, am I right? For you must know, once you enter, you may not back out. A small price to pay to join the winning side." Voldemort chuckled at this and fingered his wand lovingly.

"Y-yes, m'lord." Draco muttered, stuttering for the first time in awhile.

"However," Volemort continued, "I will not take just anyone. You must prove yourself to me. And I promise,it won't be easy."

Voldemort stepped down from his throne and stood in front of Draco, who kept his eyes averted on the ground. Voldemort put his hand under Draco's chin and lifted it, forcing him to look into those pitiless red eyes.

"Though it will be worth it. We will rid the world of Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers. But first….yes, there is the test. Are you willing to take it?" Voldemort whispered.

'_NO!'_ Draco's mind screamed. _'NO! I won't serve you! I won't be apart of this—I'm going to live serving and pleasing no one but myself. I'm not going to kill, not going to torture, I won't do it!'_

But an image of Ginny crying flashed through his mind. Forcing himself to look into those red eyes, Draco swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat.

"Yes." Draco answered, happy to hear that his voice sounded a lot stronger than he felt. Cheers erupted from the crowd, and Voldemort's lips curled into a nasty smile.

"Good." Straightening himself up, Voldemort paced for a bit. Then, raising him wand, he pointed it at Draco, whose eyes widened in surprise. What kind of test was he talking about?

"First test," Voldemort said quietly, excitement evident in his eyes, "I want to see how much you can handle pain. Stand up."

Trying his best not to shake or appear afraid, Draco stood. Voldemort pointed his wand at his heart and muttered the spell that would cause Draco more pain in those few seconds than he ever felt in his life.

_"Crucio."_

* * *

Ginny landed, mounted off her broom, and threw it in a nearby bush. She was cold and hugged herself, trying to get some warmth. Or maybe it just had something to do with the creepy building in front of her, but she was feeling oddly cold. 

It looked like a creepy sort of mansion, like the ones you see in Muggle movies. (She had seen one the following summer with Hermione). She quietly opened the gate and entered what looked like a garden. It had quite a lot of trees, bushes, and flowers, but most looked dead and dull. It was also cloudy, giving the area a forbidding air about it.

Slowly, Ginny walked up the path that led to the mansion. It was pretty foggy, making it hard to see any thing.

"_Lumos."_ Ginny murmured, taking out her wand.

She continued walking, looking around and noticing the crude statues that had been placed randomly.

"Who's there?" a voice called, causing Ginny's heart to stop.

She stayed frozen to the spot, hoping the person would go away. .

"I said, who's there?" asked a gruff voice.

Spotting some bushes nearby, Ginny quickly scrambled over and hid behind them, praying she wouldn't get caught. Just then, a figure became visible in the fog, one that was wearing a cloak with a mask.

Ginny could've sworn her heart stopped beating for a second.

"Show yourself!" the man shouted.

Ginny mind was reeling…she had heard that voice before….who was it?

"Lupin, is that you?" the man asked quietly.

Ginny felt a feeling of relief wash over her. She knew that voice. She may hate it, but she was glad there was someone here that Dumbledore trusted. She stepped out of the bushes.

"Professor Snape?" Ginny spoke up tentatively.

The man spun around with pointed his wand at her, and Ginny, who was surprised, took a step back.

"Professor, I'm sorry!" she cried. "I didn't mean to scare you—"

"Weasley, what are you doing here?" Snape demanded, removing his mask.

Ginny felt her face flush. There was no way she was going to tell him.

"What are_you_ doing here?" she shot back.

He glared at her then smirked in that horrible way of his. "I presume you are here thinking you can save Mr. Malfoy?"

"No." she retorted, a little too quickly to be believable.

"Ah…" he drawled. "I never thought I'd live to see the day a Weasley fall for a Malfoy. Tell me, taking a leaf out of Potter's book, are you? Think you could actually defeat the Dark lord and save him?"

"I came to save my brother." She snapped. "But saving Draco would be a bonus."

Snape scowled at her. "You won't be doing anything." He snarled. "The Order will be coming here shortly—wait here for them. I, on the other hand, have a meeting to attend to."

He turned around but Ginny blurted, "I'm coming with you."

He turned back around sharply. "Don't talk rubbish."

"I came this far," Ginny said, forcing her voice to remain calm. "I might as well."

"You are to wait here."

"My brother and friend are in there!"

"Do not force me to give you a detention!"

Ginny stared at him in disbelief. Did he honestly think she'd care about getting a detention at this point?

"You won't stop me." She snapped. She shoved past him, ignored his shouts for her to come back, and ran straight for the door. She flung open the door and shut it behind her. She took a quick glance around the building. It looked like it had at least three floors. She spotted some stairs and ran for them, pulling up her hood so she would blend in with the Death Eaters. She ran about two more flights of stairs before she entered a stone room. Pillars were randomly decorated around the room. Death Eaters were split into two groups on either side, and at the far end of the room, stood Voldemort and Draco.

Voldemort was laughing and Draco lay on the ground, panting.

Ginny made to run, but a hand clamped over her mouth, while another wrapped around her waist. Her eyes widened in surprise as she was dragged behind a pillar. She began to struggle.

"If you wish to get your boyfriend and brother out of here alive, I suggest you stop struggling." Snape hissed in her ear.

When they were safely behind the pillar, he let her go, but held a tight grip on her arm. Ginny picked out from behind, desperately trying to see what was happening.

* * *

Draco was on the ground, panting. He had never felt so much pain in his life. Voldemort laughed cruelly and gazed down at the boy with his pitiless red eyes. 

"Stand up, boy." He drawled. "I need to explain your next test."

Trembling uncontrollably, he stood up. He glanced around the room.

"Your next test," Voldemort continued, "is to see how well you follow orders. I want you to capture and kill Ronald Weasley."

Draco stared at him, confused. Voldemort chuckled and continued, "Are you wondering why, Draco? Why Ronald Weasley when I could just go straight to Harry Potter? Well, Potter's little friend could prove useful if Potter chooses not to show up tonight. Not that it's any lost. The Dark lord always has another plan."

Voldemort paces a little, them looked directly at Draco. "Are you ready serve me, Draco?" he asked quietly.

A large lump had formed in his throat, disabling him to speak. Slowly, he nodded. Cheers echoed from the crowd on either side on him, and Voldemort grinned cruelly, took out his wand, and advanced toward Draco.

But something in Draco snapped. It was as if all common sense was coming back to him. This wasn't what he wanted. He couldn't go through with it. He cared for Ginny….but how would making a deal with the devil help her? He suddenly forgot the reason why he was doing this, he forgot his purpose for being here. He took a step back, preparing himself to run if he had to, but it seemed the Death Eaters knew what he was up to. Crabbe and Goyle's fathers came up behind him and held his arms so he wasn't able to make a run for it. Draco began to panic. He struggled and desperately looked for a way out. More hands grabbed him, binding him.

* * *

Ginny didn't understand what was going on. The Death Eaters were all closing in around Draco, some were holding him so tight he wouldn't have been able to move, even if he wanted. Did he do something wrong? When Voldemort had told him to kill Ron, she felt her heart stop. But now, it looked as if they were going to kill him. Snape's hand was still on her arm, but she felt him stiffen as he looked on. He obviously knew what was going to happen.

* * *

"Pull up him sleeve." Voldemort ordered. It was Lucius Malfoy who pulled up the sleeve to Draco's green silk robes. Even as Draco struggled, Lucius Malfoy didn't listen. He simply pulled up the sleeve. 

Voldemort placed his wand on Draco's forearm. Panic took over Draco.

_'NO!'_ his mind screamed. '_Stop! Don't do it!'_

His mouth was working properly, his mind was reeling. The tip of Voldemort's wand felt cold against his skin.

"_Mordesuri."_ Voldemort muttered, and black light issued from his wand onto Draco's arm. Pain suddenly coursed through Draco's body like poison. The moment Voldemort muttered that spell, Draco lost his freedom. That hurt more that the Cruciatus ever could. As the pain rushed through him, Draco opened his mouth and let out a blood curdling scream.

Somewhere in the shadows though, he heard someone else scream with him. A girl….

* * *

Ginny found her screams mixed with Draco's. Ginny looked at the sight in horror. Now she knew what was happening. Voldemort placed the Dark Mark on Draco's arm. She felt tears fill her eyes. Draco Malfoy was now a Death Eater. When Voldemort muttered the spell, Draco let out a scream, and so did she. A scream of frustration, pain, hurt, and anger. She was angry with herself for ever letting him do this to herself. She kept on screaming and didn't stop until a hand covered her mouth.

* * *

Draco's screams left him gasping for air. The pain subsided slightly and Voldemort was laughing coldly. Draco looked at his arm and spotted a skull and a snake going through the mouth. He had received the Dark Mark. And now it was official. There was no turning back. He was a Death Eater. 

Voldemort looked at the followers, and they instantly took a step back from Draco, who fell to his kness. Not out of respect for Voldemort, but out of despair.

"Now, my loyal followers," Voldemort spoke to the crowd, "we have a new member. One who will prove himself worthy, by taking a way the one thing Harry Potter will miss most. Or, one of them. The mudblood girl will pay later. But now, my faithful Death Eaters, there is someone among us who does not belong."

The group of Death Eaters muttered and looked around, eyeing each other warily.

"Not one of you." Voldemort snapped. "A girl. A girl by the name of.....Ginny Weasley."

Draco could've sworn that his heart stopped beating.

* * *

Ginny froze. The hand moved itself from her mouth. 

"I hope you are happy." Snape said coldly. "You gave yourself away, and now he knows you're here,"

Ginny's voice wouldn't work properly.

Snape sighed, but in the dim light she noticed he looked pale.

"I-is he going to kill me?" she asked weakly.

Snape looked at the girl. "Contrary to student belief, I would not let a student die, whether in Gryffindor or not. Though it was your foolishness that got you into this mess, I will help you out."

Ginny looked at him quizzically, but gave a yelp of surprise and he grabbed her roughly by the arm and shoved her forward, causing her to stumble.

"My lord, we have an iintruder." Snape spoke loudly, causing all the attention to fall on Ginny and himself.

Voldemort smirked. "Bring her here."

Staring at Snape in horror and disbelief, she was shoved forward by him, until she was right beside Draco and standing before Voldemort. Snape kept a hand on her arm.

"Ginny Weasley…." Voldemort said quietly, "You are in your fifth year, I suppose? Yes…it's been four years since we last met." He grinned cruelly and touched her cheek, causing her to shudder.

Next to her, Draco was glaring at Voldemort.

"Don't touch me." Ginny spat with all the courage she could muster.

"No one commands me to do anything." Voldemort said dangerously. "What are you doing here? Looking for Potter, I suppose? Well, your in luck. Your precious Potter should be here any moment…unless he wants his friend to die."

He suddenly looked at Ginny as realization dawned on him. "Fred Weasley is your brother? Am I right to assume you came here to save him?" Voldemort laughed nastily. "Well…young Ginierva….I'm afraid you are too late. However, I will allow you to stay and watch Potter's last moments."

He lifted his wand and pointed it at Ginny, a curse at the tip of his tongue. Draco made a movement, as if he was going to stop him, and Ginny braced herself.

"Master!" Snape yelled, right before Voldemort said his curse. He stood in front of Ginny and bended down on one knee.

"What is it, Severus?" Voldemort asked impatiently.

"With all do respect, sir," Snape said hastily, "Perhaps it would be best if you allowed young Draco here to do it. To prove he is strong enough."

Ginny stared at Snape, terrified. Draco was looking in disbelief at his Potions master.

"Very well." Voldemort said. He pointed at Draco. "You." He barked. "You know what to do."

Shaking, Draco stumbled forward, so that he was only a few feet from Ginny, who was looking at him with wide eyes. Holding at his wand, he mouthed, 'I'm sorry,' then opened his mouth to yell--

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_"Protego!"_

Someone had aimed a Disarming spell at Draco, who quickly deflected it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort roared, and his eyes quickly scanned the room of Death Eaters. Ginny did this, too, and noticed three figures not far behind her were standing out of the crowd. One of them had their wand out.

"Do you dare interrupt me?" Voldemort asked dangerously to the three figured.

"We've always have before. We didn't think you'd mind one more time." Said a voice coolly. A voice Ginny knew all too well.

"Why don't you show youselves?" Voldemort asked them quietly.

The three figures reached up and took off their hoods, only to reveal—

Draco groaned behind Ginny, who gasped in shock.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood before them, wands out. Hermione looked terrified but was staring with a fixed expression. It looked to Ginny as if she was going through every hex, curse, and charm in her head that she had learned through her six years at Hogwarts. Ron looked white but determined and angry all the same. He was staring at Voldemort in a bewildered expression…as if he couldn't believe if this was a human standing in front of him.

Ginny realized it was Harry who had spoken. He was sending a death glare toward Voldemort and his wand was raised high, his jaw set.

"Let my sister go!" Ron shouted.

Voldemort laughed. "Surely you did not think it would be this easy?"

"We're ready for a fight." Harry spat. Bellatrix Lestrange strode forward, took out her wand, and laughed.

"So are we, baby Potter." She said in her baby voice, causing Harry to look livid.

"Tell me," Bellatrix drawled, "Who shall I killthis time? We have Fred Weasley…who is in the dungeons. Or," her wand traveled toward Hermione, who looked angry, "We could start with the mudblood. Or perhaps the youngest Weasley boy?" Her wand rested on Ron.

"Don't you touch Hermione!" Ron bellowed, as he and Harry took a step in front of her, to block her from view.

Bellatrix cackled. "You mean to tell me that piece of_dirt _actually has a name?"

"Silencio!"

Ginny had her wand out now and pointed it at Bellatrix furiously, who opened her mouth and closed it, but to no avail. She could not speak.

"Harry Potter!" Voldemort roared, causing Ginny, Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron to shrink back slightly. "You and your friends will die tonight!"

Just at that moment, a hundred different voices were heard yelling out hundreds types of spells. The room looked like a box of fireworks had been set off. Different kinds of lights cluttered the room, blinding Ginny for a second.

"What's going on?!" Draco shouted somewhere next to her. Ginny spotted someone with red hair in front of her. She scrambled forward and grabbed their robes.

"Ron!" she screamed.

The person looked down at her in surprise.

"George?!" she cried in surprise.

"Ginny!" he shouted over the noise.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny yelled.

"The whole Order's here!" George shouted. "_Stupefy!"_ He hit someone who tried to sneak up on Ginny. "We figured out you and Harry and the others ran away and found out where you were. We figured you got yourselves into some trouble and would need our help."

He suddenly grabbed Ginny from the waist and held her in a protective hold while he stupefied someone else. She also saw Lupin dueling Bellatrix not too far away.

"Ginny!" George shouted over all the chaos. Blue and green light enveloped the building. "I want you to get out of here! Forget about everything else—just get out!"

He then shoved her and returned to fighting. Ginny stumbled into someone else, sending them both toppling to the ground.

Both girls cried out.

"Hermione?!" Ginny cried.

"Ginny!" Hermione looked ready to faint. "Oh—this is horrible! It's exactly what happened in the Department of Mysteries!"

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted urgently. "How long were you hiding in those robes?"

"Not long." Hermione said hastily. "Oh—where did Ron go? And Harry?"

"I need to find Fred." Ginny cried.

Hermione looked at her, startled. "No! You can't! Leave that to everyone else. We just need to get out of here."

Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and tried to pull her away, but Ginny held back.

"No!" she cried. "I can't leave Fred!"

With that, she got out of Hermione's grip and ran, ignoring her friend's cries.Her mind was reeling as she ran. '_Voldemort said Fred was in the dungeons..dungeons are always at the bottom of a building! Like a basement!'_ she thought.

She ran straight for the door. She passed by Lucius and Tonks dueling not too far away, while also spotting her mum and dad dueling side by side as she slipped outside the doors and into the cold corridors. She sprinted down the corridor and listened as the shouts and bangs of the battle behind her faded. She turned a corner, when someone hands clasped around her mouth for the third time that night. Ginny struggled and screamed, but her yells were muffled by the hand on her mouth, and struggling didn't do anything since the person had a strong hold on her. The person dragged her backwards, until she was away from the corner.

"Please stop struggling." A voice whispered in her ear. Ginny just nodded, nearly fainting out of relief. The hands let her go and she turned around to face the pale face of Draco Malfoy.

"Are you okay?" he asked hastily. She nodded numbly.

"Good." He held her hand and they once again walked swiftly down the corridor.

"I wasn't really going to curse you." He said quietly, eyes darting everywhere, his hand in his pocket, where she was sure he was gripping her wand. "I was going to get a diversion so you could make a run for it—the Dark lord would've had my head for that, mind you."

Ginny looked at him in shock. "You were willing to die just so I could escape?"

Draco just shrugged in response. They turned a corner into a dark corridor, that was only lighted by green torches, when they both stopped and looked on in horror. Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort were standing in the middle of the corridor, on either sides, both wands out and both looking livid. Harry, meanwhile, was a good distance away, at the very end of the corridor, beind held back from battling by Remus Lupin.

'_How did he get out of the battle without me noticing him?'_ Ginny thought.

"Dumbledore, it was a mistake to come here! You should have just let the boy died! But no, thanks to your love for him, no one who entered here will come out alive!" Voldemort shouted, looking livid.

"I will not let you kill one of my students! I promise you, Tom, try as hard as you want, but you will never win." Dumbledore said calmly.

Volemort yelled out a curse but Dumbledore deflected it, and it aimed right for Ginny and Draco. Harry, however, reliazed who the curse was aimed for.

"GINNY'S OVER THERE!" Harry roared, and struggled even harder to get out of Lupin's grip.

Dumbledore, for the first time, looked surprised and shocked as he looked at Draco and Ginny.

"MOVE!" Draco shouted, grabbing her and sending them both to the floor. The spell hit right in front of them. For a split second, Ginny thought they were safe. They stood up quickly and noticed the ground beneath them begin to crumble. Ginny stared, terrified, as the ground beneath them cracked.

Ginnyscreamed and she grabbed onto Draco, who held her, too. The ground beneath them sent them falling down….down…..Last thing Ginny remembered was holding onto Draco as they both both screamed. They both fell into darkness.

'_Fred…'_ was Ginny's last thought as she landed on something hard. She looked up to see rocks and concrete fall toward her. She felt something hard hit her legs and body, and with that, her world went black.

* * *

"Ginny! Ginny, where are you?!" 

A panicky voice was heard somewhere near her. Ginny moaned and moved her head to the side.

"Ginny, if you can hear me, please say something!"

She tried to move her body, but a heavy weight could be felt on top of her. It was painful, too. She tried moving her leg, and gave out a weak cry of pain. It felt broken.

"Ginny! Ginny, I hear you! Keep talking!"

Where had she heard that voice before? "Draco…?"

She felt movement on top of her. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she was underneath a pile of rocks. A huge one was on her torso and a sharp one had fallen on her leg.

"What happened?" she asked, as loudly as she could.

"Don't you remember? The ground beneath us cracked, I fell first and managed to get away. But..you weren't so lucky. Ginny, your buried in a pile of rubble. I can't see you. Say something." Draco panted, she heard more movement. She then realized he was moving the rocks on top of her.

"If it's only one pile, it can't be that hard to find me?" Ginny replied.

"The whole entire corridor is filled in rubble." Draco said exasperatedly, She heard him move another rock somewhere to her left. "I don't fancy digging through the entire corridor if I can help it."

Ginny managed a small laugh. "So what now?" she asked hoarsely.

"What do you want?" Draco panted as he shoved another bolder out of his way. "Your lucky your legs didn't break."

"Where do we find Fred?"

"Your lucky. We landed in the dungeons. We just need to move forward a bit. They keep the prisoners at the end of the corridor."

Ginny suddenly felt sick.

Draco sighed heavily, and she heard more movement, as if he was stepping back.

"This will take too long." He panted. "Do you have your wand?"

"Yes."

"Can you blast your way out?"

Ginny could have kicked herself for not thinking o that before. She moved her hand, slowly and steadily, since the huge rocks on top of her was preventing her to move too much. She took out her wand and aimed it above her.

"Move back." She ordered. Draco said okay, but his voice sounded muffled. Ginn took a deep breath.

_"Reducto!"_

Immediately, the spell blasted through the rocks. Little dust fell on top of her, but the spell had done what it needed. Now covered in dust, she coughed and sat there, dazed. Draco stepped up next to her, his green silky robes now torn and covered in dust. He was sporting a bruise in his left cheek, and blood was flowing freely down his chin. She kenw she hardly looked any better. He offered him her hand.

"I can't move." She moaned, while trying to bend her legs. Pain shot through her body and she tried to do so.

"Let me help you." Draco bent down and gingerly put his arm around her waist. Gently, he helped her up, his arm still slung across her shoulder.

"I can move on my own." Ginny said stubbornly. She looked around. The whole corridor was covered in rocks and dust. "Let's go. We don't have that much time."

She noticed Draco was staring at her oddly.

"What?" she asked quizzically.

He shook his head and silently carried on. Ginny had more trouble with this. Both her legs were shaking, and once, shook so badly she stumbled, fell, and cutting her leg. The path wasn't exactly smooth. With all the rocks, they had to climb over things. Finally, they turned around a corner and spotted another corridor, one much darker and mustier than the last. Cells covered the walls, causing a depressing air to loom over them.

"We're here." Draco whispered.

Ginny made to move in front of him, but his arm shot out in front of her, causing her to stop.

"There might be guards." He whispered in her ear.

Wands held out in front of them, the two teens made their way down the corridor. Nearly all of the cells were empty, except for one. Ginny began to panic as they kept moving forward. There wasn't one sign of Fred yet. Did this mean they had killed him already?

Ginny felt her eyes fill with tears. "He's not here." She choked out.

Draco looked back, his eyes full of worry. "He's here." His tone sounded doubtful.

Right when the reached the end, Ginny felt her heart stop. She spotted something red inside the very last cell. Holding her breath, she moved forward. What she saw nearly made her squeal in delight. Fred lay in the cell, bloody, shaking, bruised, and unconscious, but surely alive. She ran full speed toward the cell and rushed inside. If she hadn't been so excited, she would have found it odd that the cell door was already open, as if someone was expecting them.

Draco, however, looked around nervously.

"Fred!" Ginny cried. She could feel tears of happiness and anxiousness roll down her cheeks.

"Fred! Wake up! Come on! We don't have much time; we need to get out of here!" She pleaded with her brother to wake up. She shook him and checked his pulse. She nearly fainted out of relief. He was still breathing.

The sounds of the battle above them could still be heard. A exceptionally loud bang caused Ginny to jump.

"Fred…." Ginny took her sleeve and wiped off some of the blood that was dripping down the side of her brother's face. She cradled her head in his lap.

"Wake up." She whispered. She felt tears fall down her cheeks and fall onto her brothers face.

"Ginny." Draco spoke up. "We need to get out of here. Someone is going to come down here and check if he's still here."

Ginny nodded and wiped her eyes. "We can't get out of here unnoticed though."

Draco silently agreed. It seemed that either move was risky.

Just then, Fred stirred a bit.

"Fred?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Something rustled in the corner. Ginny jumped and Draco whipped around. No one was there. He was now getting extremely nervous.

"We need to get out of here." He said firmly.

"You won't be going anywhere."

Ginny gasped and Draco jumped a foot into the air. A few feetbehind him,Macnair stood, looking at them coldly.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted." Macnair spat at Draco. "You betrayed us for the mudblood lover. But no worries. The Dark lord will make sure you pay."

Draco gritted his teeth. Macnair was a powerful wizard. The chances of getting themselves including an unconscious Fred out alive didn't seem very likely.

"My loyalties will never waver." Draco said firmly.

Macnair grinned an insane grin. "Then perhaps you won't mind me having a little fun?"

He now directed his wand at Ginny, who's hand flew to her own wand.

"Cruci—"

_"EXPERLLIARMUS!"_

Macnair's wand flew out of his hand and into Draco's. Draco was giving Macnair a death glare.

"Don't you dare touch her." He said through clenched teeth.

Macnair laughed. Out of nowhere, he tackled Draco, causing the smaller boy to fall. Draco's head slammed onto the cold stone floor, causing his world to spin for just a moment. A moment, however, was all Mancair needed. Taking advantage of him, Mancair snatched his wand out of Draco's grip, but Draco managed to take hold of his own.

Macnair spun around.

"Accio!"

Ginny, caught by surprise, was thrown and caught by Macnair, who her her tightly, an arm wrapped around her neck.

Draco angrily got up and snatched up his wand, but Macnair pointed his at Ginny's neck.

"Make any sudden movement, and I promise I'll kill her." Macnair threatened, causing Draco to stop in his tracks.

Unknown to them, Fred Weasely was slowly gaining consciousness. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked at the scene a head of him.

He grabbed Ginny's wand, which she had dropped, and rage coursed through his veins.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY SISTER!" Fred roared, and a red beam shot out of the wand, hitting Macnair and causing him to fall and let go of Ginny. He then aimed another one at Draco, who slammed into the wall.

"FRED NO!" Ginny cried, standing up, but her legs were shaking uncontrollably.

Fred and Macnair faced each other. Macnair, however, laughed. "Your precious Order is up there fighting, and I must say, their losing quite badly."

"YOU LIAR!" Fred roared, waving his wand threateningly.

Ginny had scrambled over to Draco and grabbed a hold of his robes, steadying herself.

"You will pay for notgiving imformationtothe Dark lord! Obviously you weren't punished badly enough. Now…you are no use to us!" Macnair shouted, aiming his wand at Fred.

In an instant, Draco knew what was going to happen. He was going to kill Fred. In an instant, Draco had made up his mind. It was a crazy thought;he could go to Azkaban for this, but at least Fred would be safe.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Ginny screamed as the green light blinded her. Two bodies fell to the ground sickeningly. Two wands dropped and fell next to their owners. Only two remained standing.

When the light went away, Ginny looked at the sight in horror. Fred Weasley lay a few feet from her. His mouth was open slightly. His cruised and blood covered face made her feel sick. She could see a trace of sadness on her brother's once smiling face.

"Fred…" she whispered.

Someone else caught her sight. Macnair lay a few feet from her as well, cearlydead. Behind her, Draco was breathing heavily.

"Did you….?" She trailed off. She didn't trust her voice to speak.

Slowly, Draco nodded. "Macnair was going to kill Fred…I thought I could stop him…." He looked away. Ginny, however, paid no attention.

She felt as if her heart was breaking in two. "FRED!" she screamed and ran toward her brother. She lay in front of him and shook him.

"Fred…." She whispered. "It's okay. You don't have to pretend. It's over. We can go home."

Still, he didn't move. Ginny shook him a bit harder. She could feel the tears sting her eyes. Panic rose up in her, and she shook him hard. She felt her chest tighten as the weight of what happened squeezed her heart painfully. Still...he wouldn't get up. He wouldn't move.

_'TheKilling Cursedidn't hit him....it didn't...'_ Ginny thought. She wouldn't believe that her brother was dead. Tears slowly cascaded down her face. Panic has seized her...but then turned into hysteria.

"Ginny…." Draco started.

"NO!" Ginny screamed so loudly, her voice cracked. She was hysterical. She shook Fred and sobbed loudly. "NO, FRED! DON'T LEAVE ME! WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" For a moment, she truly believed her brother, the prankster that he was, would get up and smile.

She bent down and leaned down on his chest, sobbing her heart into it. The chest didn't rise or fall, indicating he wasn't breathing.

"Fred…" she sobbed, hiccupping. "F-Fred…wake up! Please….don't do this to our family…don't do this to me. M-mum needs you….George needs you! You're his twin…his other half. Get up. You have a life to live. You have a shop to run….don't leave me. FRED!" Ginny was sobbing uncontrollably Draco thought she would suffocate herself since she was hardly breathing. She was just sobbing into her brothers chest, clutching him tight.

"WAKE UP!" she screamed. "I came all this way to save you….don't die. I need you! Our family needs you."

Still, Fred wouldn't wake. Ginny got up and hit his hard on the shoulder; he didn't budge.

"I HATE YOU!" she cried, hiccupping and sobbing hard. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? WHY WERE YOU SO STUPID? WAKE UP, FRED! THIS ISN'T A JOKE! WE NEED TO G-GET OUF OF H-HERE…."

Ginny's voice trailed off to pitiful sobs. She began hitting Fred's shoulder, but slowly began to stop. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at her brother's unmoving face. There was no smile, no twinkle in his eye…

Draco put an arm on her shoulder. "He's gone." He whispered.

Ginny felt a pain in her chest. It began to dawn on her that her efforts had failed—her brother was _dead._

"HOW COULD YOU THIS?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DIE? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND! YOU HAD A LIFE TO LIVE, A FAMILY, A JOKE SHOP…..PLEASE, FRED....no...no no no!"

Ginny made to hit him, she raised her fist, but Draco grabbed her arm and held it. She tugged weakly, trying to get out of her grip, but finally gave up. She was screaming so loud her throat hurt, but now…she was exhausted. She didn't think she could do anymore. She rocked back and forth sobbing, holding her brother's lifeless hand.

When her sobs quieted, Draco could still hear her moaning, "Not Fred…not m-my brother…"

Her sobs became hiccups, and it hurt him to see her like this.

Just then, pain coursed through Draco's body. His forearm felt like it was on fire. He let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees.

"D-Draco!" Ginny hiccupped. "W-what's wrong?"

Draco glanced at Macnair's lifeless body, but forced himself to turn away. _'I killed someone….'_

"My mark." He said through clenched teeth. He pulled up his sleeve and noticed it had turned red. "He wants us to retreat."

"You can't." Ginny said forcefully. "Your going back to Hogwarts."

Draco looked down. "I can't ever go back to Hogwarts."

Ginny knelt down next to him and put her hand on his arm. "What do you mean?" she asked tentatively.

Draco looked up and saw her eyes were still red from crying, and her eyes still had unshed tears in them. It broke his heart to think he was only going to cause more pain.

"Ginny," Draco started, "I never planned to go with you. I was going to sneak out and hoped you would't notice...but I guess i have to say good-bye. I'm a Death Eater. I just killed someone. I'm a murderer. Besides, if the Dark lord finds out who did this, he'd surely send someone after me. But if I go back, I can make up a story. Ginny, I explained in the letter I was going to become a Death Eater. And now I am. I can't ever go back. I'm sorry.But I'm a murderer. I'm just like them. I have to go back."

"So your just going to leave?" Ginny demanded angrily. "Just pack up and leave after all I gave up for you?"

"Your friends will take you back." Draco managed a small smile. "Besides, I did this for you. I did this to save Fred."

"It didn't go as well as you planned." Ginny spat.

Draco sighed and looked at her in the eye. "Please forgive me. I didn't want this, but I did it for you. I'm sorry I failed. I tried to hard."

Draco stood up, but Ginny tugged on his robes.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, in a tone of plea.

He bent down. He then did the one thing he never thought he'd do. He kissed her. It was a brief, short kiss, but it showed how much he cared. She responded, but he broke apart quickly. Draco looked at her sadly. He had to get away. Tears stung his eyes, and he was sure they would fall.

"I loev you, Ginny Weasley. Remember, I did this for you." He whispered in her ear. "I tried."

He looked at her sadly and backed away from her. Then, in an instant, he was gone. For a moment, her mind couldn't register what was happening. Her heart couldn't bear another loss….

But it finally sunk in. She looked down at Fred. "So did I."

Fred's death…Draco's leave…the pain of them both fell down on her. He left her here, by herself. Both of them did. She sobbed once more and laid her head on Fred's chest. She cried herself to sleep.

This was the position the Trio found her in a few hours later, shocked to find out that they had been too late.

To Ginny, it didn't matter. Fred and Draco were gone.

* * *

"Harry, are you alright?" 

"I'm fine, Hermione."

"Ron?"

"My brother just died. What do you think?"

Sigh.

"I can't believe we were too late."

"How's Ginny taking it?"

"Not good. She won't tell anyone what happened. she hasn't even been out of here room. She just sits there, crying."

"Oh, Ron....she saw it happen. You saw the position she was in when they found her."

"Malfoy probably killed him."

"Ron...."

"No, Hermione, it had to have been. I saw them fall to the dungeons together."

"Harry..."

"I'll kill him." Both Ron and Harry stated, holding back tears as they looked on at the coffin of Fred Weasley.

* * *

**A/N. How was it? I hope you guys liked it! All I have left to do is type up the Epilogue and then, it's all done! Sorry about killing Fred off…and having Draco leave. So, it wasn't necessarily romance, I guess. Anyways, PLEASE review! This is the second to last chapter. **

**And I'm sorry. I know I told you guys I would have it finished by this time, but this chapter was 22 pages long on Microsoft Word! It took quite awhile to write, and I'm sure you cant imagine. Anyways, please review! It's one of the last times you can! **

**Love always,**

**Amour Lily**


	14. EpilogueEnd of the line

**Hey! You guys have been waiting forever for this chapter and I don't want to keep you waiting any longer! The last Author's notes and thank you's are at the end of this chapter. tear Here we go. The last and final chapter of 'Prove it to you.' Enjoy!**

**Epilogue—End of the line**

_"Protego!"_

Ginny Weasley, a sixth year and Harry Potter's girlfriend, was easily able to bounce off the spell that was directed at her. Chaos, determination, and death could be felt all around her.

_"Stupefy!"_

Ginny sent a spell at the person who was trying to curse her. It hit its target. Ginny didn't even bother to see who it was. All she knew was that it was a Death Eater, and that was good enough.

Ginny heard a scream that sounded much like Hermione's. She turned and spotted her on the ground, screaming. A Death Eater stood towering over her, his wand pointing toward Hermione's chest.

_'He's using the Cruciatus Curse on her.'_ Ginny thought frantically. She tried to make a run toward Hermione, but tripped over something. Ginny fell to the ground and cursed when she felt her wand fly from her hand. She looked up to see what she tripped on and felt her blood turn to ice. She instantly felt dizzy.

She had tripped on her brother, George Weasley. He lay on his back sprawled, eyes half way open and mouth hanging in surprise. He was clearly dead. Ginny felt her eyes water, but this was not the place and time to cry. Here she was, in the Final Battle at Hogwarts. It had been a year since her other brother, Fred Weasley had died. A year ago since she last saw _him_, Draco Malfoy. The name made her blood boil with anger.

Now Ginny was in her sixth year. An hour ago, she had been studying peacefully, when Hermione had burst into her dormitory, pale with fear.

"What's wrong?" Ginny had asked.

"It's time." Hermione replied, her voice above barely a whisper.

There was no need to Hermione to explain. Ginny knew what she meant. Harry had been having visions on Voldemort planning to attack Hogwarts for quite some time. And now that time had come. The Final Battle. The Order had rushed to Hogwarts to help. Dumbledore had called all the students into the Great Hall and explained what was happening. Voldemort, along with nearly a thousand dark creatures and even more Death Eaters, were just outside the border of Hogwarts, poised to attack.

The first thing Ginny wondered was if_he_ would be there. The one that killed her brother so long ago. After the death of Fred Weasley, Ginny had convinced herself that it was Draco Malfoy that had killed him. She wondered if he was out there, ready to attack the school he had gone to for six years. He kept true to his word though and never returned to Hogwarts after the incident a year ago. But now, Ginny wanted nothing more than to give him the same fate he gave her brother.

She now stood on the Hogwarts grounds, trying desperately not to let any Death Eaters or monsters enter the castle, where mostly first years were hiding in fear. Dumbledore instructed them not to come out and fight since they had not had enough experience. It was up to the fifth years and up to fight.

There was no time for her to feel afraid. No time for her to feel anything, really. All she was doing was buying time for Harry, her boyfriend for three months, time to find Voldemort and kill him. But now, she stared at her last twin brother, who lay in front of her, clearly dead. Ginny couldn't help but to choke out a sob. The sky above them was dark and cloudy. . For the first time since she had charged out here, wand in front of her, she felt fear. Fear, loneliness, and anger. People were falling all around her, some of them her friends. She leaned down and kissed George's forehead.

"Say hello to Fred for me." She whispered.

Still in tears, she picked up her wand and stood up.

"Aw, is the little blood traitor sad because her older brother is now dead?"

Ginny spun around to face Bellatrix Lestrange. She instantly felt her blood boil.

"Well," Bellatrix boasted, "I must say, he was the most fun I had in years. And to think, he actually thought he had a chance." She laughed. "But I'm pleased to say I was a much better fighter. Pity. I hear he owned a joke shop. I wonder who will take it over now?' She smiled in her twisted way.

Ginny raised her wand.

"You're outnumbered!" Bellatrix laughed. Ginny turned around and realized she was right. She was ambushed. Death Eaters had formed a circle around her and were all pointing there wands at her. She was trapped.

Ginny suddenly felt odd. She could still hear Hermione screaming. '_Oh, Hermione,'_ Ginny thought sadly, '_I'm sorry I couldn't help you.'_

Everything seemed to go in slow motions. Bellatrix opened her mouth and shot a spell at Ginny. Ginny instantly knew everything was over. She was going to die right here._ 'Pity.'_ She thought sadly, '_I'll never get to see Ron propose to Hermione like he wanted to on his graduation night. I'll never see Harry again, never hear him tell me he loves me…..but worst of all, I'll never see _**him**_.'_

Ginny's vision suddenly turned red. She closed her eyes and readied herself for death. Just then, someone in a black cloak and mask, jumped in front of her and shouted, _"Protego!"_

The spell instantly reflected back at Bellatrix, who quickly dodged it. She turned to the one who saved Ginny and her face twisted in anger.

"You!" she screamed, pointing at the person in front of Ginny. "You betrayed us! You betrayed us! The Dark lord will have your head for this! You will pay for saving this blood traitor!"

Her eyes darted to Ginny, who raised her wand and screamed, "_Stupefy!"_ so loudly she thought her throat was on fire.

Bellatrix slumped to the ground. Members of the Order, specifically Lupin, Shacklebolt, Snape, Flitwick, Mr. Weasley, and McGonagall had come to Ginny's aid. They were now attacking her attackers. Ginny turned to face the person who had saved her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He turned around and faced her. As he did so, his mask slipped off to reveal a boy with blonde hair and cold grey eyes. Ginny felt her heart stop. It was _him._

"Weasley, it's been awhile." Draco Malfoy said casually.

"You-!" Ginny cried, and raised her wand, a curse at the tip of her tongue. He just smirked at her and turned around and ran toward the forest.

Rage overtook her and she rushed after him, ignoring her mother's cries behind her. She was right on his heels as he led her into the Forbidden Forest. They were in deep enough to where it was getting quite dark. The sky was dark blue, nearly black, and now it had begun to rain. Hard.

_"Reducto!"_

Ginny raised her wand and hit a tree in front of Draco. It fell sideways, blocking Draco's route. He spun around, ready to run a different way, but as he did so, Ginny tackled him to the ground with all the strength she could muster.

"You killed Fred!" Ginny screamed, tears streaming down her face as she thought of her two brothers that were no longer with her.

"You know I didn't." Draco said quiety, looking up at her.

For a moment, their eyes met.

"Yes, you did!" she screamed. "I saw it! You killed him and then you just walked out on me! Now you have the nerve to come back and destroy my school and my home? It's the only place I can actually find peace. Do you have any idea what you did to my family after you killed Fred!"

Draco never looked away from Ginny's eyes. "No." he said casually. "What happened?"

Ginny pointed her wand harder into his chest. She wanted nothing more than to hex him into hell for being so casual and calm about it.

"Harry and Ron wanted to kill you." Ginny choked. She was now near hysterics. Her sobs became so hard she was finding it hard to breathe. But she kept on going while the tears and rain mixed together on her face. "At first I wouldn't let them. They wanted so badly to go out and find you, to kill you. But I wouldn't let them. I was convinced you would come back, apologize, at least_try _to make things right. I waited for nearly three months. Those three months I would stay locked in my room. I didn't want to come out. Mum was depressed. She would cry at random moments. George looked lost. He even closed down the shop for awhile to get himself together."

Ginny gasped for breath and sobbed even harder. "YOU DESTROYED MY FAMILY!" she screamed so loudly. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER AND TOOK OFF LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED! I waited, Draco Malfoy. Even after you did that, I waited for you. But after awhile, I was convinced you really had become a Death Eater. AND NOW GEORGE IS DEAD! HE'S DEAD, MALFOY! DO YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSD HE LOST THE WILL TO LIVE! FRED WAS A PART OF HIM, YOU COULDN'T LIVE WITHOUT THE OTHER! You killed George….and Fred….and probably so many others."

Ginny sat there and sobbed loudly. The grasp on her wand loosened slightly, but she still didn't move it from Draco's chest. She sat there for a few seconds as her body shook with sobs. When she finally managed to stop her cries, she was exhausted.

"I didn't kill Fred. And you know it." Draco whispered.

Ginny looked at him in disbelief.

"I tried to save him." Draco's voice became sharper and he glared at her. "And do you know what happened? The dark lord found out and I was punished. You have no idea what weapons he uses to those who disobey him, Weasley. I was hurt badly after that, I could hardly walk. I tried to save a Weasley and it didn't get me anything. After a few months, I was thinking about coming back. But do you know what? We had a meeting. It was there I planned to leave. But them Bellatrix said we should capture you. Why, I asked? Guess what she said? Because you were the bloody Boy-Who-Lived girlfriend!"

He glared at her and became so angry that he shoved her off of him, hard. She cried out in pain and fell on the ground and into the mud. Her wand fell a few feet away from her. Draco stood above her and pointed his wand at her.

"I was going to come back, Weasley, because I loved you!" Draco yelled.

"You never loved me!" Ginny screamed.

Draco slapped her. "Then tell me why I saved your brother?"

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

"YOU BLOODY GIRL, THINK BACK! I KNOW YOU REMEMBER!"

Ginny held her head in her hands, desperately trying to stop the tears. Images suddenly flashed through her mind.

_In an instant, Draco knew what was going to happen. He was going to kill Fred. In an instant, Draco had made up his mind. It was a crazy thought;he could go to Azkaban for this, but at least Fred would be safe._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Ginny screamed as the green light blinded her. Two bodies fell to the ground sickeningly. Two wands dropped and fell next to their owners. Only two remained standing._

_When the light went away, Ginny looked at the sight in horror. Fred Weasley lay a few feet from her. His mouth was open slightly. His cruised and blood covered face made her feel sick. She could see a trace of sadness on her brother's once smiling face._

"All I remember is how you used the killing curse on Fred!" Ginny screamed.

"Think, Weasley, think!" Malfoy yelled.

Ginny shut her eyes, trying desperately to stop the images that she had been trying to block out for a year.

_When the light went away, Ginny looked at the sight in horror. Fred Weasley lay a few feet from her. His mouth was open slightly. His cruised and blood covered face made her feel sick. She could see a trace of sadness on her brother's once smiling face._

_"Fred…" she whispered._

_Someone else caught her sight. Macnair lay a few feet from her as well, cearlydead. Behind her, Draco was breathing heavily._

_"Did you….?" She trailed off. She didn't trust her voice to speak._

_Slowly, Draco nodded. "Macnair was going to kill Fred…I thought I could stop him…." He looked away. Ginny, however, paid no attention._

Ginny opened her eyes, realization dawning on her. Draco killed Macnair, not Fred. But if he hadn't left to become a Death Eater, she never would have run after him, and he never would have had to kill anyone.

"I hate you." She whispered.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"I hate you." She repeated. "I cared about you and you just walked up and left! I wasn't going to wait around for you forever! So what if I'm with Harry? It's your bloody fault! I found someone I was happy with, someone I care about…."

"You don't care about him." Draco snapped.

"Don't tell me who I do and don't care about." Ginny shot back.

"Don't you remember what he did to you, Weasley?"

_"Ginny, I didn't mean to kiss you." Harry said bluntly._

_Ginny felt her heart stop._

Ginny shook her head, wanting the images to go away, not wanting to remember.

"I cared about you."Draco continued, "And I know you cared about me, otherwise you wouldn't have come after me so long ago."

Ginny looked up and once again, their eyes met. Her head was spinning and she was feeling slightly dizzy.

"If you care so much," Ginny said, "Then why do you still have your wand pointed at me?" she eyes the wand warily.

Draco sighed and pulled it back, when a burst of red light hit him, knocking him forward and causing him to fall on Ginny.

"Get away from her, Malfoy!" Harry shouted, wand held high. Ron stood next to him, staring at the boy with deepest loathing in his eyes.

Draco stood up and faced the two boys. "And if I don't?" he asked casually. He grabbed Ginny roughly by the arm and pulled her close to him.

"Let her go!" Ron shouted, the two boys advancing on him.

"Careful, Weasel King." Draco taunted, giving Ron his old nickname back. He took his wand out and pointed it at Ginny's neck and held her tight around the waist so she wouldn't escape. "Where are your manners? It's been so long. Aren't you at least going to ask what I've been up to?"

"Let her go or I swear I'll kill you." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Aren't you a little protective of your girlfriend, Potter?" Draco asked airily.

Harry opened his mouth when a new voice filled the air around them.

"Very good, Draco. I see you are still willing to be on the winning side." The voice said silkily.

Ginny could feel Draco tense, while Harry and Ron froze with fear.

"Voldemort." Ron and Harry said, quite audibly.

Ginny froze. Behind the tree, lord Voldemort stepped out. His lipless mouth curled into a sickening smile and his red eyes scanned the scene in front of him.

"Ahh, the air smells sweet." Voldemort replied casually, his voice sending shivers up Ginny's spine.

"The only thing I smell is the shedding of innocent blood!" Harry shouted, hatred dripping from his voice. He had stepped in front of Ron and was facing Voldemort with his wand in front of him

Voldemort let out a cold laugh. "And who is to blame for that, Harry Potter?"

"You, of course." Harry spat.

"Ah," Voldemort smirked at him, he advancing slowly to Harry, wand out, "On the contrary, Harry. If you had just given yourself up, I would never have had to come to Hogwarts."

Harry glared.

"But enough with the small talk," Voldemort continued, grinning at Harry insanely. "I came here tonight to kill the famous Harry Potter. I will not leave until I do it."

"Go on, then." Harry spat confidently, pointing out his wand and waving it threateningly at him with Ron right behind him.

"Oh no." Voldemort laughed, putting his own wand down. This confused Draco, Ginny. Ron and Harry. Ron's wand drooped slightly out of confusion.

"Killing you with a wand will bring me no pleasure. No. I want you to feel pain unlike any other." Voldemort said coldly.

Harry held is wand tighter. "And how exactly do you plan to do that without a wand? I suppose your going to use the Cruciatus Curse on me using Legilimency?"

Voldemort laughed. "You know as well as I do, Harry Potter, that that will not work."

"Then how?" Ron asked loudly, obviously using up all the Gryffindor courage he had.

Voldemort began to slowly pace, taking small glancing at Ginny(whom Draco was still holding onto firmly) every few seconds. He then stopped pacing at looked directly at Harry.

"Surely, Harry, you remember sometime ago, when I attempted to control you body?" Voldemort asked, quite patiently.

"Yes." Said Harry stiffly.

Ginny suddenly felt faint. A war was still going on around them and here Voldemort was talking the matter as if it was over tea. Ginny tried to block out the screams that could still be heard around them. It was starting to rain harder now. In fact, Ginny was sure that it could start hailing soon. She was soaked to the bone. Rain dripping from Draco's hair would fall onto Ginny's hair.

"Well," Voldemort began lightly but coldly, "I'm sure you also remember when I took control of Ms. Weasley's body. Your girlfriend was quite helpful. (Ginny stiffened at this, trying desperately to block out the memory. She felt Draco's hang around her waist tighten, as if to assure her everything would be okay). When I left her body, I left a part of me inside her, so I could possess her once again."

Ginny gasped, Draco opened his mouth in shock, but Harry and Ron looked livid.

"So why haven't you ever tried to control her before!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort looked at him. "Have I hit a spot? Of course, she being your girlfriend, I thought she might, and that's what I'm hoping for. You see Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley will aid me in killing you."

"NO!" Ginny screamed. "I WOULD NEVER BETRAY HARRY!"

Ignoring Ginny's protests, Voldemort continued, "I am only able to control her once more. I choose now. Harry Potter, the girl you claimed to love will be the one to kill you!"

Ginny tried to scream no, that she loved Harry and would never hurt him, but at that moment, pain enveloped her. She felt as if she was on fire. Her head felt like it had burst and she was screaming…screaming with all the air in her lungs, wanting the pain to stop.

She felt Draco stop her to the ground, vaguely saw the look of horror and surprise on his face, vaguely heard Harry's and Ron's shouts, all she knew was pain.

She felt herself pick up a wand and point it at something. Harry and Ron instantly stopped.

**'Kill the boy.'** A voice in her head urged her.

_'Who?_' Ginny asked.

"Ginny, put the wand down!" Ron was shouting.

**'Kill Harry.'**

'_No. I love him.'_

**'You never loved him. You only wanted someone to help you forget the pain after Draco left you.'**

"Ginny, I love you." Harry was saying. "Don't let Voldemort possess you. You can fight it."

**'Kill him. He doesn't mean anything he's saying.'**

_'Oh, Harry, please help me….'_

"Ginny!"

"Harry!"

"Weasley!"

"GINNY!"

Ginny felt her mouth open against her will. She tried to fight it but he was too strong. She felt herself point her wand at something.

"Avada—"

"WEASLEY, I LOVE YOU!"

_'Draco….?"_ She wondered.

She felt her mouth close. Felt Voldemort leave her body. It was so painful, she was screaming again. Someone was holding her arm for support. So many sounds filled her ears, but everything was a blur.

"HARRY!"

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT, YOU BETRAYED ME!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ginny was screaming. Green blurred her vision for a minute. Then, everything went black with only one thought going through her mind, _'Is this what it feels like when your dieing?'_

* * *

"You-Know-who is really gone?"

"Yes."

Sob. "Albus, is Ginny going to be okay?"

"I expect her to be awake at any moment."

"Harry, come over here. She's fine."

"I almost got her killed."

Ginny groaned and rolled over, desperately wanting to go back to sleep. But horrifying visions of seeing Fred and George dead flashing through her mind, causing her to gasp and jump up.

She opened her eyes and realized she was in a room with blue walls. She was in a bed and next to her stood her familyminus Fred and GeorgeHermione, Harry, and Albus Dumbledore, all looking quite scared.

"Hello." Ginny supplied meekly.

Mrs. Weasley sobbed and shot forward, hugging her daughter in a vice-like grip.

"Mum?" Ginny's head was spinning and her throat hurt. "What happened?"

"You've been out for a week." Harry said, standing next to her and reaching out his hand to hold hers.

"But…the battle." Ginny looked at him, waiting for him to explain.

"Voldemort is gone." Harry said quietly, a haunted look in his eyes. Ginny let out a sob and reached up and hugged her boyfriend, crying into his shoulder. He hugged her back and she thought she could feel him shaking slightly.

"But." Ginny choked out, after she pulled away from Harry, "What happened? Last thing I remember is….."

"Voldemort possessed you." Ron explained as Harry looked at the ground, guilty. "You had your wand pointed at Harry, getting ready to use the Killing curse on him. We tried to knock you out of. Then Malfoy—the bloody old prat—caught us all off guard when he shouted that he loved you.

"He didn't, really." Ron said hastily, seeing the look of surprise upon Ginny's face. "It was probably just to surprise Voldemort so much that he left your body. Anyways, it worked. Voldemort lost his chance to posses you and turned to Draco, ready to kill him. That is, until Harry came up and killed him first."

Ron clapped a hang on Harry's shoulder proudly.

"So…it's over?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione, who had been quite silent until now, nodded with tears in her eyes. "It's finally over."

"Mum…" Ginny choked, looking at her mother, "I saw George…in the battle…is he….?"

"Dead." Bill said quietly, for Mrs. Weasley had just burst out in tears, leaving on her husband for support.

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly.

Ginny took his hand. "Don't be, You saved us all."

Harry smiled and at her leaned down and kissed her.

"But Harry," Ginny asked, "Whatever happened to Draco?"

Harry's eyes hardened with hate. "Azkaban."

"What for?"

"Becoming a Death Eater and killing Fred, of course."

Ginny looked at her hands and stayed silent.

* * *

Ginny lay in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling and thinking hard. Her family and Hermione had left, leaving her and Harry alone. Harry was currently sleeping in the chair next to her bed, refusing to leave her side. Ginny was grateful that she could be alone in her thoughts.

_'Draco didn't kill Fred.'_ She thought.

She lay in bed for an hour, thinking of the events the occurred over a year ago.

_"Ginny, I didn't mean to kiss you." Harry said bluntly._

_Ginny felt her heart stop._

_'What about all those other kisses?'_ Ginny thought, looking at Harry, who was asleep peacefully on the chair next to her. She couldn't help but smile sadly. '_Did you mean all those other kisses you gave me, Harry?'_

'_What about Draco?'_ Ginny thought. '_He became a Death Eater just to save Fred…but then again he left me right after.'_

She felt torn. '_Draco's in Azkaban and it's all my fault. He only became a Death Eater so I could have Fred back.'_

Ginny instantly knew what she had to do. She felt tears run down her face as she got out of bed.

_Draco bent down. He then did the one thing he never thought he'd do. He kissed her._

_"I love you, Ginny Weasley. Remember, I did this for you." He whispered in her ear. "I tried."_

_'I know you did.'_ Ginny thought, grabbing a black cloak and put it on._ 'Now it's time I try for you.'_

She walked over to Harry and leaned down, kissing him for what she knew would be the last time.

"I truly did love you, Harry. But now there's someone else I need to be with. I know you'll find someone else." Ginny cried quietly, putting on a mask. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. She snatched up her wand and walked out, knowing she would never be able to come back.

* * *

A young man of age seventeen sat alone in a cell in Azkaban, shaking and trying his best to block the memories that have been giving him nightmares for the last year. Fred dieing, Ginny crying when he Disapparated, seeing Ginny ambushed by a circle of Death Eaters, Voldemort punishing him when he didn't do his orders….

The boy groaned and banged his head against the wall, desperately wanting these memories go away. He was cold and shaking. Even the fact that his old master was dead brought him little comfort. There was suddenly an explosion and he felt debris hit him. He fell to the ground and covered his head.

Thoughts ran through his head.

_'Is someone attacking Azkaban?'_

_'Am I going to die?'_

He sighed and laid down on his back.

"I'm so sorry." Draco yelled out, pain taking over his mind.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." A soft voice spoke next to him.

The knew that voice. He looked up, looking hopeful. A pretty girl with red hair was kneeling down next to him, tears in her eyes.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." She said softly, her eyes rimmed with tears. She wouldn't let them fall.

"But the dementors…" the boy started to say, but the girl put her finger to his lips.

"It's all taken care of." She said quietly. She laughed through her tears, leaned upward, and kissed him.

"I'm sorry for not believing you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Ginny."

* * *

"Ron! Harry!"

Hair flying, Hermione rushed down the stairs of the Burrow and into the kitchen. She looked on the verge of tears.

Harry and Ron were both seated at the table. Ron had his head in his hands and Harry was staring out the window, both looking lost.

"Have you read the paper?" Hermione demanded. She threw the Daily Prophet down on the table.

"Have you found anything?" Ron asked abruptly.

Hermione just pointed at the paper. On the front, two article were written in bold print, which read:

BREAK INTO AZKABAN—DRACO MALFOY ESCAPED

The second read:

GINNY WEASLEY, GIRLFRIENd OF HARRY POTTER, IS MISSING

Harry let out a growl of frustration. "Do you think Malfoy's escape and Ginny's disappearance are somehow related?"

The silence in the room answered the question.

Hermione sighed and stared teary eyed at the paper. She knew she would never see her best friend again. "We should have listened." Hermione whispered. "They really did love each other."

* * *

**A/N. FINALLY! Wow, I just want to say thanks to all of you for your patience and reviews! Each one was very much appreciated! This has really been a wonderful thing to write and maybe—just maybe—if you all really loved it, I'll consider a sequel. But for now, I have other stories that I have neglected to update on. Okay, if there was anything you were confused on(Lucy Saints, I hope I answered your questions in this chapter!) please feel free to email me. Thank you all so much!**

**I loved writing this story so much that honestly, I'm really sad that it's over. I tried to procrastinate as long as I could because I really didn't want it to end lol. You were all amazing. So, any last reviews will be VERY much appreciated. I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long and I hope you enjoyed reading this. Oh, and GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**Thanks to:**

**MalagaI hope you were cheering for Draco after you read this.**

**KariPotter12—I haven't heard from you in so long! I almost made you cry…? I'm sorry! Lol. I really hope you update soon.**

**koalainglasses—Yes, I killed off Fred. And George. tear trust me, I feel like a horrible person lol. I really hope you enjoyed it. Leave another review if you want! It'll be great appreciated.**

**Aimeek—Yup, Draco did come back. Just not in the best way. But at least he came back and now him and Ginny will live happily ever after. (Or they will until I make a sequel.**

**MissBlueAngel—I'm so sad, it's finally over!  I'm really sorry about your arm being broken. I hope you feel better and update as soon as you can.**

**Cutiepiethesecond—I hope that was a good 'Wow.' I really want your opinion on how you think this turned out, so leave a review when you can.**

**Lucy Saints—I saved you for last. Okay, here are answers to all of your questions. If you have anymore, feel free to email me.**

**Did Draco kill Fred? No, he didn't. Macnair killed Fred, but Draco killed Macnair trying to save Fred. He was basically trying to play the hero.**

**Why oh Why did you let Voldermort get away? Too equalize the death of Fred you could have at least givven us the satisfaction of having the Evil die. Or did you do that in a very clever plan and we are all going to be severely pleased in the epilogiue when you do off him? Voldemort got away because I needed him in the sequel.**

**What is going to become off George? I mean his twin died and he was also his best friend...? Yes, George was very sad. But he died also, so now he and Fred can be together forever! Lol (that sounded cheesy)**

**Will Harry en Ron go after Draco? They tried, but failed to locate him. They did meet up with him in this chapter.**

**Will Harry and Ron try and kill Draco as they said? Nope! I killed off Fred and George, but I would NEVER kill off Draco lol.**

**The cruelty of the parting of Draco and Ginny is just a cleverrouse on your part to lead us on and then i will be all pleased in the end off the epilogue when it all turns out right and they get back together? They do get back together, Ginny just breaks Harry's heart while she's at it. Nice girl.**

**Have you got any other story idea's in your head?  
A new storie to fill the void off this one ending is going to leave? If you really, really, really want a sequel, I will start thinking of one. But you have to let me know if you do!**

**I loved reading your reviews so much! They were some of my favorites! Now, I hope you'll please send me at least one more? And you can ask any remaining questions if you want!**


End file.
